The Rivals
by darkskiesandprettylies
Summary: Two Divas, One Title, Big Trouble. Better summary inside. Is a colab between me and That Mormon Girl. ON Hiatus due to lack of ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Davro is a Raw Diva. She's happy with her life. Things are going the way she wants. She's in a happy relationship and is on the road to becoming a four time WWE Divas Champion. She's confident and popular with the fans and is considered as one of the guys. Her only problem is this one Diva. She wants the title too. Quinn will do whatever she can to get that title. But what happens when she has to work with said Diva to achieve bigger things?

Anita Rosewood doesn't easily make friends, but in the dog eat dog world of WWE wrestling, who could? A smart girl with a pretty face from Louisiana,she's used to using her brain, not her looks, to get what she wants, a far cry from the other divas. But it was this uniqueness that has gotten her here, and that got her her boyfriend of almost two years, Justin Gabriel. Forced to be a heel onscreen, no one knows what she's really like, but when she's forced to team up with her mortal enemy, maybe the truth will finally be told.


	2. Chapter 2

~Quinn~

I was sat in the cafeteria reading through the script for tonight's show. I couldn't believe that creative wanted to put me in a storyline with her. Her being Anita "Bobbie" Rosewood, heel Diva and bitch supreme. Or at least those were my thoughts on her.

"What's up with you Quinn?" Sarona asked.

Let me introduce myself. My names Quinn Davro I've been with the WWE for 3 years now on the Raw brand. The two years before I spent at FCW. I'm twenty nine years old and known as being a bit of a spit fire. My hair is black the tips a vibrant red. I have emerald green eyes, I'm 5'8. I have snake bites on the right side of my lip and Straight Edge written over two roses at the bottom of my spine. I am by no means a Barbie girl like Barbara Blank or Eve Torres. I tend to speak my mind and take no shit from anybody. I guess that's why me and Phil are so good together. Yes CM Punk is my boyfriend like most things I wanted him and I worked hard and got him. Well not to hard he's as in to me as I am in to him. We've been dating just over 6 months and I have no intentions of ending it any time soon.

"They wanna put me in a storyline with Bob, I mean come on!" Sarona smiled at me amused with how that girl could rile me up and not even be in the room with me. I don't know what it was about her, but she just ground on me like nobody's business.

"Why what do they want you to do?" I rolled my eyes at her, but dove straight in.

"I'm supposed to go out and talk about Ryder, how he thanks the fans for all their get well messages. I go on to slag off Eve for what she did to "a sweet guy" like Zack. Bob then comes down and does the whole heel thing of there's nothing wrong with that. I'll shoot her down in true face style. Then she'll interfere in my match against Natalya costing me the win."

"Ouch that sucks."

"Yeah, but it's apparently going to lead to a huge feud and a showdown at Wrestlemania, the winner coming away with the title when they decide who is going to be holding the title at the time."

"What they haven't decided who's going to hold the title?"

"No, hell you know Stephanie has been fighting to keep the Divas involved in Wrestlemania. So let's be thankful there's even going to be a match." I felt a hand on my shoulder and lips kissing my neck gently. I smiled knowing who it was. "Hey honey." I titled my head back in search of a kiss.

"Hi babe, I've seen your new storyline." I frowned at him and the smile on his face. "Yeah that is exactly how I expected you to react." He chuckled sitting down and draping an arm across my shoulders. "Hey Sarona how are you?"

"Not bad Phil thanks. You?"

"Can't complain, though I ain't happy with Jericho coming down and attacking me or interfering in my matches." I leaned into him.

"Yeah well look at it this way. Come Wrestlemania you're going to have the Best in the World match and you're going to come out on top." I smiled at him and nodded in agreement as Martin one of the tech guys came over.

"Hey Quinn, you need to get ready to go out."

"Ok Martin thanks." I stood up kissed Phil and waved goodbye as I headed out to gorilla. Faint by Linkin Park began to play and the fans began to cheer. I loved this part. I ran through the curtain pumping the crowd up even more and playing up for them. I climbed the turnbuckle and flicked my hair round smiling around the arena at all the fans and the signs with my name. I jumped down and walked to the side and Justin handed me a mic.

"Hello Wichita! As you guys all know me and Zack Ryder." I paused as they began to chant his name, Matt would be at home and loving this. "Zack Ryder is a very good friend of mine. I am lucky enough to be classed as one of the guys, his Broski! And well I have a message from Zack. He wants to thank each and every one of you for your support and kindness, the get well messages and the marriage proposals. I know that they mean the world to Zack and I think Eve should be a god damn shamed of herself! For the heart ache and the pain she has caused Zack. I would also like to say…" Twisted Transistor by Korn began to play. Whoop-de-doo here she comes. I crossed my arms in somewhat of a Miz pose and glared as she walked down the ramp.

"Quinny darlin' how many more times are we going to have to hear about poor sweet Zack, he got used, such a shame. No one really cares! Everybody in this arena would do the same given half the chance. And as for being a Broski I always knew you were a man." Argh I hated when she was allowed to just improvise shit. I smirked and raised my mic.

"Well BOB I'd rather be a Broski than a Hoeski like you and Eve. " I smirked and the crowd started to chant Hoeski.

"Keep talking Quinn you might say something intelligent!"

"If I wanted your opinion honey I'd beat it out of you, but right now I don't. So have a lovely day preferably someplace that isn't near me!" I waved my hand dismissively at her and she backed up as the crowd laughed. I really wanted to beat her ass senseless. And that's when I had an idea. I climbed out as my music hit again and walked back stage. I changed into my ring gear and headed back to gorilla.

"Hey Nattie." I smiled when I saw my opponent for the match.

"Hey Quinn, nice little put down out there." She smiled, she wasn't Anita's biggest fan either.

"Thanks, but can you do me a favour in our match?" She nodded and I leaned in to tell her what I wanted.

"Sure I can do that." I smirked and watched as she walked out to her entrance and the boos from the crowd. Then it was turn again. I walked out slapping the fans outstretched hands and climbed in the ring.

I locked up with Nattie and pulled her into a head lock. She fought out and proceeded to twist my arm and wrenched it before kicking my leg out from beneath me. I hit the mat and grabbed my arm. She quickly went in for the sharpshooter. I twisted and bucked throwing her off. I grabbed her and hit a snap mare and applied a chin lock. She wriggled free with a few well-placed elbows and flipped me over her. She went to work stomping on my abdomen. I rolled and pulled myself up on the ropes only to be clotheslined over the top rope. I pulled myself up again as Nattie paraded round the ring. I climbed the apron, jumped onto the ropes and as Nattie turned I hit a diving cross body taking her down. I was ready for my finisher Kill Drop a vertical suplex, when Anita made her way down I turned to shout at her as was planned and then Nattie got up distracting the ref. Now she was supposed to climb up, grab my head and drop off the mat to with I would fall straight into Nattie and give her the win. Instead as she climbed up I lashed out with a round house kick. She fell off and hit the mat I turned smugly and straight into the michinoku driver by Nattie. She covered me for the win. I rolled out and headed backstage, I tried to look defeated and angry that I had lost, but I was over joyed that I had just got one up in Anita. I pushed through the curtains and there she was stalking backwards and forwards, growling out obscenities under her breath.

"What's a matter Bob didn't you like it?" I laughed. Her head whipped up and she came towards me. Maybe I shouldn't have done that to her, but damn it she pisses me off!

A/N: OK new story it's a colab by me and That Morman Girl (TMG), if you read Until I Met You, then you're going to love this. What is Anita going to do about Quinn?


	3. Chapter 3

||Anita||

I sat in the green room and let out a huge sigh as I read over the script, Paul, who you probably know by his ring name of Justin Gabriel, was sitting next to me. He saw the look of concern on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking my hand in his.

"They're going to give me a storyline with Quinn that's going to end as the main event as Wrestle Mania, I have to say I agree with Eve using Matt and interfere in her match later tonight." I let out another long sigh. "I was wondering why they had me come down here and get all dressed up in this." Paul smiled and ran his hand down my arm.

"Well, I like it, you look beautiful." I smiled; Paul always knew how to cheer me up. I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I'm just so sick of all this heel shit. Now I know what Mike must feel like."

"Except Mike enjoys being an arrogant asshole on TV because he actually is an arrogant asshole." I chuckled.

"You got that right." I said, going back to the script as Paul sat back further on the couch.

I'm Anita, Anita Rosewood, better known by my idiotic ring name Bobbie. I don't know what was going through creative's head with that one I must admit, they said it was because I'm from Louisiana, but when I told them there was no way in Hell I was going to play a hick and embarrass my beautiful home state they still didn't change it. Oh well, at least I have Paul. We met when we both were in FCW Florida and we clicked right away and while he went to NXT I continued to compete in FCW until I was signed to Smackdown, conveniently right about the same time the Nexus showed up. I'll always remember Paul asking me to be his girlfriend, he came backstage and said that know that we were both pro, one of his dreams had finally come true, I asked him what his other dream was, and he just kissed me and said "you."

Too cute for words, am I right?

Anyway, most of the other divas… oh who am I kidding? All of the other divas don't know why Paul would ever stay with me. But he knows things about me that no one else has ever bothered to find out, the biggest one being that I'm not the enormous bitch that I always am onscreen.

But I digress.

Paul has stuck with me through thick and thin and always knows how to cheer me up; I honestly have no idea what I would do without him. As I sat there, waiting for the techs to come get me for my walk out who else should come up but Barbra, who you know as Kelly Kelly. She's near obsessed with Paul and spread a rumor that he was having an affair on me with her, but I know Paul, and he would just dump me if he liked someone else, so needless to say, Barbra and I aren't exceptionally close, but she still thinks I don't know that she started the rumor of her and Paul, and I would prefer to keep it that way. Who knows? She may come in handy at some point. She walked up to us and smiled.

"Hey Paul!" She cooed. She looked at me and her smile dropped the slightest bit. "Anita."

"Barbra." I said with a sarcastic smile. She didn't catch my sarcasm and immediately returned her focus to Paul.

"So what are you doing here? Do you have a match tonight?"

"Nope." Paul answered politely. "My girlfriend however, does." Barbra pouted.

Ladies, let me give you a piece of advice, if you want to steal a guy from his girlfriend, don't make up rumors that he had an affair on said girlfriend with you. If the girlfriend does leave him, he will hate you with everything he is for the rest of time itself. But if said girlfriend sees how bogus the rumor is and tells said guy that she trusts him completely and knows he would never do something like that, the guy will still hate you with everything he is for the rest of time itself. It's just a lose-lose scenario.

But Barbra, bless her little blonde brain, couldn't pick up on any of Paul's hints that he didn't want anything to do with her, ever. And since Paul is far too polite to tell Barbra to hit the road or get a restraining order or something, she still thinks that someday Paul will leave me for her.

Paul reached his hand over and laced his fingers with mine and smiled at me.

"You have a match tonight Anita? But aren't you, like, on Smackdown?" Barbra asked.

"They're starting a cross-show rivalry between Quinn and I, so I'm going to come out, talk some smack, and interfere with her match later tonight." Contrary to popular belief, I can be very polite at times.

"Quinn, you mean, like,…" She pulled out her lip and used her fingers to symbolized Quinn's snakebites

"Yes, that Quinn." Barbra wrinkled up her nose.

"She's weird, and old! Isn't she, like thirty?" I had to hold back my laughter, Paul is thirty-one. I nodded.

"I think so, what an old lady, we should get her a walker for her birthday. Don't you think so Paul?" Paul bit back a smile because he knew I was teasing him through Quinn. Just then a techie came over and told me it was time to go out, I got up to follow him but Paul grabbed my hand and squeezed it, smiling.

"I love you." He mouthed. I smiled and kissed his knuckled before I left. I stood backstage, watching Quinn on the monitor that was right next to the entrance. Right when she started chastising Eve the techie handed me a mike and hit my music. The second my music even started the boos rang out in the audience, not a single cheer. That was probably my least favorite part of creative making me a permanent heel.

"Quinny darling, how many more times are we going to have to hear about poor sweet Zack, he got used, such a shame. No one really cares. Everybody in this arena would do the same given half the chance. And as for being a Broski I always knew you were a man." I said as the audience booed even louder. Jesus, they didn't even hate Eve this much.

"Well BOB I'd rather be a Broski than a Hoeski like you and Eve." The crowd began chanting 'Hoeski' and I felt my blood boil. I am the furthest thing from a slut this world has ever seen. Amazingly, I managed to not knock her teeth out of her face as I walked to the apron and sat on the edge, looking at her with my dagger glare that I was now so famous for.

"Keep talking Quinn, you might actually say something intelligent."

"If I wanted your opinion honey I'd beat it out of you, but right now I don't. So have a lovely day preferably someplace that isn't near me!" She snapped as he jumped through the ropes so close to me I thought she'd hit me, but I knew she wouldn't so I didn't budge and just glared at her as she walked away. Then I was told we went dark for a commercial and stalked backstage.

When it was time for me to interfere with Quinn's match I ran out as best I could in my kitten heels and jumped up onto the apron making faces at her. Then do you know what that stupid, bratty, punk ass bitch did? She roundhouse kicked me in the face, for real, sending me flying to the floor. Luckily, Nattie won as planned but as I went backstage, gingerly holding my head I knew I was going to get her.

As I made it backstage Paul ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me, looking into my eyes.

"Jesus Ani, are you okay?" He reached out and gently touched my cheek, which I could tell was starting to swell, with a look of grave concern.

"I'm fine." I said as I heard Nattie's music play, knowing the match was over. "I however cannot say the same for that low life, script changing, injury causing, ugly, punk assed, hoe!" I yelled the last word as Quinn walked in, pretending to be all innocent. I lunged at her, but Paul grabbed me. Quinn just smirked at me and looked at Paul.

"Thank you Justin." Wait, why was she calling him… oh shit. We were on camera.

"That was uncalled for Quinn." Paul lectured.

"That's for calling me a man." Quinn said to me.

"I'm going to beat that ugly little smile right off your ugly little face Quinn." I swore. I pulled myself away from Paul.

"Oh really?" Quinn challenged. "Just like what you were going to do before I kicked you in the face?" I clenched my teeth together so hard that it hurt as I kept myself from clawing her eyes out. She looked back at Paul.

"Keep little Bobbie here on a tighter leash Justin, I'd hate to see her get hurt." Quinn gave me one more smirk before she walked off. Paul shook his head and looked back at me as I turned to show the camera the giant bruise forming on my face, touching it tenderly before the camera cut out. As I walked back to the locker room to change into my street clothes Paul tried to console me, but it wasn't working.

"Why is it that she can be such a bitch and people love her, but I act nice and people assume I'm plotting to destroy the world or something?" I demanded. Paul grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. I looked at the ground.

"Look at me." I meekly obeyed as he kissed my forehead. "You are a beautiful, talented woman and I don't care what Quinn, or creative, or the world thinks, because I love you. Don't you ever forget it Ani." I looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too Paul. Thank you." In addition to being the greatest, sweetest boyfriend in the history of the world, Paul also was always able to calm me down when I was ready to burn someone at the stake. I kissed his cheek and told him I'd be right back as I went into the locker room. As I was changing who should walk in but the queen bitch herself. Quinn didn't even acknowledge me as she silently walked to her locker and changed. Just as I was putting the rest of my things in my backpack there was a commotion outside.

"I can't have your divas bruising up my talent! She's going to look like Frankenstein tomorrow on Smackdown!" Teddy? What was he doing here? I walked out and saw Teddy in John Laurinaitis's face.

"Well Teddy, I can't speak for every one of my divas, but if you didn't notice, the crowd loved her getting hit in the face." As Teddy, John, and Paul saw me walk out Teddy ran over to me.

"Jesus! Anita does that hurt?" Teddy was one of the only people, along with Paul, who knew how nice I actually am, and was like a dad to me, which earned me even more enemies. I shook my head no.

"It looks worse than it is." I promised.

"Do you see what your diva did? Look at this, that's what you call running a show? Letting my talent get injured?" Teddy was pissed as I went over and stood next to Paul. I just smirked, Quinn was in a Hell of a lot of trouble when she got out of that locker room.

Speak of the Devil and the devil shall come. As Quinn strode out of the locker room, cocky as usual, Teddy looked like he was about ready to ring her neck. "What in the Hell were you thinking Quinn?" Surprisingly, it was John who yelled at her, not Teddy.

"Huh?" Quinn asked, putting on her little-miss-innocent face. Without another word John grabbed my face and turned my head to Quinn could see my bruise. I saw her smile drop as she realized how much trouble she was in.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Finally she sighed and looked at Teddy. "Sorry, I thought she would be smart enough to get out of the way."

"Quinn." John growled.

"What? The crowd loved it, don't act like she didn't have it coming."

"I'm right here." I hissed.

"I noticed tattle tale. Jesus grow up, you'll be fine."

"I didn't have to tell anyone, it was kind of on national TV dumbass." I snapped.

"At least I know to move when people are going to do a roundhouse."

"At least I follow the damn script!" I said getting right in her face.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT?" John hollered, shoving us apart.

"Anita, tomorrow you will have a revenge match against Quinn, which you will win." Teddy said. "And follow the script this time Quinn." He snapped before walking off. I grabbed Paul's hand and walked away as Quinn stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Well, you get to win a match tomorrow…" He tried, but there was no consoling me.

"I'm going to kill her." As we got back to the hotel and Paul fell asleep on our bed I just sat on the windowsill looking out into the beautiful night. I just thought of how badly I was going to beat Quinn tomorrow. Suddenly I felt arms around me and felt Paul kiss the top of my head.

"You need to sleep Ani." He whispered.

"So do you." I said softly. "I'll be fine."

"Ani, I know that look, you'll be up all night." I sighed, Paul knew me so well it was kind of scary. Without another word he picked me up and tucked me in, then slid in next to me and fell asleep, his arm draped over me. I smiled as I finally realized how I would get Quinn tomorrow and fell into a pleasant sleep in Paul's arms.

A/N: So glad to be doing another colab! What is Anita's plan? What will happen on Smackdown? Only LoopyLou can tell! Xoxo TMG


	4. Chapter 4

"…hoe!" Anita yelled as I walked through the curtain, luckily I saw the camera and kept up my character and smiled innocently. She lunged for me, but Paul grabbed her.

"Thank you Justin." I smirked, Anita looked puzzled for a second then caught sight of the camera.

"That was uncalled for Quinn." Paul lectured me.

"That's for calling me a man." I spat at Anita.

"I'm going to beat that ugly little smile right off your ugly little face Quinn." I'd really like to see her try.

"Oh really?" I challenged her. "Just like what you were going to do before I kicked you in the face?" She looked ready to kill me, but I couldn't shut my mouth. Anybody else and I'd have zipped it by now, but I physically couldn't because it was her.

"Keep little Bobbie here on a tighter leash Justin, I'd hate to see her get hurt." I smirked again and walked off leaving her spitting feathers. As I walked pass I noticed the bruise and I was hit with a wave of guilt. I thought she would have moved with it, taken it how you were supposed to take a stiff kick like that. Maybe I should apologise? No I wouldn't apologise to her, she was as much a bitch to me as I was to her. She deserved it, I wouldn't be surprised if she pushed for this feud. I walked to Phil's locker room, (him being the champ he got his own) and I walked in.

"Hey babe." I smiled wrapping my arms round his waist. He had his own smirk on his face.

"I swear you're put downs are getting nastier every week. And I thought Anita was supposed to beat you down?" I sighed a little sadly and sat down. Phil started to stretch his match was soon and I took a moment to watch. I loved how his muscle moved especially with no shirt on.

"Yeah she was, I changed it. But I think it worked better and I couldn't allow her to do that to me."

"It did look better beautiful, but I'd watch out you know how tight she is with Long and Ace isn't exactly our greatest fan." He had a point, Ace would love to fire the both of us, but we or more Phil was way too important to the company right now. So Ace just made our life hell. Maybe him and Anita came up with the feud. He held his hand out for me as he was ready to go.

"I know Phil, but I can't help myself when it's her."

I stood by him at gorilla waiting for his music to hit when Chris walked over. Joy. I tightened my hand round Phil's and willed him to not do anything stupid one of us getting it in the neck was enough for one week.

"Punk and Quinn, such a strange couple. You have a weird taste in men Quinn. But I can cure that. And as for what…Bob." I was the only one that called her Bob. "said I don't think you're a man. In fact…" He circled us and I knew it was pushing Phil's buttons. "You are one hell of a woman."

"Yeah wow, whoop glad you noticed. Now buzz off." He smirked at me and locked his eyes on mine. This was getting old real fast. He smirked at me.

"How about you come to my locker room while the Punk is playing in the ring? I'd die to see you naked." His eyes gleamed and that smirk was there again he knew Phil was ready to kill him.

"I have had enough of you…" I stepped in front of him.

"Yeah well you'll never get that privilege and if I saw you naked I'd probably die from laughing at your wrinkly old ass." I turned to Phil a grin on his face and I pecked his lips. "Love you babe, now kick ass." I said slapping his ass and walking off leaving Chris speechless. I walked into the locker room and she was in there. I ignored her I didn't want to start anything else so I'd keep my mouth shut and just change. I strode out of the locker room to the sight of Ace, Teddy, Anita and Paul. Teddy looked like he was going to kill me.

"What in the Hell were you thinking Quinn?" Go figure him to shout at me asshole, but I didn't know quite what for. Ace should be happy it makes his show look better.

"Huh?" He grabbed a hold of Anita's face and showed the now very colourful bruise on her face. I felt ashamed of myself, but I caught the smug look on her face and it set me off. I hated her. I tried to real in all my emotions. I sighed and looked at Teddy. "Sorry, I thought she would be smart enough to get out of the way."

"Quinn." John growled oh how I hated this man, I'm not sure who I hated more. Actually was probably Ace for screwing Phil over so many times.

"What? The crowd loved it, don't act like she didn't have it coming." He knew full well what would happen if he put us in a storyline together.

"I'm right here." She hissed. Hello I'm not blind!

"I noticed tattle tale. Jesus grow up, you'll be fine."

"I didn't have to tell anyone, it was kind of on national TV dumbass." Not exactly my point.

"At least I know to move when people are going to do a roundhouse."

"At least I follow the damn script!" she snapped getting in my face.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT?" John hollered, shoving us apart. He touched me again I'd break his freaking arm.

"Anita, tomorrow you will have a revenge match against Quinn, which you will win." Teddy said. "And follow the script this time Quinn." He snapped before walking off. She grabbed Paul and took off as I went the other way to Phil's locker room. I walked in chucked my stuff on the floor and kicked the wall. Phil came out of the shower pulling on his jeans.

"Quinn? What happened? If it was Jericho I'm gunna kill him this time." He said wrapping his arms round me. I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder.

"No a 'punishment' for kicking Anita I'm in a match tomorrow night with her and I'll lose. I know you said it would happen, but still I was ready to apologise Phil."

"Whoa are you feeling alright? What happened to hating her guts?" He teased putting his hand on my forehead.

"Well yeah, I mean I have no real reason to hate her other than I just do. But I left a huge bruise on her face. I didn't mean to do that. I was going to apologise. I just apologised to Teddy, but I looked at her and she was so smug. I just wanted to rip her god damn face off!" He tilted my head up and captured my lips with his and I melted. All my anger just washed away.

I arrived at the arena without Phil. Scott (Colt Cabana) was in town and he wanted to hang out with him. I'd catch up with them after the show. I walked to the locker room and straight into Barbie. I really could not deal with this perky shit stirrer.

"Umm Hi Quinn." I turned and she smiled at me nervously.

"Barbie." I nodded at her. She stood there fidgeting. "What do you want Barbie?" I asked with a small smile.

"I was thinking maybe you…maybe you wanna get back at Anita. I know you have to lose your match against her." This should be good, I bet she wanted to mess her make-up or swap her outfits. I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face at what stupidness Barbie would come up with. "I knew you'd want to!" She smiled clapping her hands together. "So I was thinking that if you could get her away somewhere then get Paul here. I'd make him break up with her and she'd be heart broken." Was she actually serious? Was she really that stupid?

"Ok one, that doesn't benefit me in the slightest. And two you nasty little bitch I wouldn't dream of doing something so vindictive not even to her. She's happy with Paul and he has no interest in your scrawny dumb blonde self. Get over him and yourself sweetheart." I walked out of the room leaving her on the verge of tears. She needed to get tougher skin, Anita didn't cry she shot back with brilliant one liners. I smiled at myself for essentially patting Anita on the back.

As I walked to gorilla I could have sworn I saw Anita with Chris. I didn't realise they were friends, I guess it was just another reason to not like her. I walked down to the ring the fans cheers ringing in my ears as I posed for them. Anita's music hit and she walked down. Again I was hit with guilt seeing the make-up that covered her bruise. The ref rang the bell and we locked up. She put me in a head lock and as I broke free she whipped me into the turnbuckle. She came at me with a drop kick and I crumpled to the floor. She show boated as was expected of a heel, giving me time to get up. I whipped her round to face me and hit a knife edge chop. The crowd Ooo'd it and then she hit a knife edge chop and the crowd booed. This went on for a while until in face style I came back swinging. I kicked her in the gut and hit a DDT. I turned to head for the corner and a Moonsault senton, but came face to face with Jericho. I brought my fist up to hit him, but he stopped me. He grabbed a hold of me pulling me into him and kissing me. Why the hell the ref hadn't called for the bell I didn't know, but there was no way I was putting up with this. I brought my knee up sending Chris's balls into his throat. He dropped like a lead balloon. I turned round knowing full well that bitch had something to do with this. As I turned Anita was there and she lifted me up hitting a belly to back suplex and into a bridging pin claiming the win. The crowd booed her worse than ever. I lunged at her, but the ref grabbed me. I pulled and screamed and another ref came down. It was Scott Armstrong.

"Quinn, calm down deal with this later." He urged me. I took a deep breath and calmed down even though the crowd was egging me on. I yanked myself free of them and stalked backstage straight to the locker room. Barbie was there in the corner I knew what she wanted, but she could fuck off.

"Quinn relax!" Sarona snapped at me.

"Relax! That little skank just had Chris try and shove his tongue down my throat!" She walked in looking as smug as ever. I bawled my fists up and went at her again, but Sarona was in the way backing me up. "You know Bob I only wish I was as vindictive as you. If I was, Barbie would be fucking that boyfriend of yours." Her jaw dropped and I could see Barbie shrink into the corner she was in. I couldn't care less. I grabbed my bags and walked out. Not before getting in her face. "You have made a big mistake Anita, you've crossed the line. You are going to pay dearly for it." I went straight to the hotel. I chucked my stuff down, not even registering that Phil and Scott were in the room nor that they were looking at me oddly for still being in my ring gear. I went straight to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Phil walked in and turned me round to face him.

"Quinn, babe what's wrong?" What's wrong? I took a deep breath, I didn't want to blow up in his face. It wasn't his fault it was hers.

"Anita."

"Babe you gotta let this silly feud stop. It just isn't getting you anywhere."

"No Phil you don't get it. I, she…I got to the arena and Barbie wanted me as revenge for that stupid match to break Anita and Paul up. Don't worry I told her to fuck off." I told him at the shocked look on his face. "But then I saw Anita talking to Chris. He came down in my match and kissed me." It came out a whisper.

"HE DID WHAT?" I cringed a little at how angry he was.

"I kneed him in the balls, don't think I'd put up with that for a second. But it was her who got him to do it!... I need a shower." I said taking his face in my hands and kissing him. I came out 20 minutes later and sat in-between Phil and Scott.

"Hey pretty lady." Scott smiled. "You know Phil's right and what has happened proves it. You got to stop this before it gets way outta hand." I sighed I knew they were both right and I knew better than to tell Phil not to get back at Chris. I would just have to see how things would play out.

A/N: Ok is this just the start of things to come from Chris? Will Quinn call it quits? Will Anita take things further? And what about Barbie?


	5. Chapter 5

||Anita||

As the bell rang and the match ended I watched Quinn leave feeling more than a little guilty. I stalked over to Chris and pulled him up off the ground. "What in the Hell was that!" I demanded. He was still in pain, so I just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him backstage. Once I'd gotten him to the trainer room, with a lot of help from Paul, I got right back in his face. "What were you doing?" I hollered.

"What you said…" He whimpered.

"No, you didn't. I told you to just come down and maybe interfere if it looked like she was going to win! I didn't say to shove your tongue halfway down her throat you old perv!" I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair.

"Jesus, Ani, you should go apologize." Paul suggested. I just nodded. I had never intended for Chris to take it that far.

"I'm going to go find her." I finally said. I walked out and went to the locker room, Barbie was cowering in the corner, but before I could say anything Quinn got right in my face.

"You know Bob I only wish I was as vindictive as you. If I was, Barbie would be fucking that boyfriend of yours." She snapped. I looked over at Barbra, had they been planning to use her to take Paul away from me? Before I could think too much about it Quinn was right back in my face. "You have made a big mistake Anita, you've crossed the line. You are going to pay dearly for it." Then she stormed out. Sarona walked out behind her, making sure to slam into me with her shoulder. As I changed I noticed Barbie still cowering in the corner. I just looked at her for a while after I was packed and ready to go, then I just walked out.

See how merciful I can be?

But that meant there would be no mercy whatsoever for Quinn. I had come in here to try and apologize and that stupid little brat hadn't even let me say a word! Well, I guess I can't call her little since she's three years older than me, and taller than me, but you get my point.

As I walked out Paul was waiting for me, looking gorgeous in his wrestling gear, I smiled at him.

"You have a match tonight?" He nodded with a huge smile, god I loved his smile.

"But it's also Drew's last match. I beat him then Teddy's going to fire him."

"Well that's not your fault, we told him he should have never married Tiffany, you don't date a GM, it's just not a good plan." I reassured him.

"I know it's just…" He sighed, his smile gone. He and Drew were really close, we all three were pretty good friends.

"Drew understands, it's not you, it's the script." I smiled at him and gave him a small hug, burying my face in his chest. I thought about Quinn talking about Barbie stealing Paul away from me and it just made me hold him tighter. He pulled back from me.

"What's wrong Ani?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'll talk to you after your match." A techie came over and told Paul he needed to go, I gave him a small kiss for good luck and watched as he left. He had just gotten out of hearing range when Natalie and Beth strode up to me on their high horses.

"What were you doing today? That's low Anita." Natalie snapped.

"You know that Quinn and Phil are happy together, why would you ever try to break them up?" Beth added.

"I never intended for that to happen-" I tried but Natalie just shook her head.

"The only reason you're still here is because you're such good friends with Teddy. That's actually it. You do realize that right?"

"I didn't choose to be a heel-" I tried again, but this time it was Beth who interrupted me.

"Neither did we, but we still have our moments where we're okay, everyone just hates you all the time." Natalie nodded and patted my cheek.

"Maybe you should start having some actual talent, not just connections."

"Now ladies, are you tormenting this poor girl?" We all looked up to See Cody Runnels smiling his beautiful smile.

"No Cody." Beth and Natalie said as if in a trance.

"Well, why don't you two go find something else to do? I have to talk to Ani here." I blinked a few times at this, Paul was the only one who ever called me Ani. Natalie and Beth walked off as Cody sauntered up to me.

"Nice moves in the ring today." He said, grinning. I sighed.

"I already tried to tell everyone, I didn't tell Chris to-" Cody put his finger to my lips.

"Shh." He cooed. Okay, this was weird. I suddenly remembered Quinn saying she would get me back for this, had she told Cody to do this so Paul would break up with me? Before I could think Cody got even closer to me, so I backed up. "Listen, I'm going to be in an intergender tag team match next week for Smackdown and they told me I could pick my partner, you interested?" I must be dreaming. Cody was a champion, asking me to be in a match with him?

Wait…

This had to be a trap. Cody had never even talked to me before. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why me?" I asked bluntly. I've never been one for beating around the bush. Cody smiled.

"Because we're the two biggest heels on Smackdown, and I think we could have a very successful relationship. Business relationship of course." He said, his perfect teeth glimmering in the lights. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'll think about it." I said simply. Cody's smile fell the slightest bit.

"It's not Paul, is it?"

"I'll think about it." I repeated. Just then Paul walked up, glistening from his fight. He nodded his head at Cody.

"Mr. Runnels." He said simply.

"Mr. Lloyd." Cody replied. Paul slipped his arm around my waist. I think he thought this would send Cody away, but Cody either didn't get the hint or ignored it.

"What do you want with Ani?" Paul asked, like me, he was pretty blunt about things.

"I was wondering if she would like to be my partner in an intergender tag team match next week." Paul tensed up.

"Well, do you want to Ani?" Paul asked. I shrugged.

"I told him I'd think about it." Paul turned back to Cody with a smug look on his face.

"Well there's your answer Mr. Runnels, so have a nice day." Cody scowled and finally scampered off. Paul looked at me, thinking the same thing I was. "Do you think it's a trap?" He asked.

"Well if it is, now you know, so it won't work."

"Well if something does happen, I will thoroughly enjoy beating that smug little grin off his face." Paul teased. I smiled and ran my hand over his arm.

"What happened to you not liking pda?" I asked.

"I make an exception for anyone trying to get that close to you." He said, completely serious. I smiled at his jealousy and stood on my tip toes to kiss the tip of his nose. "Well I'm going to go get changed so we can maybe get something to eat." He pulled his hand from my back as we walked to the boy's locker room. I sat outside while Paul quickly changed then we were off to find some place to eat.

He noticed me just sort of picking at me food with a fork and looked at me."So what were you going to talk to me about? Did you apologize to Quinn?" I let out a long sigh.

"I tried, but…" I thought about her comment of Barbra stealing Paul again. He reached over and took my hand.

"Ani, please tell me." I let out a long sigh and told him about what she'd said about Barbra and what she said about getting me back. I quoted her directly, and at the 'Barbie would be fucking that boyfriend of yours' comment he almost choked on his sandwich. When I finished he just looked at me for a long time. "I hope you know I have no interest in Barbra whatsoever."

"I know, we've already been through this. I trust you Paul, you'd never do something like that."

"Damn straight." He muttered. "I can't believe Phil doesn't say anything about this, I mean, you tried to apologize, she just didn't want to listen. Maybe you can try again on Monday." I let out another long sigh.

"I guess."

"Now back to Cody, do you want to be in that match? That might be a very smart alliance to make. And I'll beat his ass into a coma if he tries anything." I just continued to pick at my food.

"The timing just seems too perfect. I just feel like something is going to happen."

"But if it does, we'll know it was planned, do you know who it's against?" I shook my head.

"He didn't tell me."

"Well maybe you can call him tomorrow." I was silent the entire ride back to the hotel. I just couldn't get Quinn's words out of my head, I didn't want anything to happen to Paul because she and I didn't get along. So when we got to the hotel I told him I was going to find Quinn and apologize. He sighed, but then just kissed me and walked into our room.

We all know who's in what rooms in case of emergency, so I walked over to the room Quinn shared with Phil and knocked. I opened the door to see Phil, looking very confused.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need to apologize to Quinn about what happened." I said. Phil laced his hands behind his head.

"I think what you need to do is just stay the Hell away from her. And if you ever send Chris anywhere near Quinn again, I'll be taking it out on your little boy toy." Then Phil slammed the door in my face. I bit my lip.

So much for apologizing.

I walked back to Paul and I's room feeling defeated. But as I knocked he opened the door and smiled. "I didn't get to apologize…again." He shrugged.

"Try again on Monday." He suggested. Then he got this devilish grin on his face as he pulled me into our room, shut the door, and pressed me against it. "But until then I'm going to have to keep a very close eye on you." He said, brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"Paul…" I whispered, but he cut me off by smashing his lips to mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped my legs around his stomach. He then effortlessly picked me up and dropped me on the bed, his lips never leaving mine as he laid over me and slowly moved his kisses down my throat. But then I sighed."Paul. Can we not…you know…tonight?" He looked up, obviously disappointed. But when I weakly smiled at him he just kissed me again and sat up. "Are you mad?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You've had a rough day Ani, I get it."

"So did you! I just…" I sighed and sat up. "I can't get Quinn's face out of my head when she yelled at me. I hurt her Paul, I feel like shit."

"I thought you hated her?"

"I don't hate anyone that much. I would never want to break her and Phil up."

"That's because you're a good person Ani." He kissed me again before he slipped off his shirt and his pants and crawled under the covers, patting the spot next to him. I stood up, sliding off my jeans, my ring and my bracelets and took out my earrings, setting them on the nightstand. I hopped in and cuddled up next to him. I watched as he fell asleep and gently kissed him so I wouldn't wake him up. I tried to fall asleep, but the minute I closed my eyes all I could see was the water, dragging me down as the wind threw me every which way. I opened my eyes back up.

No sleep for me tonight, again. I sighed and slowly slipped out of bed and walked over to the window, looking at a nighttime Kansas. We would be back in Louisiana in just a few weeks, I would be safe again in the lights of New Orleans, back home.

I let out another long sigh. It'd been seven years and I still was having nightmares. I leaned against the window as I head Paul groan.

"Come back to bed Ani."

"Go back to sleep Paul." But instead of listening to me he got out of bed and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Nightmares again?" He asked, knowing my insomnia all too well.

"What else could it possibly be?" I asked. He kissed the top of my head. "I think it's because I know we're going back, they're going to ask me to be on TV and I know they're going to talk about it."

"Ani, what happened happened. It's in the past, the present is here, with me." I turned around and smashed my lips to his desperately, wanting to make the ghosts go away. Paul picked up immediately and embraced me, pressing my back into the wall and softly running his lips down the side of my neck. His hands slipped down my sides, sending jolts of electricity through my body. He then grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his stomach again, pressing me even harder into the wall as his lips found mine again. We looked at eachother for the breifest moment, then he carried me back to bed where we spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

When Raw rolled around the next week I was more than a little nervous. I hadn't seen Quinn to apologize, and I was going to be in the mixed tag team match with Cody tomorrow. I sat back on the couch, Paul by my side, and looked over the script again. I was going to be in a match against Quinn tonight, then use a steel chair while the ref was distracted, why he was distracted I wasn't told, costing her the win. I let out a sigh.

How could I try to be a good guy if they never gave me a chance?

A/N: MYSTERY. What is Anita's dark secret? Will Quinn accept her apology? It's up to SEG now! Xoxox TMG


	6. Chapter 6

~Quinn~

It was getting kind of late when there was a knock on the door. I couldn't get up as Scott had drifted off to sleep his head on my shoulder as we sat and watched Inglorious Bastards. Phil got up and answered the door. I couldn't see who was there of hear what was actually being said, but I could hear Phil's tone of voice and see that from his stance he was none too happy with the visitor. Which was only further made apparent when he slammed the door shut jolting Scott awake.

"Jeez anger issue's much." Scott yawned. Phil sat down next to me, pulling me into him holding me close. I panicked at his reaction; if it was Chris I was so going to wring his neck.

"Phil, who was it?" But it could only be Chris only he could wind him up that much.

"It was Anita." Well I guess that made sense. Phil was usually nothing but a gentleman. However Anita involving Chris and having him kiss me was crossing the line. He'd calm down soon and feel bad about slamming the door in her face.

"What did she want? Did she come to apologise?" Scott asked.

"And why would she apologise?" I asked amusedly and looked at Phil, but he looked away guiltily. "She did come to apologise didn't she? What happened to ending this silly feud?" I chided him gently.

"Quinn that prick shoved his tongue down your throat because of her…" He paused and I could see the guilt wash over him again. I took his free hand and locked our fingers together. "Look if she really wants to apologise she'll come and talk to you Monday night."

Monday night rolled round and I was sat in the locker room rubbing my temples trying to refrain from killing Barbie, again she was going on about breaking Paul and Anita up. She shut up as Sarona walked in script in hand.

"You are not going to like this Quinn." I looked at her a little confused. "Well tonight you lose again against Bobbie when she hits you with a steal chair while the ref is distracted. Doesn't say who is doing the distracting though. And tomorrow you get to team with Paul against Anita and Cody."

"Oh that's just great and does it say who wins?"

"No it's an open contest." She sighed; sitting down next to me passing me the script. I ran my eyes over it skimming through.

"Why doesn't it say who's going to interfere? It could be Eve, Chris or if they're going with an angle with Cody it could be him." I ran my hand through my hair. I may not win tonight, but I'd make sure I'd win the tag match.

"Well I just stopped by to give you the script, I'll catch you later." Sarona gave me a quick hug and left. Leaving me again with Barbie.

"Quinn this is the perfect time for you to get back at her! You could kiss Paul or I could come own with you and when you beat her I could kiss him." She giggled, but I'd had enough.

"Jesus fucking Christ are you that thick? He isn't interested and I will under no circumstances help you split them up."

"But Quinn she tried to split you and…"

"Tried being the operative word. She tried and failed, but I will not sink to that level."

"Ok what do you have in mind? If it doesn't work can we then try?" Oh my god how could she be so dense? I couldn't take being in the same room as her any more. I could feel my brain cells dying slowly one by one. I got up and yanked open the door almost colliding with Anita. She looked at me strangely, but didn't say anything or try to stop me as I walked past her. I wondered if she had heard us. She looked kind of shocked. Hell even if she did I didn't care. She could think what she liked about me. Screw her and Ace they could bite me. Speaking of Ace he was stood with David Otunga at gorilla.

"Quinn!" Great just who I wanted to talk with. Not.

"Yeah?" David gave me a dirty look for not showing an ounce of respect for ol'snigglefritz.

"I want to make it clear to you that you are to follow the script. You will lose to Anita, you will take the chair shot and will not bitch about the interference in your match." He snapped out.

"Yes sir, of course sir, would you like me to clean your shoes sir?" I asked mockingly and saluted him. He glared and walked away. Jackass. I caught sight of Anita and she looked amused by my answer to Ace. I turned away from her and faced the curtain waiting for my music.

"Quinn…" She said and I turned. I gave her a blank expression. "About last week with Chris."

"What about it?" I asked calmly, I would not snap at her, I would not give her attitude. Phil and Scott said I needed to end it then fine. I could be civil-ish.

"I never meant for him to take things that far. He was supposed to distract you and give me the win."

"So…"

"I apologise for what happened. And…" She didn't get to finish as my music hit. I walked out smiling, slapping the fans hands and posing as usual. Anita made her way down to boo's and the match got under way. I dominated the entire match until and I'm sure you guessed it Jericho made an appearance as I went for the cover. He stood there on the apron and blew me a kiss. I didn't even have to pretend I was on my feet and over to him in a flash. There was nothing said about not hurting him. But Phil was running down the ramp. He wasn't supposed to be there.

"Punk what the hell? Get outta here!" I hollered as the ref focused on the men brawling outside the ring. This was Anita's fault if she hadn't have involved him this fight wouldn't be happening. I turned completely forgetting that Anita was to take me out with a chair. In forgetting about it I didn't take the hit as I should and I felt like my head had been taken off as the chair connected with my face.

My eyes fluttered open and I was backstage in the trainer's room Phil's face swimming in and out of focus.

"P-Phil? What happened?"

"Babe! Oh god Quinn you scared the crap out of me. Anita she hit you with the chair."

"She did? Why the fuck did she do that?" And then I remembered the match and Chris coming down. "It was my fault I didn't move with it. I was more focused on what was happening outside the ring."

"Phil if you could give us a sec, I need to check her over more now she's awake." He sighed and kissed my check concern for my well-being etched all over his face. Dan checked me over and came to the conclusion I had a mild concussion and that I would no longer be in my match tomorrow, but should be ok for next week.

"Thanks Dan." I smiled getting up and stopping as my balance was slightly off. I took a deep breath and walked out. Sarona was there and wrapped me in a hug.

"That evil little wench! Are you ok Quinn? Silly question, but…" I chuckled at my friends concern.

"I'm ok really Sarona, I fucked up. Hey did the fans chant that?" I asked thinking about Randy screwing up that RKO on the Big Show the other week. A weird thing to think, but I thought it none the less.

"No they were horrified. You were out for a good five minutes. Phil here was wanting to tear everyone in the vicinity a new one." She smirked as Phil pulled me backwards into him and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sure you'd have been just as angry and worried as I was Sarona. You were just laid there Quinn, I didn't know what to do." I turned my head and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry baby." He shook his head and was about to speak.

"No I'm sorry Quinn. I just swung, I didn't think." Phil tensed and I could feel the anger roll off his body, but Sarona got there first.

"Sorry? Sorry! You could have put her out of action for months you stupid girl! You're lucky it was just a mild concussion. It could have been way worse. But it's ok cos you're sorry. Just like I suppose you're sorry for involving Chris, for having him stick his tongue down her throat! Sorry…" I had to stop her, it wasn't Anita's fault and I could see how upset she was about it."

"Sarona stop it! It was my fuck up not hers. Just leave it be. I have a head ache; I need some Tylenol a shower and some sleep." I pulled away from Phil grabbing his hand and pulling him off to the locker room. I didn't know what to say or do with Anita so I patted her shoulder as I walked past. I came out of the locker room in my street clothes and was stopped by Josh and a camera man. Great.

"Quinn can we have a quick word?" I smiled at him.

"Sure thing Josh."

"Things seem to be getting out of hand fast between you and Bobbie. You won't be fighting as planned tomorrow night and Kelly Kelly will be taking your spot." This was news to me she just wanted to get near Paul. "What are your intentions going to be next week on Raw if you're cleared to fight?"

"It will be as my intentions always are Josh. I come here to wrestle for the fans and I'll do exactly that. I'll kick ass and take names. As for you Bobbie." I looked at the camera a twisted little smirk on my face. You have to play it up for the fans. "You'll find yourself pretty soon on the receiving end of a kill drop!" I walked away then Phil following behind. Back at the hotel I took some Tylenol and showered. Slipping on my nightclothes I crawled into bed. I drifted off as Phil went to shower only to have him shake me awake.

"Are you really going to do that all night?" he smirked and kissed my exposed shoulder.

"I am indeed. Don't want you dying on me."

"You continue to wake me up you'll be dead." I smiled shoving him playfully. As the morning rolled round I was like an irritable grizzly bear. Phil on the other hand was fast asleep. I changed and wandered down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast catching sight of Cody and Barbie huddled in a corner I really didn't pay attention to them and went to Sarona.

"Morning."

"Hey Quinn how you feeling today?"

"Can't complain a little head ache, but I'm good." I began eating some toast and continued to chat with Sarona.

"So you going to do anything at ringside tonight?" I frowned at her. "You're ringside for what should be you're match. Didn't Phil tell you?" I sighed shaking my head.

"No Phil is asleep after spending most of last night checking to see if I was alive. As for what I'm going to do. I'm going to sit next to Booker and watch the match and Barbie closely." I explained briefly what Barbie wanted me to do and Sarona laughed.

"She is so delusional, it's pathetic."

"Yeah well I may not like Anita, but I wouldn't try and split anyone up including her and Paul."

My problem with sitting ringside is I had to wear stupid outfits like the one I wore last week. I tugged up the front of my corset top and walked out to Kelly's music. As we got to the ring Barbie hugged me. I patted her back and flashed a smile before going to sit by Booker. Paul came out followed shortly by Cody and then Anita. This should be an interesting match.

A/N: Ok so has Quinn really accepted Anita's apology? What will Chris do next? Are Cody and Barbie up to something? What will happen in the match? TMG will tell you all :D


	7. Chapter 7

||Anita||

As I stood backstage with Paul we just looked at each other for the longest time. He had told Teddy that he didn't want to be in a match against me, but Teddy said that since we weren't dating in a storyline he would have to, because what creative wanted, creative got. They actually wanted to set up an on screen romance between Cody and I if we won tonight, so I of course wanted Paul to win so that wouldn't happen. Creative's idiotic reasoning was that since Paul and I had been dating so long it shouldn't be a problem and our relationship would come out fine in the end.

"I just can't get over the feeling this is a trap." He whispered. "Especially with Quinn and Barbra involved. Besides," He said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "What if I accidently hurt you?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a tough girl Paul." I said, mimicking having his enormous biceps. His frown didn't budge.

"So who do you think paid off creative to pull this shit?" He asked, clearly upset. I shrugged.

"With my mile long list of enemies, who knows? Maybe they all chipped in a hundred bucks." Paul kissed the top of my head as a techie came and got us.

"Please be careful." He asked, concern written all over his face.

"I will." I said as we got backstage. "You too."

"I promise, I love you, never forget that." He whispered so no one else would hear us.

"I love you too; now let's go kick each other's asses." He chuckled as Barbra's music hit and she walked out with Quinn. Paul kissed my forehead before he walked out, the crowd cheering for him so loudly I'm pretty sure all of Austin, Texas heard it. The moment Paul was gone Cody smiled at me.

"I'll try not to beat him up too badly." Cody said with a smirk. Before I could tell him I would kill him in the night if he actually hurt Paul his music started and he sauntered out to the ring. Then it was my turn. As the whole audience erupted in boos I tried my best to not look half as worried as I was. As I slipped into the ring I came face to face with Barbra, who, to my endless glee, I was at least two inches taller than, but she did her best to look me in the eyes as I waited for the bell to ring. The second I heard that ding I lunged at Barbra, putting her in a headlock and running up the ropes, slamming her head into the ground. The crowd booed so loudly it was near deafening. So I let Barbra get a few swings at me before I Irish whipped her into the ropes and when she bounced back gave her a huge boot to the face. In true heel style I paraded around the ring as she got up, blowing a kiss to Paul. This was obviously a mistake, because Barbra snapped and grabbed the back of my tights and flipping me over on my back and going for the pin. I kicked out before the ref even said two. If she thought she was going to win that easily she was dead wrong. I stood up and roundhouse kicked her in her pretty little face. Taking time to smile at her as she slowly got up, making sure I didn't take my eyes off her as I made my way to the top of the turnbuckle, hitting her with a drop kick the second she got up, but landing on my side wrong and hurting my ribs. But hey, no guts no glory, right? We both slowly crawled to our partners in true dramatic style. I lifted myself up just enough to tag Cody and then slid out of the ring, taking a moment to make sure nothing was badly damaged before I hopped back onto the apron.

As I watched them fight each other I felt sick as Cody just kept beating up on Paul, and I was not apparently doing a very good job at hiding it as I heard Cole ask Josh if something had happened between Paul and I. I bit my lip as I watched how viciously Cody attacked him. When I saw he was going to go for the Cross Rhodes I threw out my hand, there was no way I was going to be in a storyline relationship with him. He looked at me forever, but I insisted, saying I wasn't done with Barbra. He looked at me, then at Paul, then back to me with this sick little smile and did the Cross Rhodes, slamming Paul into the mat so hard that it shook. He then walked over to me and smacked my shoulder, hopping out of the ring and gesturing for me to go in.

I looked at Paul and then back to Cody. I wasn't going to pin him and be in a story line with that creep. I hopped in the ring and looked back to Cody who gestured to me like I was an idiot to go for the pin. And if we did win, it wasn't going to be because I pinned Paul, it'd be because I beat Barbra into a near coma. I suddenly heard the crowd begin to chant my name. That had never happened to me before, but it felt great. Suddenly Cody yelling at me faded back in.

That's when I clotheslined Cody right off the apron and to the floor. I smiled as the crowd went crazy. But as I turned around Barbra clotheslined me and sent me down, she must have tagged Paul when I was distracted. As I started to get up she grabbed my face and smashed it over and over into the mat. I felt dizzy when she finally stopped she stepped off my back and pulled me up, hitting me with the Kelly kick. I knew that this was what I'd wanted to happen, but I'd hoped that Paul would pin Cody, not Barbra beating me. But as long as things would get to stay the way they were I was happy. I laid there as Barbra got the pin but when I opened my eyes I saw her run over to Paul and lock her lips to his. He looked shocked and tried to get her off him, but not before I went over there and ripped her off giving her a giant left hook that looked like it knocked her out cold.

No one touches my man.

As I stood there huffing and puffing from my fight Paul tried not to smile, the crowd booed again, my moment was gone as the refs tried to pull me away from Barbra as she got up. Then I saw her smiling and knew some serious shit was about to go down. She asked for a mike and got straight in my face, playing up her punched in face.

"Look Bobbie, I know you're sad about Paul and you breaking up, but don't take it out on me. He's mine now!" I just stared at her, then I looked at Paul, who was as confused as I was. The crowd immediately started cheering for Paul and Barbra to kiss again, when I was about to lunge for her again I felt my arms get pinned behind my back.

"You should start reading the script Ani." Cody whispered. "If we won we got a storyline relationship, but if they won they got one." All I saw was red as I kicked my legs out and knocked Barbra square in the back of the head, dropping her like a sack of bricks. Paul, having to go with the storyline, kneeled by her side. His face was concerned, but his eyes were smiling. I ripped myself away from Cody, but as I turned around to face him I saw Quinn.

"You have made a big mistake Anita, you've crossed the line. You are going to pay dearly for it."

I remembered Quinn's words. I should have known all along. Barbra was too stupid to plan something like this by herself. I slid out of the ring and made a beeline for her.

"YOU!" I screamed. "YOU DID THIS!" I was ready to rip her eyes out and shove them down her throat so she could see her shriveled black heart for herself. I was about to lunge at her when I felt myself get grabbed from behind again. "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, trying to pull myself away. "She planned this! All of it! I said I was sorry Quinn, I apologized and was ready to put this behind us and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" I could feel my eyes sting with tears. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I tried to wriggle lose but failed. "Get off of me!" I finally ripped myself away from whoever had grabbed me, I turned around to see Phil. I looked back to Quinn, who looked shocked. "You are going to suffer for this, dearly. That I promise you." I wiped my eyes and walked backstage, shoving a camera out of my face. As I was headed for the locker room I could see the looks of sympathy but I ignored them. I hated it when people saw me cry. Luckily I composed myself as Matt Striker walked up to me.

"Bobbie, do you have a minute?" I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I saw him back up the slightest bit.

"Well, people want to know what happened between you and Justin! The web is buzzing over how you wanted to save him from Cody and then attacked Kelly Kelly when she kissed him." Matt could see that he pushed the wrong buttons as I got right in his face.

"Listen to me. Justin loved me until that skank Kelly and her evil little sidekick Quinn took him from me. And trust me, I will make sure they both regret that decision for the rest of time itself." I glared at Matt for a few more seconds before I stormed off, listening to him try to keep his voice from shaking as I found my way to the locker room to see A.J. and Natalie. They both tried to console me, but I didn't want to hear it as I changed and grabbed my things. I stepped out of the locker room to see Teddy and felt my face turn hot with anger.

"What the Hell was that?" I demanded. "You told me that if Cody and I won then we got a storyline relationship. You didn't say anything about that blood sucking bitch helping Barbra steal Paul away from me!"

"I didn't know! All creative told me was that if you and Cody won, you got a storyline, they never said a thing about Barbra."

"That's because Barbra isn't on your show." John Laurinaitis said as he walked up.

"You planned this?" I demanded.

"It makes for a good storyline, and now that you and Barbra will be fighting over Paul, it will make for an even better one."

"You can't do this." I heard Paul hiss as he walked up wrapping his arm around me. "You have to tell us about shit like that!"

"But then I wouldn't get to have two of my divas be part of such a great rivalry. Besides," John continued. "It was Quinn's idea."

"What?" I demanded. I looked at Paul, we had known this had to be a trap.

"She said she thought it would be a good little revenge plot since you made Jericho kiss her last week. Why do you think she accompanied Barbra out there? She wanted to make sure Barbra won. She said the crowd would love it and she was right, everyone wants Barbra and Paul to get together. Have you not read all the fan fiction? They're the legendary couple. You're the heel, people want to see her win him and see you suffer."

"I'll tell you right where to shove your little 'legendary couple'-" I started, but Paul clamped his hand over my mouth while I threw out ever obscenity known to man at John.

"We're not going to stand for this." Paul swore. John just chuckled at him.

"Have fun then, if you don't remember right, I'm the GM. I can put your little girlfriend in a match against Kane and Mason Ryan if I want to, so I'd watch my mouth if I were you."

"Vince will be hearing about this John." Teddy swore. But John just laughed at him.

"All Vince cares about is ratings, which is exactly what this match has given him. Just be glad it was on your sad little show." And then he walked away.

That night I just stood, looking out the window with my hands leaned against it for almost an hour, just thinking about how I'd get Quinn back for this. Paul, who'd just gotten out of the shower, came over and hugged me from behind. He didn't even have to say anything, we just stood together, watching the sun set on Austin.

"I just can't believe it." I said finally. "I mean, she was so nice the other day…"

"Look, the bright side is, you still get me for when we're off camera, which is a Hell of a lot more than when we are on camera." I sighed.

"I know it's just, you know Barbra is going to take serious advantage of this. She'll never get her mitts off of you when you are on camera."

"Well, that was a nice addition with the 'he loved me until they took him away' angle, then maybe you'll get to break us up a lot." I turned around and looked at Paul, his beautiful brown eyes, his cheeks, his beard, and his adorable punkish haircut. I bit my lip.

"Which will just make them hate me even more."

"They cheered for you when you knocked Cody's block off. That was awesome." He tried. I just kissed him softly.

"Thanks for trying, but I don't think that's going to work this time. I'm just so sick of everyone but you hating me."

"New Orleans doesn't hate you. After all you did for that city Ani? You're they're hero. Just wait two more weeks, then you'll be back home and I'll prove that these people love you." He looked so deeply into my eyes I felt my knees start to go weak. "Just like how much I love you." He said, kissing me so lovingly that my stomach lit on fire. He pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks Paul." I said softly.

"That's what I'm here for." He teased. But while he slept soundly next to me that night I just stared at the ceiling. Quinn and Barbra would pay dearly for this, that I would make sure of if it killed me. But how? As badly as I wanted to hurt her I didn't really have anything against Phil big enough to take his girlfriend away from him.

I wasn't that low.

But I knew that I wouldn't let those two bimbos off easily. I turned over and looked at Paul, fast asleep with his arm draped over me. Because of them I would have to watch that little hoe strut around with him like her arm candy for god knows how long. I don't think I could get away with just ripping their faces off, but I would have to think of something just as humiliating. The next time I saw those two,

The gloves were off.

A/N: YES. this took longer for me than usual, but I had to give SEG a great set up :D next one's from her. Xoxox TMG


	8. Chapter 8

~Quinn~

I couldn't believe my eyes as Barbie locked lips with Paul. I'm mean like what the fuck? Booker leaned over seeing I couldn't believe what was going on.

"Quinn, the winners of the match get a relationship storyline." He said bluntly and leaned back to get involved with his argument with Cole. Anita attacked Barbie and then went for her again when Cody whispered something to her. I smiled Barbie deserved a beat down for the crap she just pulled. I wonder who Barbie McBitchWhore slept with to get this storyline? But I didn't have time to ponder this as Anita was in my face.

"YOU!" She screamed. "YOU DID THIS!" I didn't know what to say or do to make this better. I had done nothing. Yet I knew why she was blaming me because of what I'd said last week. But I wouldn't do this. I planned to beat her down in the ring. Right now though it looked like I was the only one about to take a beating. That is until Phil came, he kind of just appeared. My knight in shining armour. He pinned her so she could do nothing. "LET GO OF ME!" She cried bucking against him. I wanted to assure her, but I didn't know how to. "She planned this! All of it! I said I was sorry Quinn, I apologized and was ready to put this behind us and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" I felt like I had been slapped. I had done nothing, but Barbie had. I would beat her senseless for this. "I'LL KILL YOU! Get off of me!" She finally ripped herself from Phil and I looked at her shocked and a little saddened at her thinking I could do such a thing. "You are going to suffer for this, dearly. That I promise you." Then she stalked backstage I was pretty sure she was on the verge of tears. Phil pulled my arm gently and walked me backstage. I walked towards the locker rooms seeing Anita and Paul walk off. Teddy stood there looking after her retreating form. I needed to be calm and composed about this.

"Mr Long?" He whirled round at me anger in his eyes.

"You are low you know that Davro. You are low and pathetic." He stormed off after that. I walked into the locker room and saw Nattie and April (AJ).

"Quinn." Nattie began. I closed my eyes I'd say my piece and then she could say hers.

"If you wanna cuss me out get to the back of the line. I don't know why people think I would sink so low as to do something like that. Sure I'm not Anita's biggest fan, but I would never do…" I couldn't keep the tears in. I was angry and upset and I wanted to wring Barbra's neck. Nattie came and hugged me.

"I believe you Quinn, but erm things might get worse for you." I looked up at her puzzled. I smiled slightly as April passed me a tissue. "We just heard Laurinaitis tell her it was your idea as revenge." My heart dropped everyone was going to hate me for this.

"Nattie I never. You know me if I'm gunning for you I beat you up and cuss you out, I don't pull shit like that. I know how much that shit hurts." I'd had a best friend do that to me before. She felt I had stolen the guy she thought she loved and then helped some skank get in his pants, which tore us apart.

"I know Quinn. And people aren't going to hate you, you have too many friends here were as virtually no one likes Anita." I tried for a smile, but couldn't muster it. I soon found myself on my own in the locker room. This was Barbie and Ace's fault. I was never one to let things lie, especially things that pissed me off and made me come across as someone I'm not. I took off out of the locker room to Ace's office and barged in. Barbra was sat in the corner and tried to shrink herself so I wouldn't notice her.

"You!" I pointed at Ace. "What kind of shit are you pulling? I did not in any way shape or form tell you to that it would be a good revenge plot. Tell her the god damn truth!" He shook his head and laughed at me.

"I don't think so Quinn, this story line is too good to pass up. You'll get a match against Anita next week and I expect you to win. I can't have my Divas lose repeatedly to Teddy's." I glared at him and switched my gaze to Barbie, I gave her a look promising a world of hurt. When I got back to the hotel with Phil all I could do was pace. I knew Anita well enough to know she wouldn't take this lying down. I knew she would come up with some bullshit to get back at me. I assumed the guys would still be friendly with me. And if they were it meant I had more than Phil watching my back if Chris decided to try anything whether off his own back or by suggestion from Anita. I couldn't see her throwing herself at Phil, plus the mood Phil was in with her he'd tell her to fuck off and a lot of the girls had my back and hopefully still do so they would hopefully stop her from trying anything.

"Quinn will you stop pacing. Whatever she does we'll face it together."

"You shouldn't have to face anything and neither should I! I have done nothing wrong, but Ace has said it was me and as far as she is now concerned it's all my doing." He pulled me to him and cupped my face then trailed his hands down my sides. I sighed contentedly only Phil could calm me.

"It doesn't matter what she does. I am here for you and I am never leaving you. She can fuck off."

Monday finally rolled round and I hadn't been this nervous since my first live show. I was literal jumping out of my skin I didn't know what she had planned and whether she'd do it on screen or off. I walked to the locker room and a lot of the other divas were in there. Great I braced myself for the backlash.

"Quinn! Oh honey we heard all about what Barbie has done!" Victoria said coming to me and giving me a hug.

"That little slut has pushed things too far." Beth snapped.

"What are you going to do about her Quinn." Sarona asked getting to the point.

"I don't know yet, I have to worry about what Anita is going to do first. And then Barbie is going to be broken." I smiled. I was so happy the girls were still all friends with me. At least they knew I wouldn't do something as horrible as what Anita had said I'd done. The door opened and Martin was there to tell me I needed to head down to promo. I said I wasn't changed and he said it was fine and to hurry up. He wasn't his usual cheerful self so something was up. I got there just as the camera started to roll and I saw Anita.

"There you are Quinn. I hope you're ready for our match tonight." She smirked and I glimpsed something in her hand. I walked into frame a smile on my face.

"Honey you better damn believe I'm ready. I'll be handing you your ass tonight." She pulled a pair of barber clippers up into the shot.

"Hmm I don't think you'll be winning tonight Quinn. I'm going to enjoy shaving your hair when I beat you. Don't worry though you're straight edge, Serena shaved her hair for Punk. I think you should too." She smirked.

"Yeah and you have to beat me first and let's face it, it's not on your list of accomplishments. No you have to get Jericho to do your dirty work for you. Enough talk, bring you're A game cos when I hit the Kill Drop its game over for you." I walked off leaving her cursing. I couldn't believe she was doing this, but it was mild to what I expected her to do. It must only be the beginning of things to come. I changed into my Raw wrestling gear and headed back to the curtain only to find Barbie there alongside Ace and Otunga.

"Quinn you need to win this match! I can't have one of my Divas a face at that walk round with a shaven head! I don't care what you have to do or if Barbra has to get involved, but you will win and you will shave her head instead!" I wanted to smack him, but I refrained taking a deep breath and smiling. Barbie took this as I was ok with her.

"So thanks if you hadn't have hated Anita the way you do, me and Paul wouldn't have gotten together." She smiled as Ace walked away satisfied that all was good. I pinned her to the wall the second he was out of sight.

"I knew blondes were as a general rule stupid, but boy you take the cake. I am not your friend, I will never be your friend and as for me helping you get Paul. I have done nothing. I wanted nothing to do with your little plan and I still don't. Try and drag my name through the mud again and you'll find yourself in a match with me and I'll make sure it's a no disqualification match." She flustered and tried to push me away.

"Ok Quinn, I promise I won't." I released her to see Sarona watching us. She walked over and glared at Barbie.

"Watch your back out there Quinn. Jimmy and Jey (The Usos) are keeping an eye out for Jericho, but I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her." She hugged me and backed off as my music hit. Yeah I don't either, but who do I look out for Anita or Barbie? I put my media face on and walked out slapping high fives with the fans. As I finished posing in the ring Barbie walked towards me to hug me and I backed up staring her down. Not the best idea and I'd probably be shouted at for not keeping in character, but she was on my shit list. Anita's music played and out she walked with the shaver. I took a deep breath I would not allow her to shave my head, that meant I had to beat her. But I wouldn't allow Barbie to get involved. I turned to her as Anita came down to the ring really going for the whole I'm a heel so hate me skit.

"Listen to me Barbie, do not under any circumstances involve yourself in this match or I'll be shaving your hair off." I hissed out. She blanched and then climbed out of the ring. The bell rang and we locked up. Anita pushing me into the corner and wailing on me till the ref pulled her from me. She'd caught me in the face a couple of times. I dabbed my lip to see she had split it. Fine I could play those games. As the ref moved and she came forward I speared her to the mat. I straddled her and beat her. Lifting her head I repeatedly smacked her head into the mat. The ref got to four and I pulled off. I Irish whipped her into the corner intending to hit a monkey flip, but she brought her leg up and caught me in the face and I crashed to the mat. She climbed the turnbuckle and hit a senton going for the cover, but I got my arm up before two. I rolled going to pull myself up on the ropes only to have her slam my face repeatedly into the mat. She backed off again and I stood up as she charged me. I ducked lifting her up and sending her sailing over the top ropes. The ref started to shout at Barbie who had come round to her. I took a run and jumped the top rope landing on her and whacking my arm on to the announce table. I got back up rolling my arm and yanked her to her feet. I pushed Anita in to the ring and climbing the ropes going for a Moonsault senton, but she rolled out of the way. I climbed down and was taken down by a huge clothesline that lifted me off my feet. She again went for the cover, but I kicked out at two. She paced angrily I knew she was getting frustrated, our usual matches we were told who would win we had never gone all out. I pulled myself up letting her think I was weaker than I was, but I lurched forward as she glared at Barbie as she shouted something and hit a Hurricanrana. I don't know what actually happened just that the ref got caught up as I flung her and he was now out cold on the mat. I stumbled over to him to check if he was alright when the crowd started shouting I turned and Anita had a chair in her hand. Well trust me to tell Barbie not to do anything and then she come at me with a weapon. But I saw Barbie step in behind her with her own chair. I would not win like that.

"Move!" I shouted at Anita and she stepped to the side as I ran forward hitting a drop kick. I later found out it looked like Anita had side stepped my attack and I ended up hitting Barbie, though that was my plan. I was on a roll and then Anita swung at me with the chair, she was confused that I had stopped Barbie from interfering, but it wouldn't stop her from winning. I however managed to move completely with the hit and I fell to the floor while she ran to the ref. As he started to get up I to stood up. I kicked out at Anita's mid-section and hit Kill Drop. I covered her for the pin and got the win. He raised my hand as Anita sat there shocked I had won. Barbie scrambled in with the hair clippers and passed them to me before grabbing a hold of Anita. The crowd started to chant shave her hair. I looked at her and she glared at me defiantly almost daring me to shave her hair off. I had other plans and as much as I'd like to say they were to cut Barbie's hair they weren't. I placed the clippers on the folded steel chair and stomped on them breaking them. My music hit again and I walked up the ramp backstage. The crowd still cheered for me even though I hadn't cut her hair.

"QUINN!" Anita shouted as she came through the curtains. I didn't need to explain myself to her nor did I have to explain myself to the suit stood trying to block my way.

"Davro what was th.." I shoved past him to the locker room. I couldn't deal with this shit.

A/N: What is Anita going to do now? What is Ace going to do for disobeying him? Will Barbie get her comeuppance? TMG will tell you next time :D


	9. Chapter 9

||Anita||

As I opened my eyes all I saw was Quinn standing up victoriously. She'd won, but how? I didn't have much time to think before Barbra grabbed me.

"Let's see Paul love you when you're bald." She hissed in my ear. I looked up at Quinn. Fine, I would be strong. It was just hair, it'd grow back. I looked her right in the face, letting her know I wasn't afraid to take the brunt of my own stupid plan. But Quinn just looked at me for a while before crushing the razor under her foot. I kneeled there like a death row inmate who'd just been told he was being released. Quinn just looked at me again then she walked off without a word.

But, why?

If she hated me so much, if she'd planned this entire thing, then why would she be helping me? Barbra screamed at her to come back, but I just elbowed her in the face and stood up, running after Quinn.

"QUINN!" I had to talk to her, I had to ask her why, after everything she'd done, she'd help me. And I wanted to, as much to my surprise as yours, thank her for her mercy. But she shoved past John and was gone. As I stood there, watching her leave I saw John. He looked at me with fury in his eyes.

"Why did you let her get away?" He demanded.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"She was supposed to shave your head and humiliate you! Why did you let her not do it?" He hollered, getting right in my face.

"Look Mr. Whoreinaitis," I snapped. "Quinn was the bigger person out there, you should be proud of her and stop riding her about being a great fighter and an even greater diva. Now get the Hell out of my face." I shoved past him and ran to the locker room, determined to find Quinn. But by the time I got there she was long gone. I slammed my palm to the locker. "GODDAMMIT!" I screamed. I needed to talk to her, badly.

"Ani?" I opened the door, expecting to see Paul, only to be face to face with Cody. I tried to shut the door again, but he overpowered me and kept it open without much trouble.

"What in the Hell could you possibly want?' I demanded.

"Have you read the script for Smackdown yet?" He asked simply.

"No, we aren't supposed to be getting it until tomorrow-"

"Well, creative wanted to give us some time to prep for our new storyline-" I ripped the script out of his hand.

"What?" I asked as I skimmed to find what he was talking about.

"Page thirty-seven, you'll be getting the same one tomorrow, I just thought you might want to know in advance." I flipped to page thirty-seven. Teddy was going to reprimand me for letting my past feelings for Paul get in the way of my work and losing the match to Barbra and him. I shuddered, remembering Barbra attacking Paul. Then he was going to… I looked up at Cody.

"You're kidding me."

"I'm glad I'm not." He said. "I've never been attacked by a girl before last week." He said, winking at me.

"It won't be the last time." I said, slamming the script back into his chest. "Now get out of my face." I slammed the door to the locker room and quickly changed. When I walked back out I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Paul, smiling sympathetically. Before he could even say a word I shook my head.

"Let's just go." I whispered. He put his arm around me and we walked outside. I looked up into the Mississippi sky and realized that next Tuesday I would be home again. I let a small smile unfold on my face. I couldn't wait to be back home.

Paul didn't talk the entire way back to the hotel, how was I going to tell him about tomorrow? I looked over at him, the sun was setting through his car window and lit up his entire face, making him look like a painting or something. I just smiled and reached over, taking his hand in mine. I didn't want to ruin this moment.

When we got back to the hotel and he shut the door he just looked at me for a long time. Finally he spoke. "What were you thinking?" He asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. Paul walked over to me and ran his fingers through my hair. "Paul, would you still have loved me if Quinn had shaved my head?" I asked.

"Ani, of course I would. You just don't need to take unnecessary risks like that. You're lucky Quinn decided to be nice."

"I know." I whispered.

"Besides, if you ask me, it's Barbra you should be yelling at, not Quinn."

"She couldn't plan something like that by herself-"

"Then we need to figure out who did." He said. "Because if it was Quinn there's no way she would have let you keep your hair." I pressed my face into my hands and ran them up through my hair. How could I have been so stupid? Paul was right, she wouldn't have spared me that humiliation. He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, and I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, so please. End this." I nodded.

"This silly feud needs to be over." I agreed.

"That's my girl." He whispered.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said. He nodded, and when I came out fifteen minutes later he was fast asleep. I smiled, he was adorable when he slept. I quickly got dressed and slid in next to him and closed my eyes.

_The headlights were the first thing I saw as the car swerved into my lane, sliding on the slick road and trying to deal with the wind had been too much, as he collided with me my car began spinning, I remembered what my dad had taught me and turned into the spin. But before I could stop I saw the other headlights as the truck speared into my passenger side door, sending me rolling over the hillside, over and over until my world went black._

_Then I was at my parents house, the wind was trying to push my feet out from under me as I made my way to the storm cellar, the rain hitting me so hard I knew it would leave welts. I threw open the doors only to see the water which formed into hands, dragging me down into the cellar and certain death._

I sat up, covered in a thin layer of sweat, panting. Paul was next to me, his face etched in concern.

"Ani, Ani it's okay, you're here now you're okay." It took me a while to realize I wasn't dead. I swallowed nervously and wiped away the tears that had rolled down my cheeks in terror. "Are you okay?' I nodded as there was a knock on the door. As Paul got up to answer it I just sat there with my face in my hands. The nightmares had never been that vivid before except right after the accident.

"Is everything okay? We heard someone scream." I knew Stuart (Wade Barrett's) accent anywhere.

"Everything's fine. Ani just had a bad dream, sorry to wake you guys up." Paul replied calmly.

"Is she okay?" I heard A.J. ask.

"Yes, she's fine, thank you. Again, I'm sorry for waking everyone up." As Paul closed the door and walked back I just hugged him, feeling the tears roll down my face. Paul just kissed the top of my head. "It's okay Ani, you're here with me, you're safe now."

"They haven't been that bad in years Paul…" I whispered.

"Maybe you should go see a psychiatrist-" He started, but I just shook my head.

"They'll tell me the same thing, that it will never go away. They'll just give me drugs again and say I'm not mentally fit to compete Paul. I can't leave, not now." Paul sighed and kissed my forehead.

"It'll be fine Ani, we'll talk to anyone who may want to interview you and tell them not to talk about it." I nodded and looked up at Paul.

"What would I do without you?' I asked, smiling.

"Be a miserable cat lady." He teased, trying to make me feel better. I just leaned on his chest as he laid back down. "But I guess I'm going to have to stay up all night with you now." He said with that same devilish smile. He flipped over so he was over me so quickly that it took me a second to process what had happened, then he kissed me; and let's just say I didn't have any nightmares for the rest of the night.

The next night on Smackdown I looked over the script, but no matter how many times I read it, it was the same thing. Paul was reading his copy and sighed. "Well this sucks." He said, letting out a long sigh.

"No kidding." I said. A techie told me it was time for my promo, so I kissed Paul goodbye and followed the techie to Teddy's office where he and Cody were waiting for me.

"You look nice." Cody cooed.

"Back off Romeo." I snapped. Teddy sighed as the camera started rolling.

"Bobbie, your behaviour last week was inexcusable."

"Teddy let me explain-" I started, but he cut me off.

"You are letting your past relationship with Justin get in the way of your business decisions. So, from now on, I will be giving you something new to think about."

"Have fun being suspended-" Cody started.

"Hold up playa." Teddy said. "She's not suspended." Cody looked furious.

"What? Teddy, she attacked me to protect her ex boyfriend-"

"And now she will be protecting you." Teddy said. Cody and I did our best to look confused.

"Huh?" We asked simultaneously.

"From now on you two are partners. You will accompany each other to the other's matches and if you do anything to sabotage their match you will both be suspended. Cody, you will automatically lose your title to the Big Show, and Bobbie, kiss your dreams of winning the Diva's championship goodbye for at least six months."

"WHAT?" Cody hollered.

"You can't do this!" I snarled.

"Oh yes I can. You two have caused so much damage around here that it's about time that you began to make up for it. And to make sure we're all clear, Cody, Bobbie will accompany you to your rematch with Justin tonight." I let the camera catch my expression of total fear, which was real by the way, of a repeat of Cody beating Paul into a bloody pulp. The camera continued to roll as Cody and I walked out of Teddy's office.

"This time, your little boyfriend is really going to get it." Cody swore.

"I swear to God, if you try to pull anything-" I said, getting right in his face. "I will bust up that pretty little face of yours." Cody matched my glare.

"I'd love to see you try."

"Bring it pretty boy!" I challenged, but just then Barbra walked up to us. It took everything I had not to snap her neck.

"So Bobbie, tonight when Justin wins, try not to be too jealous, okay?" How did everyone not hate her guts as much as I did?

"If you think this crap with you and Quinn is anywhere near over, you're dead wrong you little skank." Hey, if creative wanted me to beat the Hell out of Barbra, I'd give it to them. "Next week on Raw, you two are mine."

"How about you just focus on your match tonight, I'd hate to see you get suspended." She said, smiling evilly. She looked at Cody. "See you later Rhodes." She said, blowing him a kiss. As Cody just stood there, mystified, I glared after Barbra as the camera cut out.

I went back to the green room to see Paul smiling at me. "That was lovely." He said. "I especially enjoyed you calling her a skank. But why did you mention Quinn? I thought you were going to forget her?"

"Well, the fans don't know that, so I need to keep up this stupid rivalry, at least until our Wrestle Mania match in three weeks. Then it's done."

"Promise?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I promise, now please just promise me you're going to kick Cody's ass." I said, pointing to the script.

"Yep, I beat him."

"Thank God." I muttered. As a techie came out to get us I made sure to look as pissed off as I felt as Cody dragged me to the ring, us both yelling at each other the entire time, which the crowd loved. They wanted us both to get suspended like nobody's business. I took a seat next to Josh as Paul came down, Barbra by his side, which made me seethe. She sat next to Booker as the match started. I didn't try to hide my cheering for Paul and taking every chance I got to shoot Barbra dirty looks. Finally Cody turned around to tell me to shut up and cheer for him, giving Paul a perfect opportunity to drop kick him in the back of the head and then perform his beautiful 450 splash, knocking the wind right out of Cody and getting the pin.

Barbra ran over to Paul, as I walked over to Cody with a snarky little smile on my face.

"Good job." I said sarcastically as he rolled out of the ring. "That was impressive, I'm so glad I got paired with such an idiot." Cody huffed at me, but then smiled and turned to Paul.

"Hey Justin." He called. Paul looked over as Cody grabbed me and forced his lips to mine. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do for a second, but then punched Cody square in the jaw and gagged as he went toppling backwards. But Cody just looked back at Paul and smiled. I have to tell you, I have never seen Paul so pissed off in my life. He'd probably get yelled at for not staying in character because as Barbra cooed in his ear his eyes were shooting daggers at Cody before he pulled away from her and stormed off.

I turned back to Cody and shoved him as we yelled at each other all the way back up the ramp. When we got backstage Paul knocked Cody's lights out with a single punch, grabbing me and walking out of the arena.

I could have sworn I saw Quinn smiling at the whole thing while Paul stormed into his dressing room. As I slipped into mine my suspicions were confirmed as Quinn sat on the bench next to my locker.

"See how it feels?" She asked simply.

"I swear to God if you planned that." I started, but Quinn just started laughing.

"I wish. I just wanted to tell you I accept your challenge for next week on Raw, and this time don't let me beat you so easily."

"The only easy thing for me to do will be smashing your face into the ring post." I quipped. Then we both smiled at each other for a moment, not a friendship smile, but like a Dwayne Johnson and John Cena smile. A smile that meant we'd enjoy beating the hell out of the other one. Then Quinn left and I changed into my street clothes and jogged over to meet up with Paul.

I couldn't wait for Monday.

A/N: Hate has become respect? Maybe... But what will Barbra and Cody do next? Does Chris have something up his sleeve? Only SEG can tell you! Xoxo TMG


	10. Chapter 10

~Quinn~

I sat in the trainer's room Phil shaking his head an amused look on his face. We were waiting for the trainer's to come back. Chris had just attacked him and slammed his back in the metal grating. I knew he was in pain, but he would never admit it. He liked to be Mr Macho.

"You are too nice a person Quinn. Why the hell didn't you shave her hair off?" I smiled at him and stood up wrapping my arms round his neck.

"Simple she did it because she was angry and really if you think about was tricked into reacting like that. Now I know she'd have shaved my hair off in a heartbeat, but I was the bigger man, well woman. I'm trying real hard here to end this feud Phil. On screen fine it can go on, but you and Scott were right. It can't go on being personal. Someone is going to get hurt and I really don't want it to be me or you because you're with me." He moved his hands to my hips wincing at the movement and grazed my lips with his.

"See you're too nice, but you're right. And I'm happy you're trying to stop it. Just don't get too lax, just cos you spared her hair don't mean she'll suddenly decided that she wants to be friend with you." I sighed he was right, but I had to start somewhere right?

I don't know what made me go to Smackdown the following night except I felt I needed to be there. Maybe it was my subconscious telling me if I didn't someone would screw me over. I stood and watched as Paul fought Cody and won, then Cody kissed Anita. Oh boy he was in for a world of hurt and no sooner had I thought it Anita slugged him in the jaw. I smiled, that douche deserved it. Paul came through followed shortly by Barbie who had the brains enough not to go near Paul. Cody and Anita came through seconds later and Paul laid Cody flat out. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Anita saw, but didn't have time to ask what I was doing here as Paul pulled her away. Well she'd issued a challenge I best go accept. I walked to the locker room and saw her things and knowing that she hadn't left I sat down and waited for her. I didn't have long to wait she walked in and looked at me suspiciously. I couldn't stop myself.

"See how it feels?" I could have slapped myself I was supposed to be making things better not worse.

"I swear to God if you planned that." She started to rant and I laughed.

"I wish. I just wanted to tell you I accept your challenge for next week on Raw, and this time don't let me beat you so easily." I smirked at her.

"The only easy thing for me to do will be smashing your face into the ring post." She retorted. And then we smiled at each other. It wasn't friendly by any means, but I was beginning to develop a kind of respect for her and we knew in the squared circle next week in her home town we'd both bring everything to that ring to see who would come out on top.

I had been quiet about my match not really talking to anyone about it. I knew I would give my all out there and that was the end of it. The better wrestler would win. And now Monday was here after a week of hard training and making sire Phil didn't hurt his back any more than it already did.

"What have you got planned Quinn?" Phil asked as he rested his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder. We were watching in amusement as Ace got escorted from the building.

"Nothing handsome. I'm just looking forward to the match especially seen as Barbie isn't going to be in it." I smiled and started to hum the tune that had been stuck in my head all week thanks to Dwayne Johnson. Phil just chuckled as Sarona walked over to us and stared at me. She was a little annoyed that I hadn't shaved Anita's hair, but she understood.

"What are you humming you?" I just laughed until Phil nudged me to sing it. I hadn't been able to get the song out of my head that The Rock sang about Cena. It only got worse when after explaining my little confrontation with Anita he said we were like the Rock and Cena with the slow respect starting to develop and the fact we would enjoy fighting one another. I asked which I was and he replied with the Rock as everybody liked me. I smirked at Sarona and started to sing it.

"Johnny Cena went to town riding on a pony. Rock stuck a feather up his ass and called him a Jabroni!" Sarona started to laugh, but cut off as Barbie arrived and started cackling.

"Oh Quinn that was so funny! Hey last week I like totally understand why you didn't cut Bobbie's hair off. I mean who knows what is crawling around in that hicks hair." Phil grabbed my arms quickly as he felt me tense ready to beat the living snot out of her. Sarona glared at her an amused smirk on her face.

"No Blank, I didn't shave _Anita's _hair because it was the right thing to. She wanted that stipulation because of you, Ace and I'm pretty because of Runnels too. And I will…" I stopped as my music hit. I turned and kissed Phil and bumped fists with Sarona. "Come on Blank." I motioned her to follow seen as she was coming ringside for my match.

"No I don't want to." She whined and backed up. I shrugged my shoulders not actually caring and shot a look at Sarona telling her to keep an eye on Barbie. She nodded her head and I ran through the curtains, posing and slapping the fans hands. I walked round and collected a mic then got in the ring.

"Hello New Orleans! Last week as I'm sure you all saw, your very own Bobbie…" I smiled at the crowd's reaction they were divide like nobody, but Cena could make them. Purely because this was Anita's home town. "Last week Bobbie issued a challenge, she wanted a rematch." I pointed to the titantron which started to show Anita saying to Barbie, she would beat us next week. "Now out of the goodness of my heart I accepted. So Bobbie what are you waiting for? I'm right here! Come get me!" I finished dropping my mic and pointing to the back. Her music hit and again the cheers and boos rang out. I watched as Anita came down and I could see how much she hated being a heel. And that the fans that were chanting for her meant the world to her. I couldn't imagine ever going back to being a heel and having the fans hate me, nothing gave you quite the rush the fans did when they screamed your name and willed you to win. As she faced me in the ring she tilted her head at me in acknowledgement and I returned it. Then the bell rang and we locked up. I pulled her into a headlock, going through with a Snapmare and following it up with a shoot kick. I ran at the ropes, but she laid down flat so I had to step over her. As I bounced back she was up to meet me and lash out with a drop kick. She helped me stand and applied an abdominal stretch. She dug her fingers into my side to increase the pressure and pain. The crowd got behind me chanting my name and I wriggled free launching her into the turnbuckle. I followed it up with Phil's step-up running high knee. I hit a monkey flip Anita landing hard on her back then I ascended the ropes, but Cody was suddenly there. I jumped down and away from him before he could even think about shoving me off. Why couldn't we have a match without somebody interfering? Anita pulled herself up on the ropes looking pissed and ready to confront him, but Cody grabbed her face and I was pretty sure he was going to kiss her again. I don't know why I did what I did, but I did it. I yanked Anita from his grasp I grabbed Cody and pulled hard sending over the ropes and on to his back in the middle of the ring. Then I stomped on him for good measure. The ref for our match Charles Robinson started hollering and trying to get Cody out. I backed away from them all my hands up showing I was behaving when Anita's eyes went wide and the fans screams reached my ears. I looked at her questioningly, but it was answered when someone grabbed a hold of my left arm. I turned to see Chris and I swung at him fast and it was déjà vu as Chris grabbed my right arm a wicked gleam in his eyes. Someone shouted duck and I didn't question it. I just let my body go limp dropping to the floor while Chris tried to keep hold of me. A leg suddenly flew past my head and connected with Chris's face, him instantly releasing me and falling to the mat outside the ring. I looked up to see Anita, I was shocked to see she had done it. Charles had enough and called for the bell. I didn't know who he was going to declare the winner and it seemed we wouldn't find out. Ace and Otunga walked down, I hadn't the foggiest how they got back in after Teddy had them removed from the arena.

"Now ladies if you want to start assaulting other superstars left, right and centre. Then you have to be prepared to face the consequences. Tonight's main event will be a tag team match." Oh fantastic now I had to team with Chris. "Bobbie, Quinn I suggest you learn how to play together real quick or you're opponents Jericho and Cody will make this a great little squash match." My eyes about bugged out of my head. I saw Cody and Chris smirking away on the outside of the ring. This could so not be happening! Before I could really gather my thoughts and come up with a plan of action Teddy's music hit and out he walked with the new United States Champion Santino Marella and several guys from the security team. The security guys wasted no time in dragging Ace and Otunga off and out of the building. Then Teddy looked at us, I could see Anita was as shocked as I was about this match, but I could tell she felt that Teddy would put things right.

"Now that the trash has been taken out playas, you can all leave and get ready for your match. Quinn, Bobbie good luck tonight you are going to need it!" And then he left. I couldn't believe this was happening! Me and Anita stopping Chris and Cody from doing whatever they tried to do was one thing, but could we actually work together? Never mind winning the match. I looked at Charles and he shrugged his shoulders. Seemed he didn't have any answers for me either. I looked as Chris and Cody walked up the ramp and blew a kiss to me and Anita. I jumped out of the ring heading through the curtain and straight into Phil and Paul. Both men looking extremely worried.

"They can't actually be serious, can they?" Phil shot out as he wrapped me protectively in his arms. I snaked my arms round his waist and sighed.

"Both Ace and Long have said it's happening, so I guess it's happening."

"Ani!" Paul shouted as she came through the curtains. I wanted to ask if Anita could put all her feelings aside and help us win this match, but Phil pulled me away. I caught sight of Barbie as we made our way to his locker room and she looked extremely smug with herself. I had the sneaky suspicion that this match was her doing. I spent the time until my match in Phil's locker room the other divas coming by to wish me good luck and guys like Cena, Matt. C and Bryan (yes Daniel Bryan, he may be an ass on the TV at the moment, but that's creative doing. If he really was like that him and Phil wouldn't be friends) came by to give me pointers on the best way to handle the veteran Chris and the talented and conniving Cody. Phil came back from his match a little worse for wear.

"Aww babe I said you shouldn't be fighting this week. Let me?" I asked and he sprawled out on his stomach on the couch. I started to work at his back kneading and rubbing. He let out a low moan.

"You have got magic fingers Quinn. That feels great." He sighed. I hated it when he hurt his back or hip. I knew he was scared that he'd end up having to have surgery and I don't know what he'd do if it ever came to that point. There was a knock on the door, I guess it was a techie probably Martin telling me to get a shift on for my match.

"Come in!" I called as the door opened I saw Anita. She didn't look happy and I at first thought she was going to blame me for everything. She looked at me and what I was doing and her features softened.

"I tried to get the match cancelled, but it's still going ahead. We need to head down now." I nodded and leaned my head down to Phil's for a kiss.

"Babe I know I say luck is for Losers so I won't wish you luck, but beat him and if you can't, don't get yourself hurt badly. Don't take risks." I smiled and nodded my head. I wouldn't promise as I was the risk taker. And I would beat those guys in the ring.

A/N: So what will happen now? Can Anita and Quinn work together to try and beat Chris and Cody? Will it all fall apart and see them at each-others throat? What else has Barbie got planned? TMG reveals all! :D


	11. Chapter 11

||Anita||

Paul just hugged me for the longest time as I walked back in from the ring. "Why is Teddy doing this?" He asked finally.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try to sort all this madness out." Paul laced his fingers with mine as we walked to John's, well, for tonight Teddy's, office.

"Anita! Just the person I wanted to see." He said with a huge smile. "Good Morning New Orleans wants to interview you tomorrow, so you'll be leaving for Baton Rouge-"

"Teddy. What the Hell is with me and Quinn in a tag team against Chris and Cody?" I said, cutting him off. But I could feel nervous from just thinking about being interviewed, I couldn't just walk out again…

"Anita, the people want to see you guys become friends. Ever since she helped you and you helped her the webs been buzzing! My phone has been ringing off the hook from the board of directors saying #girlpower, #frienimies, and both your and Quinn's names are trending worldwide.

"I don't give a shi-" Paul started, but I elbowed him in the ribs.

"But putting us against the two guys who'd love nothing more than to put us out for six months on medical leave? A tag team match, whatever that's fine, but against Cody and Chris? I'd rather go against Kane and the Big Show!"

"Well, the opponents have been decided, so I suggest you be careful. Who knows? Maybe we can fit Paul coming down and interfering into the story line."

"If I interfere I guarantee you Cody will never walk again." Paul growled. Jesus, he was really upset. He glared at Teddy for a few more seconds before he turned and stormed out. I looked back at Teddy, smiling apologetically before following Paul.

"What the Hell was that? You know he could fire you in ten sec-" Paul just turned around and grabbed me, smashing his lips to mine so desperately that it made my head spin. He pulled back and just looked at me for the longest time.

"Promise me you'll be careful, you know Cody will beat the Hell out of you if the ref isn't looking. And Chris is even worse if you ask me."

"You've got that right." We both turned to see John Cena smiling at us. "Anita, watch your back out there, Chris is crazy." I nodded.

"I will, thank you John."

"Anytime, if you two can beat them I don't think I'll ever cheer so loudly in my life. Best of luck." John stuck out his hand to me and I smiled and shook it.

"I'll keep that in mind." As John walked up a bunch more of the superstars and divas flocked over, offering advice and apologizing for being so cold to me my entire career. I had to be dreaming, this was just unreal! As I finally said I had to pull away and go get Quinn I couldn't wipe the giant smile off my face.

I could get used to this.

But before I could get to Phil's room, where I was positive Quinn was, I saw Barbie. She smiled wickedly at me. "Don't get used to the fame Anita. It won't last." She quipped.

"We'll see about that." I shot back before knocking on Phil's door before I knocked her lights out.

"Come in!" As I opened the door I probably still had my famous sneer on my face, but when I saw Quinn rubbing Phil's back I couldn't help but smile, but then it was back to business.

"I tried to get the match cancelled, but it's still going ahead. We have to head down now." Quinn nodded and kissed Phil as he whispered something to her, I blushed, embarrassed to interrupt such an adorable moment.

As we walked down to the ring together, I asked Quinn about my plan and if she'd be willing to go along with it, she seemed a little put out at the idea at first, but when I explained that it would cause pain and humiliation for both Cody and Chris she agreed with a huge smirk. As we were waiting to go out I looked at her. "Hey Quinn?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me earlier, with Cody, I appreciate it, I'm sure Paul does too."

"Thanks for kicking Chris in the face. That was kind of awesome."

"Hopefully I'll get to give an encore performance." I said.

"I hope so too." She laughed.

As we headed out together we still had to act like we didn't like each other, walking as far apart as the ramp would allow us to and arguing about whose entrance should be played as the techies switched back and forth to an awkward remix almost of the two. We sat in opposite corners of the ring as Cody and Chris entered, and argued about who got to start. I shoved her out of the ring and had my back to Chris and Cody yelling at Quinn to stay out of my way when I felt myself get flipped over for a pin. I kicked whoever it was until I was able to get my shoulder up at two. I rolled away and jumped to my feet to see Cody smiling at me.

Shit, this was going to be tough, in addition to having seven inches and almost a hundred pounds on me, Cody was ruthless. So I would have to be even more so as I stared him down. I ran at him and went for a hurricanrana, taking him straight to the floor. Your boyfriend being one of the best aerial attackers in the WWE means he teaches you a lot of his moves, and I was ready to show the world that speed beats strength every time and he took some time getting up. When he flew at me I hit him with a dropkick, which hit most of my usually opponents in the face, but hit Cody in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as he staggered backwards, furious. He ran at me, hitting me with a belly to belly suplex which sent me flying into the corner. I felt the ring post collide with my spine and knew I'd probably have a nasty bruise later, but I stoop up at motioned for Cody to come at me at the crowd went wild.

Cody went for a spear but I ducked so he went face first into the ring post. I grabbed him and drug him to the middle of the ring and went for the pin, but he threw me off of him with no trouble at all, sending me rolling to the ropes. I slammed my hands on the mat in agitation and leapt back to my feet as he slithered over and tagged Chris. I was about to go for him, but I heard Quinn beg for a tag, but when Chris lunged at me I gave him a huge boot to the face, then went over and tagged Quinn.

To say she went batshit crazy on him would be the understatement of the year. She did not stop beating on him until he got her in a DDT and went for the Walls of Jericho. I ran into the ring and kicked Chris in the face, causing him to release the hold, and smacked Quinn in true heel fashion, shoving her to the outside of the ring before she could tap and taking her place against Chris. He smiled at me, but before he could go over and tag Cody I grabbed him by the head and gave him a nice little bulldog. I then went for the pin, but Cody came in and threw me off him. Cody grabbed the rope and kicked Chris to tag himself in and shoved him outside the ring. I took the distraction to climb to the top turnbuckle and when Cody turned around I gave him a nice little aerial roundhouse kick in the face, landing on my feet and standing up to smile at him.

But before I could try to go for a pin Chris smacked Cody and hopped into the ring. I looked back at Quinn and nodded, time to put our plan into action. I slid out of the ring as she climbed into the ring and walked up to Chris, walking her fingers up his chest and smiling at him, completely distracting him as I climbed up to the top turnbuckle again. Then before Chris even knew what was going on Quinn grabbed his ankles and flipped him onto his back, setting him up for me to hit the From New Orleans with Love, a back flip off the top turnbuckle that went straight into a pin. Quinn ran over and speared Cody, sending him to the floor as I flew through the air. This was the first time I had ever actually used this in a match, and I'm sure Paul would kill me later, but I landed as planned, although it hurt my ribs like Hell, and Chris looked like he was out for the count. The ref slid over and counted and Quinn and I picked up the win as the stadium erupted in cheers. I could help but keep a huge smile from breaking over my face as the crowd began to chant "Girls kick asses" I looked at Quinn and remembered that the last time the crowd had seen us together I'd ran after her infuriated, so we still had to act uneasy around each other. And as the ref raised our hands together, I pulled mine away and sneered at her that this didn't change anything.

Then I stormed out of the arena, but smiled the second I was away from the cameras as Paul stood there with a giant smile on his face and took me into his arms. When Quinn walked back I gave her a giant high five. "Sorry about being a bitch, but we have to keep up the onscreen stuff until our match at Wrestle Mania." I explained. She dismissed the matter with a wave of her hand.

"No worries. I just hope you can teach me that sick back flip thing some time." I chuckled, but Paul's face dropped.

"About that; I thought we agreed you wouldn't try that if there was a chance that someone could mess it up?" Quinn winced, realizing she'd gotten me in trouble.

"No guts no glory Paul." I replied simply. "Besides, I had a great teacher." Phil ran up to Quinn and embraced her, telling her how amazing her fight had been and I couldn't help but smile. But my happiness was short lived as Barbra walked up, cameraman in tow.

"Justin, what are you doing with her?" She demanded.

"Kelly, I can explain." He started, putting up his hands, but I took the chance to stalk up to Barbra, trying to keep from smiling when she slunk back the slightest bit.

"He's spending time with a real Diva Kelly, and not some skanky Barbie doll." Quinn and Phil had tried to get out of the shot but Barbra, desperate to save her story, called to Quinn.

"Quinny! Come on! We can take down this man stealer together!"

I could tell Quinn was at an impasse, she had shrunk away from Barbra in her earlier match, so maybe she could talk about how she was turning against her? Quinn walked up to Barbra.

"Kelly, if you want to try to keep up with this charade, fine. I helped you steal Justin from her once, I won't do it again." Nice balance, I would have to commend her later.

"Wait." I said, remembering we had to keep our rivalry going even though all I wanted to do was give her a high five. "You helped her?"

"Hell, I planned the whole thing." Quinn admitted, "But it's gone far enough. If you want to keep being a skank Kelly, be my guest, but I'm finished with this." I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"We are not finished with this." I spat and punched her in the face, she went with it, and then I turned to Barbra with a sick little smile. "You're next." I threatened, I gave my best evil laugh as Barbra took off for the hills and the camera cut out. I turned around and helped Quinn up.

"Nice improv." She commented.

"You too. Nice way to balance out the face and the heel a little bit." Quinn gave a fake bow and I chuckled.

"Well, we better get going. Ani has to get up early." Paul said, slinging his arm around me.

"Oh, do you have an interview or something?" Phil asked. I nodded.

"Good Morning New Orleans, they'll probably ask how it feels to be back home and all that." I informed them. Hopefully they won't talk about… as my mind began to wander Quinn's voice snapped me back to attention.

"Does that mean you won't be on Smack Down?"

"I'm just headed up after my interview." I informed her. She nodded and smiled.

"I'll be sure to check it out. Might learn something." We both chuckled.

"Probably not. I just hope they don't make me play 'Are you smarter than a wrestler' like they did to Bryan in Seattle. Night Quinn, night Phil"

"Goodnight!" They said in unison. As we headed back to the hotel I prayed that the anchor wouldn't decide to talk about that night.

As I sat in my chair, across from Matt Jacobs, the anchor, I tried to hide my nervousness. He smiled at me. "For being in front of a camera so much you seem pretty nervous." He teased. I shrugged.

"People kind of like me now, so someone might actually watch this." Matt seemed pretty put out at my comment, but I just smiled as the camera rolled.

"Today we are lucky to have the beautiful WWE Diva and New Orleans's favorite daughter, Bobbie!" The studio audience roared as I gave a small wave. We talked about my wrestling career for a while, my rivalry with Quinn, and how I was going to squish Barbra like a bug. Finally the conversation turned more to me. "So, Bobbie, how does it feel to be back home?" Matt asked.

"It's great Matt. You never know how much you miss a beautiful city like New Orleans until you get to come back and remember why you loved it in the first place."

"Well, it hasn't been as beautiful since Katrina. A lot of the city is still being rebuilt to its former glory. Is that why you left?"

"Actually Matt, after Katrina I took a three year break from my then budding wrestling career to help rebuild the city that's given me so much." The audience whooped and hollered again.

"But this city has also taken a lot of things from you, isn't it true you lost your parents and little brother when Katrina hit?"

I took a moment to compose myself before answering. "Yes, but I was one of the many who lost loved ones to Katrina." I thought Paul had told the studio to tell Matt that if he mentioned that I would kill him after the show?

"I've been told that you actually tried to go back to find your family before the storm hit New Orleans, is that true?" I nodded.

"I was driving down there, the storm was right on my heels since I was coming from Florida, to try to get to my family and evacuate them. But… a car crashed into me, sending me into another lane where I was hit by a truck and was knocked unconscious. I woke up three weeks later in the hospital."

"And your family was missing?" Matt asked.

"Yes, so I went down there and tore through the rubble and debris until I found the storm cellar, where I was sure they'd be. But when I opened the door…" I stopped as I felt a tear roll down my face. "I'm sorry." Matt handed me a tissue and I dabbed at my eyes. "A piece of wood had locked the storm cellar door shut, and it had flooded, so they drowned." The studio was dead silent. Yeah Matt, I hope you feel like a douche bag. I waited as he just stared at me, probably not expecting something so horrific. "After that I couldn't leave my beautiful city in rubble, so I called FCW, where I was wrestling at the time, and told them that I had to help. They said they understood, so I took a three year break and came back into wrestling in 2008. And I've been donating money and time whenever I can until New Orleans is the beautiful city that we all know and love again." I hoped that would help with the awkward silence, but it was still quiet until I heard a single clap, then a few until I was getting a standing ovation from the studio audience. I smiled at them as they started chanting my name.

"Bobbie, thank you for sharing that with us." I nodded; it was kind of nice to get it out in the open after all these years.

"That's the first time I think I've ever told anyone that." I admitted.

"Well, I'm glad it was with us, ladies and gentleman, Bobbie!" The crowd screamed their approval again as I stood up and hugged Matt, then left the studio. Paul stood there with open arms and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered. I smiled. I was proud of me too.

That night I was browsing my twitter before the show when I saw all the posts tagging me and talking about how cool and brave I was. I blinked a few times, people usually called me a bitch on Twitter. I smiled as Teddy walked up to me and smiled, giving me a huge hug.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you seen the script?" I shook my head. "They're giving you a title match against Beth, and you're going to win." I felt my legs drop out from under me. I'd never had a title shot before. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming as I hugged Teddy. "Now, as for Wrestle Mania with you versus Quinn, they haven't decided who will win, it'll most likely be an open match, but tonight is all about you." I tried to keep the tears at bay. "And they're going to make you an in-between, no more being a heel all the time." I smiled as I went to tell Paul, who was as excited as I was.

As I headed out to my theme song I heard thunderous applause.

And I was on top of the world.


	12. Chapter 12

~Quinn~

It was my turn to make Phil sit out on the workout not that he complained to much as he enjoyed watching me.

"Hey Quinn if you wanna watch that interview of Anita's you'll have to stop and shower now." I climbed off the rowing machine and took the towel that Phil offered dabbing at my neck and body.

"Yeah come on, I wanna see how everyone's taking her slow, but certain face turn."

I came out of the shower 15 minutes later and plonked myself on the bed next to Phil, curling up into his side as he turned on the TV. Anita was sat there looking a little uncomfortable which I found laughable. I mean come on she's on TV almost every week to millions around the world, yet she's nervous over some guy in a local TV show?

"_Today we are lucky to have the beautiful WWE Diva and New Orleans's favourite daughter, Bobbie!" The studio audience roared as she gave a small wave, I could see she was starting to get comfortable and loved the cheers. But when the talk turned from her wrestling career to personal life I could tell she felt uncomfortable. Phil to took an interest and focused on what was being said. "So, Bobbie, how does it feel to be back home?" Matt the show's host asked._

"_It's great Matt. You never know how much you miss a beautiful city like New Orleans until you get to come back and remember why you loved it in the first place."_

"_Well, it hasn't been as beautiful since Katrina. A lot of the city is still being rebuilt to its former glory. Is that why you left?"_

"_Actually Matt, after Katrina I took a three year break from my then budding wrestling career to help rebuild the city that's given me so much." The audience whooped and hollered again._

"_But this city has also taken a lot of things from you, isn't it true you lost your parents and little brother when Katrina hit?"_

I didn't know this and I felt a little pang in my heart as she composed herself._ "Yes, but I was one of the many who lost loved ones to Katrina." _

"_I've been told that you actually tried to go back to find your family before the storm hit New Orleans, is that true?" She nodded._

"_I was driving down there, the storm was right on my heels since I was coming from Florida, to try to get to my family and evacuate them. But… a car crashed into me, sending me into another lane where I was hit by a truck and was knocked unconscious. I woke up three weeks later in the hospital." _My hand raised to my mouth I couldn't believe I didn't know this. I felt so guilty for my treatment of her.

"_And your family was missing?" Matt asked._

"_Yes, so I went down there and tore through the rubble and debris until I found the storm cellar, where I was sure they'd be. But when I opened the door…" She began to cry and apologised. "I'm sorry." Matt handed her a tissue and she dabbed at her eyes. "A piece of wood had locked the storm cellar door shut, and it had flooded, so they drowned." _That man should feel ashamed of himself. I know I was, I was a cruel little bitch and Anita deserved none of it._ "After that I couldn't leave my beautiful city in rubble, so I called FCW, where I was wrestling at the time, and told them that I had to help. They said they understood, so I took a three year break and came back into wrestling in 2008. And I've been donating money and time whenever I can until New Orleans is the beautiful city that we all know and love again." An awkward silence had ascended, but someone started to clap and it was picked up by the rest of the audience._

"_Bobbie, thank you for sharing that with us." She nodded at him._

"_That's the first time I think I've ever told anyone that." She admitted._

"_Well, I'm glad it was with us, ladies and gentleman, Bobbie!"_

"Quinn you couldn't have known. It's not your fault." Phil said rubbing my arm as my eyes pricked with tears.

"I am such a horrible person. How could I treat anyone the way I have. She's gone through so much Phil and not one of us bothered to get to know her. To see if she was the bitch she was on screen." Phil tightened his hold on me and kissed the top of my head.

"No Quinn you are a good person. The fact that you're upset and hate the way you've been with her proves it."

"Maybe I should go to Smackdown tonight. Really apologise for how I've treated her." He smiled at me, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to change my mind. I changed quickly and kissed Phil. "I'll be back soon as babe." He swatted my butt and waved me off.

As I got to the arena I saw the match card and there it was. I was gob smacked. Bobbie vs. Beth and Anita would win! I heard Beth's music and knew I was too late to congratulate her, but I could do it afterwards. I headed to catering and saw Paul.

"Hi Paul." I said, I wasn't sure how to act around him. Anita and I had been at each-other's throats for a long time.

"Hey Quinn, you seen? Anita's going to be the new champ!"

"I have. I came to apologise for everything. I saw the interview and I you have no idea how much I hate myself for the way I've treated her. He nodded understandingly and gestured for me to sit down with him and watch Anita's match. She was amazing she kicked out of two of Beth's Glamslam's. She laid Beth out with an Enzuigiri and climbed the ropes to hit a 450 splash. I saw Paul's intake of breath and smiled. I knew Phil was just the same with me. As she went to cover Cody jumped the barricade.

"What is he doing he shouldn't be there!" Paul shouted getting up and running to get down to the ring. I caught him before he got there though.

"No Paul. Let me, I need to do this. Please." He looked at for what seemed the longest time, but before he could reply I ran out and down the ramp. Cody's back was to me and he turned into a round house kick as the fans began to shout and cheer. I knew I had laid him out real good as I had hit Anita the exact same way. She stalked over to the ropes and glared at me. I wasn't sure if she was serious or not. I wasn't trying to steal her lime light just help her out. I backed up and kicked Cody. She turned back to Beth and hit a standing Moonsault and covered her for the win.

"Your winner and new Divas Champion Bobbie!" Lillian announced. Bobbie climbed the ropes holding the title high. She pointed at me and then the Wrestlemania sign. I smirked pointing at her belt and the sign mouthing that the belt would be mine. Then I walked backwards up the ramp never taking my eyes from hers.

"Thanks Quinn." Paul smiled as I came through the curtain. I went to reply, but Anita came through. Paul scooped her into his arms and kissed her passionately. I looked away feeling I was intruding on a moment.

"What were you doing her Quinn?" She asked taking Pauls hand in hers and draping her title over her shoulder. I suddenly felt awkward and unsure. Something I'm not used to feeling. I took a step towards her and did what felt right. I wrapped her in a hug. I pulled away from her a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Anita I am so sorry for everything I have ever said and done. For anything and everything that may have hurt and upset you. No one deserves to be treated the way I and so many of our colleagues have treated you. Especially with all you've gone through. I don't mean to sound like I'm pitying you because I'm not. I'm commending you. For being so brave, so strong and if there is anything I can do to prove how sorry I am, then just say it." She stood looking at me for the longest time. People walked past us and I began to feel that maybe I had said something wrong.

"You wanna prove how sorry you are? Then fine at Wrestlemania, bring everything you've got. Because we're going to have ourselves a Last Woman Standing Match." Her eyes lit up and it wasn't evil or twisted, but again that respect that we both new we'd go all out to give the best match of our careers. I smiled.

"You're on Anita."

"Wait, wait, wait! That is way too dangerous! There's no rules no disqualifications anything goes." She quietened Paul with finger on his lips.

"We know what we're doing Paul. But Quinn?" I smiled at the two of them, they were great together and I was starting to see what Paul saw in Anita.

"Yeah?"

"Don't use duct tape." I laughed at her reference to Cena's match the other year against Batista.

"I'm shocked you would think I would pull a Cena! But you got it you, me Last man Standing match at Wrestlemania, bringing everything I got to that ring. And let the best wrestler win." I smiled widely and felt a connection with her. Why I ever disliked her so much I wasn't sure.

"You no good dirty little bitch!" Cody shouted coming through the curtain. We all turned to him me not feeling in as good a mood as I was moments ago.

"I hope you ain't referring to me you snot nosed little idiot." He gaped at me and then growled.

"You think you're so damn clever Quinn. " His face twisted into that little smirk of his. "You vs. me Monday night on Raw!" He laughed, I think, he thought I wasn't going to accept. Phil could shout at me later.

"Bring it little boy. I'll beat your ass all over that ring!"

"Well I'm glad you accept Quinn you two shall kick off the show on Monday." Ace said coming towards us. I glared at him, I really disliked this man.

"Great I'm thrilled, really I am!" I said walking away from the man in front of me. "Later Anita, Paul!"

A/N: So what's going to happen in Quinn and Cody's match? Does Ace have something up his sleeve? What will Phil think to Quinn's match? And are Anita and Quinn finally working out their differences? TMG holds the answers! :D


	13. Chapter 13

||Anita||

As Quinn walked away I glared at Cody. "Why do you have to be such an ass?" I growled. He smirked at me and Paul.

"Well, he's an ass and he caught your eye, so monkey see, monkey do."

"You mother f-" Paul started, but Laurinaitis cut him off.

"Watch your tongue Mr. Lloyd Jr. This doesn't involve you. Anita, Cody and I have to talk business, so scram." Paul glared at john for a moment, then hugged me, told me he'd meet me outside, and was gone.

"What kind of 'business' do we have to discuss?" I demanded.

"Well miss Anita, as far as the fans, Cody and I are concerned you and Cody are still a tag team. So you will accompany him to his match on Monday and you will make sure he wins that match."

"Like hell I will!" I spat. "What the hell is your problem with Quinn?" John just shook his head.

"The same problem I'm starting to have with you. Now shut your mouth and do what I tell you or you'll be fired!"

"Before my Wrestle Mania match?" I asked, knowing my insurance. John looked like he was going to have a stroke, but then he got a sick little smile on his face.

"Then I'll fire Paul." I felt my stomach drop.

"Y-you can't, he works for Teddy…"

"He can also appear on my show, and even if he didn't, I have connections to make sure he will never wrestle again except in that shithole in Africa!" John hollered in my face. I stood, stunned, for a moment, before I sighed and nodded.

"Alright." I finally muttered.

"And Quinn is not to know about this, it'll add to your rivalry, do you understand?" He continued. I sighed again.

"Yes sir."

"Excellent."

The days ticked by like seconds until Monday. As I sat backstage with my title I felt sick to my stomach as I looked at the script, it didn't say anything about me interfering in Quinn's match, she'd be just as shocked as everyone else. As she came over to me I faked a smile.

"Anita, what are you all dressed up for?" She asked. "Does Paul have a match?" I shook my head.

"Just, felt like coming down." I lied. "Wanted to watch you kick Cody's ass."

"Nice, you should come down with me!" She suggested. I bit my lip.

"It probably wouldn't work, since we're supposed to hate each other." I said. Quinn pouted a bit, but then smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, anyway, I got to go, my match is next!" As she skipped off, giddy at the prospect of putting Cody on medical leave for a few weeks, I realized I'd have to talk to her backstage. But before I could worry too much Cody walked over to me.

"Come on, we have to go."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I demanded. Cody shrugged and gave me his famous smirk.

"Because I can." He said simply. "Now let's go."

As we got backstage I saw Quinn look at me strangely, but before she could ask me what was going on her music hit and she walked out to the cheers. Then Cody's music came on and he literally dragged me out. I yanked my arm away and yelled at him, he yelled back, and we were at each other's throats by the time I sat down next to Jerry. He handed me a headset and the floodgate of questions opened.

"Anita, why in the world are you still accompanying Cody?" Jerry asked.

"Because if you remember, I was forced into being his tag team partner until further notice. So I still get to accompany him thanks to Mr. Whoreinaitis." I growled. Hopefully Quinn would get a chance to see this and realize it wasn't my fault.

"Well, I think you're a very lucky girl." Michel interjected. "Cody is a champion, unlike Justin." I glared at Cole and watched as he shrunk into his seat.

"You don't ever say anything about Justin, do you understand?"

"I-" He started.

"Do you understand?" I growled.

"Yes ma'am." He squeaked.

"That's better. Now there is only one person I despise more than Cody, and that is Quinn." I said as she hit Cody with a roundhouse to the face. "She's an evil, conniving little snake."

"Because…" Jerry asked, prompting me to continue.

"She helped Kelly steal Justin away from me." I snarled. As Quinn hit a Kill Drop I threw off my headset and slid into the ring as she covered Cody and pulled her off. She jumped up and looked at me, confused, then just glared at me and lunged. But before she could touch me Cody hit her with the Cross Rhodes and she was out.

After Cody picked up the win he picked me up and threw me so I was sitting on his shoulder. I yelled at him to put me down, but he didn't listen as he gloated and pranced around the ring like an idiot. I finally got him to let go and jumped to the ground, not an easy feat in heels I might add, and walked over to Quinn. I wanted to help her up, but I couldn't. As she slowly opened her eyes I lifted my belt up high to the mixed crowd and pointed to the Wrestle Mania sign, then back at her. And then I offered my hand to help her up. But before she could take it Cody grabbed me and dragged me away like a doll. I ripped my arm back and yelled at him, and we kept arguing until Quinn came and hit him with a boot to the gut and another Kill Drop. She smiled at me and gestured that the belt would be hers and we just glared at each other until we cut to a commercial and I helped Cody up.

After that things were pretty uneventful until Wrestle Mania. As I sat backstage in my new shirt that had been designed for me, (One of the first divas with a shirt, no big deal), I felt uneasy. I knew Quinn and I would both be giving it our all as I clung to my belt for what very well may be the last time. I had explained to Quinn after the show about what John had said and she said it was fine. Before the match started Jerry, Cole, and Booker were going over all the matches that would be on that night, then the promo for Quinn and I came on.

The whole thing was shot to Apocalyptica's "I Don't Care", very fitting, and it showed clips of some of our most violent moments, like me lunging at Quinn and screaming "you did this" and Quinn standing over me with the razor while Barbra held me back. It talked about how we'd both plotted against each other and now this was it. A last woman standing match for the championship. Very dramatic I must say. I just hoped we could deliver.

As I saw Quinn before we went out we had that respect smile again and shook hands.

"Let's rock this mother." I said. She chuckled.

"Never say that again." She teased. I smiled and waited until I heard my new theme, "No Love" By Eminem and Lil' Wayne. The fans went crazy as I walked out. Don't get me wrong, there were still quite a few boos, but this was the first time the cheers had outweighed them. As I slid into the ring I pretended to look for Quinn, but I glanced into the audience and saw signs with pictures of me on them, and they didn't call me a whore or a bitch. I was so happy, how had I gone being so hated all these years? As Quinn walked out however I snapped to attention. I handed the ref my belt and he held it high above his head, reminding Quinn and I what was at stake. As the bell rung we locked up. I eventually got her in an arm hold and Irish whipped her into the ropes, hitting her with a high kick to the face when she bounced back. But as I started for her she dove and took out my legs, punching me in the face until I couldn't see straight. I threw her off me and hit her with a roundhouse, to which she returned the favor with a DDT. It went back and forth for what seemed like an eternity. I would hit a hurricanrana, she'd get me with a running bulldog. Finally I had her on the ground and climbed the ropes to hit a From New Orleans with Love, but she put her knees up and I felt like my back had snapped. As I rolled onto the mat. It took me until eight to get up on that one, but then I hit her with another hurricanrana and she took until nine to get up. We were both exhausted, but neither one of us wanted to give up.

See why I can respect her?

Finally she hit a Kill Drop and thought that be it. But I got up at nine and smiled at her, wiping a small trickle of blood off my face and ignoring my backs immense protest for me to go on. Finally after a lot of work I got her on the ground again and hit a 450 splash with no trouble. I had to use the ropes to stand back up as my ribs hurt like hell. I thought I had won, but Quinn got up before ten, barely. I was devastated, I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up, it'd already been almost a half hour.

Quinn and I locked up again and I could see she was exhausted as I was. We both kind of flopped out of the tie up and she hit me with a spear into the corner post. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I stood on all fours as the ref counted. Jesus Christ I couldn't breathe, let alone fight. But there was no way. I had waited two long years for that title and I would not lose it this easily. Using the ropes I shakily stood and watched Quinn's shoulders drop. She thought she had won. The ref asked me if I was okay to fight and I lied that I was. I launched myself at Quinn and hit another hurricanrana followed by a boot to the face. She barely made it up before ten. We were both leaning on the ropes for support because we couldn't stand on our own. Then I knew it was all or nothing. I ran at Quinn and she ran at me, but of us with our arms cocked back and as I gave her a left hook to the jaw she got me with a right hook and I was out.

When I opened my eyes slightly I felt someone help me up. I shakily stood and looked at who was holding me up. Santino Morella looked terrified.

"My goodness, did you get hit by a bus?" He teased. I smiled weakly.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No, but you may as well be!" I looked to the center of the ring to see Quinn being helped up by David Otunga as John and Teddy stood in the middle of the ring, glaring at both of us. John continued. "You two could have killed each other, and the match had to be ruled a draw. So technically, the title should go back to Bobbie-"

"However, Bobbie is in no shape to defend her title against anyone, so it will go back to Beth Phoenix!" Teddy finished.

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "You can't do this to me!" Teddy looked at John, then back at Quinn and me.

"This rivalry has gotten dangerous, you two are crazy about beating each other, and this is what happens. So from now on you two will be a tag team." Teddy finished.

"Now of course, you won't be able to fight for a while, but the day you come back, you two will be fighting to qualify for the tag team championship!" I glared at Quinn and she glared right back.

"So you two had better put your issues aside, or else you may both be fired in the near future!" I glared at Quinn as Santino helped me backstage. The moment I was off camera and Paul saw me Santino handed me over.

"Ani." He whispered, concern written all over his face. "I told you not to try that stupid back flip." He lifted my arm over my shoulder and helped me to the trainer's room. He just stood there while the trainer looked me over, he'd been asked to leave, but he said he wasn't going anywhere. The second the trainer even softly touched my back I winced in pain.

"You'll be out for at least a month." He said. "You're lucky your vertebrae didn't fracture, because they were damn close." I winced as I walked back out with Paul. As I saw Quinn and Phil I gave her a painful smile.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"I'm out for a month. But I can still go ringside, that should be fun." Quinn smiled at my optimism, but it was a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put my knees up-"

"Quinn, it's fine. I knew the risk when I did the move." I smiled at her. "By the way, that was one Hell of a match. I can't wait to see what we can do in a tag team." Quinn smiled weakly.

"Well, hopefully. If you can't compete for a month we may not be much of a team."

"As long as I'm not with Cody, I'm happy." I promised her. "Well I better let you get checked out. See you soon."

"See you." Quinn said simply.

Back at the hotel that night Paul could not stop looking at my back. I had a giant bruise from Quinn's knees forming right above my kidneys. Paul ran his fingers just above my skin. "Jesus, if that had been any lower you're kidneys might have burst." He said, looking pale.

"But they didn't, so I'm fine."

"No, you are not fine. I don't want you to do that move in doubles, it's too easy to sabotage."

"But-"

"No buts. You can do a front flip, you can do a 450 splash, but you cannot do that back flip. Had you seen Quinn put her knees up you could have prepared for it, but you couldn't and you could be paralyzed or dead right now!" He declared. I looked at him for a long time. I had never seen him this worked up before.

"Paul…"

"And you didn't even get to keep your belt Ani! They should have let you keep it, but you had to do that stupid back flip!" I had heard enough. I grabbed Paul's shoulders and threw him down on his back, pressing my lips to his.

"Paul. Stop it. It's over, I won't do that back flip again okay? Now shut up and kiss me."

A/N: What will Anita do for a month? Will her and Quinn be able to work together? Will she ever get a title shot again? Only LoopyLou can tell! Xoxox TMG


	14. Chapter 14

~Quinn~

I looked up my face throbbing to see Otunga. I groaned.

"Quinn where do you hurt most?" He asked concern colouring his voice and I cracked a smile.

"My eyes! You are not what I wanna see when I open my eyes." He rolled his eyes at me and helped me stand. I could see Santino doing the same for Anita. And that Teddy and Ace were in the ring with us. Fantastic! And my knee was killing me. Perfect!

"Am I dead?" Anita asked making me smile some more. Bitch had given me everything she had and I took it all, but I had given everything I had too and she just soaked it all up. I knew she was in a lot of pain though. I shouldn't brought my knees up to block that flip, I should have just manned up and took it.

"No, but you may as well be! You two could have killed each other, and the match had to be ruled a draw. So technically, the title should go back to Bobbie-" Ace said. I could live with that she deserved it after all I hadn't won.

"However, Bobbie is in no shape to defend her title against anyone, so it will go back to Beth Phoenix!" Teddy finished. Was he actually freaking serious?

"WHAT?" Anita voiced my thoughts "You can't do this to me!" Teddy looked at John, then back at Anita and me.

"This rivalry has gotten dangerous, you two are crazy about beating each other, and this is what happens. So from now on you two will be a tag team." Teddy finished. I couldn't get a word in edge ways.

"Now of course, you won't be able to fight for a while, but the day you come back, you two will be fighting to qualify for the tag team championship!" I glared at Anita and she glared right back.

"So you two had better put your issues aside, or else you may both be fired in the near future!" I glared at Anita as she was pulled away. Of course I didn't mean it she was an amazing wrestler. I started to wonder how much damage I had done to her as Otunga helped me backstage to Phil.

"Quinn for crying out loud!" I looked at the floor. I didn't want him to be angry with me. I wanted a pat on the back and for him to hold on to me tightly. But I could hear the anger in his voice "That was crazy as hell and you could have got yourself seriously hurt. What would I have done if you had seriously injured yourself? But that was one of the best damn matches I have ever seen. I love you so much so don't ever do that shit again." I laughed as he held me close, stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah well if I ever do another match like that it will be a long time from now. I ache in places I didn't know could ache." I hadn't shown it during the match, but I was acutely aware that my left knee was swelling from blocking Anita's flip. We were outside the trainer's room Phil hugging my waist as we waited for Anita to come out. As she walked out she gave me a pained smile and I felt so bad for not just taking the move.

"How bad is it?" I asked hoping it was nothing an ice pack and a relaxing bath couldn't sort out.

"I'm out for a month. But I can still go ringside, that should be fun." I smiled sadly at her optimism looking at Paul I knew it could have been a hell of a lot worse.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put my knees up-" I started.

"Quinn, it's fine. I knew the risk when I did the move." She smiled "By the way, that was one Hell of a match. I can't wait to see what we can do in a tag team." I smiled weakly.

"Well, hopefully. If you can't compete for a month we may not be much of a team." We needed to work on becoming a team, but out for month could make that hard.

"As long as I'm not with Cody, I'm happy." She smiled at me. "Well I better let you get checked out. See you soon." She said walking away with Paul.

"See you." I replied as Phil ushered me inside. I hadn't done major damage to my knee so all I needed was an ice pack and I'd be good as new. I stayed backstage and watched eagerly as Phil's match unfolded and he finally came away with the win. Chris came past and he was pissed at losing to my man. I couldn't keep the damn smile off my face.

"Smile all you want Quinn, he may have kept his title, but he won't be keeping you for very much longer. Not when I've had you." He sneered.

"Excuse you? I have a lot more taste than you give me credit for Irvine I wouldn't be caught dead with you. And as for Phil…"

"I have no intention of letting her go or losing her to an old timer like you." Phil supplied for me. I cocked an eye brow at Chris and smirked in an, I told you so look, but he was grinning and I didn't like the way he was eyeing me up. I shrugged it off and walked as quickly as I could with my swollen knee with Phil to his locker room.

"Babe I'm so happy you won!"

"Well did you expect anything less?"

"Oh yeah I predicted Chris to win. Duh no, but I wouldn't have been surprised if Ace tried to screw you out of the win and your title he's been trying since TLC." I said as he pulled me down to sit on his lap. I didn't care that he was all sweaty, I actually kinda liked it.

"I know, but he didn't. What are we going to do about you and Anita?"

"Nothing. I want this to work. One to stop the feuding and two I want those tag titles. Plus I need to make it up to her for all the trouble I've caused her."

"You are seriously way too nice a person. Quinn babe you apologised, she accepted you don't owe her anything else." I sighed maybe he was right and I was just being silly.

I got to the arena the next day with Phil and thank god the swelling in my knee had gone down as I was greeted by Otunga.

"Quinn you're going to be in a match against Cody. It' kind of revenge for the lost you had against him, but also so the fans can get used to seeing you fight the men." I nodded fine. I could do this I had him beat last time, but Anita was forced to interfere.

"Beautiful you sure about this?" Phil asked as he pulled me into him.

"Sure as I'll ever be and besides I need to knock him down a peg or two. He thinks he's king of the world because he beat Paul (Big Show) last night." I felt him smile as he pressed a kiss into my shoulder.

"Always trying to right the world huh?"

"Hey it's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it." I dead panned, but couldn't stop the smile that creeped on to my face as Phil laughed at me. I got to the locker room and began to tape my knee up glad that my ring gear would cover it. I didn't need Cody singling out my knee even if it felt ok today, I knew a couple of well-placed hits would damage it.

"Hey Quinn! You and Anita were amazing last night. Wait are you fighting? You can't be serious Quinn!" Sarona cried as she walked in with Beth and Nattie I laughed at their dumb struck expressions.

"It's fine girls really. Just a match with Cody. I need to whoop his sorry ass and take him down a peg or two. It's really to get the fans use to me fighting the guys. Ace and Teddy want me and Anita to become a tag team." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders as if it all made sense.

"What and you're ok with that? I mean ok we all feel bad about the way we've treated Anita and maybe she isn't ok she isn't as bad as we all thought, but you and her a tag team? Competing in the men's division?"

"Sarona it's a great chance. When was the last time you actually saw women fighting the guys in the WWE? Me and Anita are great competitors. If we can't do it then no one can. And I'm not doing this so we can be best buds, cos you're my best friend Sarona, but because it's about time she got the respect she deserves and to be treated as an equal." Sarona sighed as Beth and Nattie looked on admiringly.

"Ok, but you have to beat these guys first. Epico and Primo aren't that great, but the guys gunning or those titles are."

"Honey I got this, but they may even decide against Anita is out for a month." I sighed finishing off getting changed. "Any way I'll talk to you girls later I have a match to win." I smirked and walked out to see Phil coming down the hall.

"Babe, you taped that knee up?" Always worrying about my safety at least he didn't shout it down the hall for everyone to hear.

"Yes and I'm ready to go." I smiled locking my fingers with his as we walked to gorilla.

My music hit and I walked out slapping the fans hands. Cody came out next all smarmy come psycho. When I'd finished with him he'd need that protective mask again. The ref rang the bell and I moved forward only for Cody to back up into the corner and the ref telling to stay back. Wimp. He came back smiling, but this time I moved quicker and lashed out with a kick to his ribs. I followed up with a swinging neckbreaker and a quick pin. But he literally threw me off him. I moved to land on my other-side not wanting to aggravate my knee. Cody came at me but I caught him with a drop toe hold. He got up quicker this time and caught me with a kick to the gut and then a suplex. He covered me and got a two. God damn it I was already feeling tired, still feeling the effects of the last woman standing match. Cody smirked at me knowing that was exactly what was wrong with me. I pulled up on the ropes and as he came again I hit a huge super kick sending him crashing to the mat. I felt that wouldn't be enough and I turned to climb the ropes only to come face to face with Chris who had worked his way through the crowd. Cody was distracting the ref as Chris grabbed a hold of me. But before he could do much Phil was there.

"How many times do you need to be told to stay away her?" They started to fight on the outside bringing the ref over. I turned and was hit with Cross Rhodes and I knew I wouldn't get up my body just wanted to sleep. Cody covered me, but the ref was still out. I saw Anita slid into the ring gingerly. I could see she was in a lot of pain, but it didn't stop her from taking that chair and hitting Cody with it. He hit the floor and I pulled myself up as she got back out of the ring. I gave her a look playing to the crowd that said what are you playing at. Then I climbed the turnbuckle and hit the Moonsault senton. I turned the ref and stacked Cody up for the pin and the win. I got up and jumped on the ropes to celebrate. I turned and jumped down into Phil who held me close and spun me around. I walked backstage hand in hand with Phil to see Anita and Paul. Paul not looking to happy.

"Anita…Thank you so much. I think I should took the week off like was suggested." She laughed at that.

"Hey it worked out great for everyone. Cemented my stance as a tweener. Severed my ties with Rhodes and I really enjoyed hitting him with that chair." She smirked I was really starting to like her a lot.

"I could tell, how's your back? I mean surely that wasn't the wisest thing to do." She waved her hand brushing it aside.

"I ache, but I'll live. And besides its showing we are at least trying to make this work." I smiled this was the start of a beautiful partnership.

A/N: How long can it last? Will they really be able to work together? And what else will Cody and Chris try? TMG reveals all next :D


	15. Chapter 15

||Anita||

As I stood backstage with Paul I watched the highlights from our match with great interest. Most of her moves were more powerhouse while I was all about speed and air time. That was a damn dangerous combination; we would make a great team, and maybe even have a shot at the titles. I smiled. I had gotten dressed up, just in case I was supposed to go ringside with Quinn. But as I watched Quinn's knees hit me in the back and Michel Cole explaining to the WWE Universe that I'd be out for a month Paul tensed up. I turned to see Cody strutting over. He usually kept his distance if Paul was around, but since he'd retained his title last night against Big Show his ego was swelled up like a hot air balloon.

And Paul wanted nothing more than to pop it.

"Well Ani, don't you look lovely, did you come to watch my match?" He asked. Paul looked like he'd claw his eyes out at any moment.

"If you mean watching Quinn kick your sorry ass into next week, then yes, I came to watch your match." I quipped. Cody just smirked.

"Oh come on, what do you want with an old fart like Paul when you can have me?"

"That is fucking IT!" Paul declared as he grabbed Cody by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "Listen you little son of a bitch, I will beat you so badly you'll need actual facial reconstruction." I just stood there, shocked. I had never seen Justin this angry in my entire life. He was the peacekeeper, not the guy who starts fights. I gingerly walked over.

"Justin, stop it." I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Ani, I am sick and tired of this little prick doing whatever he wants!" He spat as he slammed Cody back into the wall.

"You're just mad that a guy five years younger than you has a title and people actually know him." Cody said, loving getting Paul this worked up.

"You little low life-" Paul tensed up even more as I grabbed his arm.

"Paul, he's not worth it." He looked at Cody for a long time before he finally dropped him and he walked away.

"See you tonight Ani." Cody cooed. "And let me know when you drop that loser and want to spend the night with a champion." I wanted nothing more than to kick Cody in the face, but I would have to bide my time. I ran after Paul, which just aggravated my back, and finally caught up to him in an abandoned hallway.

"Paul, what's going on?" He turned around and just grabbed me, slamming me into the wall and pressing his lips to mine. I let out a small whimper of pain from my back colliding with the wall and Paul pulled away.

"Sorry, I forgot about your back." He muttered. He backed away from me and looked like he was going to leave.

"Paul! What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"He's right!" He said, pressing his hands into the wall. I blinked a few times, trying to get my thoughts together.

"Paul, if you think I'd ever leave you for that idiot-"

"That's not what I'm talking about. He's a champion, no one even knows who I am. You deserve better." I just shook my head.

"Paul, everyone loves you. You were the only one who even talked to me back when I was a heel. You stood by me and didn't care what anyone said. You could have had Barbie, who is a face and a champion."

"But she's an idiot." He started.

"And so is Cody. And as a very smart, wise man one said to me, 'I don't care what creative or the world thinks, because I love you'. I wouldn't care if you were some bum off the street. I love you because you're a great person."

"But Cody's a-"

"An asshole. That's what Cody is. Now come back with me to watch Quinn knock him out, okay Paul?" Paul sighed and then smiled, lighting up his beautiful eyes.

"I love you Ani."

"I love you too Paul." I said as I gave him a soft hug. But I knew that Paul telling me about this meant that he'd been feeling insecure about it for a while now, which worried me. This wasn't the end of this problem.

As Quinn was turning around to attack Cody near the end of her match as I watched on a monitor I knew there was no way I'd let that idiot win. I pulled away from Paul and stormed down the ramp and set a lock on Cody. He was going for a pin and I slipped my hand under the ring and grabbed a steel chair. I gingerly slid into the ring and whistled. Cody looked up and hopped to his feet as I made huge eyes at him. The second he was close enough I took everything I had and put it behind that chair as I laid him out on the mat.

As I painfully slid outside the ring before the ref saw me I saw Quinn give me a questioning look. Which I knew she was just doing for the camera. I smiled wickedly at her and walked backstage to a very pissed off Paul who saw me holding my back. But before he could chew me out Phil and Quinn walked backstage. "Anita…Thank you so much. I think I should took the week off like was suggested." She said, I just laughed.

"Hey it worked out great for everyone. Cemented my stance as a tweener. Severed my ties with Rhodes and I really enjoyed hitting him with that chair." I smirked as I was really starting to like getting to hit people and still be liked.

"I could tell, how's your back? I mean surely that wasn't the wisest thing to do." I waved my hand brushing the question aside.

"I ache, but I'll live. And besides its showing we are at least trying to make this work." I smiled and stuck out my hand for a hand shake. "I look forward to working with you." She smiled and shook my hand.

"Same here, now hurry up and get better so we can kick ass."

The next night I sat backstage watching a monitor as Paul beat JTG like a punching bag. But while I was trying to enjoy my man looking fine I heard a voice that was getting a little too familiar.

"What are you doing watching my boyfriends match?" I turned to see Barbra, but felt my heart drop when I saw the camera man behind her. What was she up to? I slipped into Bobbie-bitch mode.

"Am I not allowed to admire a beautiful human body in action Kelly? Besides, we both know he wants me, so get lost."

"Well, why don't we settle this in the ring then?" She cooed. "I happen to have a match voucher right here?"

"What the Hell is a 'match voucher' Kelly? Because if you didn't hear, I'm out on injury."

"It's signed by Teddy and Ace and it says I get one match whenever I want, any stipulation I want, against whoever I want! I choose tonight, no disqualification, against you!" I didn't even flinch.

"So who'd you sleep with to get that?" She seethed.

"We'll see if you're still laughing when I take a steel chair to your back and win Justin for good!" She screamed and stormed off. The camera was still on me, so I just chuckled.

"Dumb little blonde." The camera cut and my smile dropped. There was no way I could compete tonight. I started for Teddy's office, but he met me halfway there.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I demanded.

"Anita, I had no idea she was going to pull that, but we can't just cancel the match, the fans want to see you win."

"I can't win if I'm beaten half to Hell Teddy!" I fought back tears as I continued. "I can't lose Paul to her again Teddy, please, do something!" I begged.

"I'm sorry, the board of directors and the fans want this match. Just do what you do best." He said.

"And what is that Teddy?" He smirked.

"Kick her ass." I smiled despite everything. Teddy was like a father to me, and I knew if he said he couldn't help he really couldn't. I gave him a small hug, which caught him off guard.

"Thanks Teddy."

As I went into the locker room to change I saw Quinn. "What are you doing here?" I asked, changing.

"I came to make sure Barbie gets taught a lesson, I want to be in the match in your place." I felt a wave of emotion hit me as I teared up again. How had I never realized what a selfless, great person Quinn was before, she was just as badly hurt as I was and she was willing to take the bullet for me? No one had been that nice to me, ever. But I shook my head.

"The board of directors wants to see me fight her. But, thank you Quinn."

"Anita, please. You're in no shape to be in a no disqualification match-"

"Neither are you. I'm sorry, but I have to do this myself. Just watch Paul for me. I don't trust her, she's plotting something." Quinn looked at me for a while, but then a smile spread over her face.

"Okay, but watch yourself out there."

"I will."

I quickly finished changing and went to find Paul. He was smiling, I assumed he'd won his match, but when he saw me in my ring gear his smile dropped. I explained everything and he bit his lip.

"Quinn should be watching you, not me Ani."

"No. She's watching you and that is final." He looked at me for a long time before kissing my forehead.

"I love you, no matter who wins."

"I love you too."

I walked out to my music and was overwhelmed by the cheering. I gingerly slid into the ring, I'd had to get my bruise covered by pounds of stage makeup and as I slid off my shirt and weakly threw it to a screaming teenage boy I hoped none of it had come off. I grabbed the ropes for support and waited for Barbra.

Needless to say when the music changed to Eve's I panicked. She walked down to overwhelming boos and grabbed a mike. "Sorry Bobbie, Kelly's a little busy with Paul if you catch my drift, so I'll be kicking your sorry butt and claim him for her!" I tried to slide out of the ring to go find Paul and was halfway up the ramp when Eve clotheslined me onto the cement floor. I screamed out in pain as she stepped on my back and jumped off onto the floor. She grabbed me by my hair and drug me into the ring. The second the bell rung she targeted my back with every move. The worst was when she got me halfway out of the ring, locked my legs in hers, grabbed my arms, and pulled my arms and legs towards her, bending my back in half and putting me in so much pain I thought I'd pass out. The worst was that I was too weak from my match Sunday to power out of anything.

Then she got the chair.

She hit me square along the spine as hard as she could. I screamed in agony. Then Eve got me in a submission, stretching my back until I couldn't breathe. Then the titantron came on and I saw Kelly with Paul. "Hey Bobbie, maybe you should just tap, Justin will never love you anyway, so just give up now." Then she giggled and shoved her tounge halfway down Paul's throat and the screen went off. That little snake! I felt anger numb all the pain in my body as I maneuvered my leg to kick Eve square in the face. I slowly stood using the ropes and signaled for her to come at me. She ran at me and I dropped, pulling the rope down so she went flying out of the ring. The crowd screamed their approval as I went to the top rope. I was planning for a straight drop, but the crowd kept screaming "Goodnight from New Orleans!" I knew Paul would kill me, but this was for him. I hit it perfectly and knocked Eve out cold. I tried to get her in the ring, but I couldn't. The ref had gotten to nine in counting me out, so I slipped back in the ring as he counted to ten for Eve. The bell rung, signaling I'd won by count out. The ref helped me to my feet, but the moment the adrenaline was gone the pain hit me like a freight train and I blacked out.

A/N: OH NO! What is Barbie doing? Where is Quinn? What will happen to Anita? LoopyLou (most likely) will reveal all! Xoxo TMG


	16. Chapter 16

~Quinn~

I went to Smackdown the next night after I got a text from Brianna. She had heard that Barbie was planning on having a match with Anita. Now I may ache everywhere courtesy of Runnels, but I wasn't in as worse a shape as Anita. She needed to rest her back before she made it even worse. I sat in the locker room and watched in amusement the interaction between Anita and Barbie. I thought Barbie was going to cry and stomp her feet when Anita asked who she slept with to the get that 'match voucher' and I'd bet my hard fought cash that it was that ass Ace's idea to give her it. Well no worries I had planned for this. I had my ring gear and when Anita walked through that door I would do the match instead of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she started to change.

"I came to make sure Barbie gets taught a lesson, I want to be in the match in your place." She looked at me and I could see the tears well up in her eyes. What had I sad wrong? I didn't mean to upset her.

"The board of directors wants to see me fight her. But, thank you Quinn." I realised the reason she was upset was because no one was friendly enough with her to offer a ride to the hotel let alone take her place in a match. I was hit with guilt again. So many of the divas here were my friend and they knew how nice a person I was. Always offering help and advice, so for me to not like someone like how I well hated Anita they all felt there must be something wrong with her and had never given her a chance. And as I was friends with most of the guys and as Anita took to acting like Bobbie all the time they were none too fond of her either. I needed to make this all right.

"Anita, please. You are in no shape to be in a no disqualification match-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Neither are you. I'm sorry, but I have to do this myself. Just watch Paul for me. I don't trust her, she's plotting something." I looked at her and thought about if the roles were reversed and then I smiled.

"Okay, but watch yourself out there."

"I will." Was her simple reply.

I got to Paul just as Anita walked out.

"Hey Paul." He turned looking at me a frown in place.

"Quinn. Why aren't you watching her?" All attitude, but I knew Phil would be just the same.

"Because she asked me to watch you when she turned down my offer to fight in her place." His demeanour changed.

"Oh right, thanks." I shrugged my shoulders and offered a small smile, before turning to the monitor. You could see from Anita's stance she was in a lot of pain I should have made her stay backstage and do this match. When Eve's music hit instead of Barbie's my jaw dropped.

"What the fuck?"

"It's fine Paul I'll deal with this!" I walked towards the curtain to head out only to be stopped by Cody. "Move it or lose it pretty boy!" I growled out.

"Oh I don't think so Quinn the fun as just begun." He shoved me backwards and I heard Paul gasp I knew he was more concerned with what was happening in the ring, but I needed to get to Anita like yesterday and his help in shifting Cody would be greatly appreciated. I let loose with a kick to his nuts and punched him in the face as he doubled over.

"And that is why you should do as I say." Then Barbie's voice rung out as I went to run out.

"Hey Bobbie, maybe you should just tap. Justin will never love you anyway, so just give up now." I turned as she shoved her tongue down Pauls throat. Go dammit I couldn't even keep an eye on Paul! I lunged forward and yanked Paul from her grip. Unfortunately the camera had stopped rolling so Anita wouldn't see this.

"Quinn!" Barbie squeaked at me. I backhanded her and pinned her to the wall.

"You listen up and listen real good. I will only say this once. Stay away from Paul and Anita. I see you near them, I hear that you've been near them. And face it Barbie the people here talk to me all the time so I will know. You go near them and I will end your miserable excuse of a career." She whimpered at me and I let her go. Paul looked at me in shock, I had never really known Paul so he didn't know me either, but I was loyal and I dealt with problems like Barbie exactly like I just had. I turned back to the monitor with Paul and saw the end of what like From New Orleans With Love. Paul did not look happy.

"Paul she needed to do it to end that match." He nodded his head a fraction and glued his eyes to the monitor. Scott the ref for the match held her arm up in victory, but she collapsed in the ring. I ran with Paul out to the ring. He pulled her into his arms.

"Ani? Ani baby open your eyes." He pleaded. He started to shake her and I with Scott's help pulled him off. Shaking her hen her back could be seriously hurt was not the best idea. And I hoped the camera's hadn't picked up on the use of her real name.

"Justin back off! You'll make things worse!" I knelt down beside Anita and took one of her hands in mine. I stroked her hair back as the trainer's filled the ring up. Paul took a deep breath and crouched opposite me and took her other hand. Her eyes fluttered open. I smiled maybe she'd be ok and it was just exhaustion? Paul was on the verge of tears as the trainer's lifted her out of the ring. I put an arm round Paul and led him to the back the crowd was silent the whole time.

I stood outside the trainer's room pacing, Cody came up to me and as I went to rip him to him he held his hands up defensively.

"I just came to see if she's alright."

"I don't know and if she is it's no thanks to you! If you'd have let me get down there this would never have happened!" He hung his head in shame. I felt bad maybe he actually did care about Anita, but then I could see a stupid smile form on his face.

"Well maybe she'll realise that Paul just ain't cutting it. He couldn't protect her. He's not good enough for her." I lashed out and slapped him across the face.

"You are not good enough for her. Paul has been with her through more than any of us can imagine. You are just some snot nosed kid who's used to getting his own way. Well news flash, I'm not going to let that happen. So you and Barbie and Eve for that matter can plot all you want, but I will be in the damn way and stop whatever you have planned. You just remember how hard I can kick the next time you try anything." He visibly paled at the threat, no the promise of pain if he tried to split Paul and Anita up. I had one of the stiffest kicks in the WWE. It didn't seem he had anything else to say so he walked off in one hell of a hurry. I turned back as the door opened to see Anita with Paul just behind her.

"Ani…er Anita are you going to be ok?" I didn't know whether to hug her or just stand back. So I stood back. But she came and hugged me.

"I heard what you just said to Cody. Thank you. And they say I should be ok. Still a month before I can wrestle. I blacked out due to the pain of getting hit and not giving my body enough time to recuperate after our match." I sighed in relief.

"Well as for Cody, I'd like to think you'd do the same if Chris tries anything." She smiled at me.

"You better believe I would. You're actually a really good person Quinn." I let out a humourless laugh.

"Not that good I made your life hell." Paul put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but you are more than making up for everything now." He squeezed it gently.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys next week if not beforehand." I waved and walked away. I was finally making amends and I didn't feel as guilty as I had about Anita.

I got back to the hotel to find Phil vegged out on the sofa watching Devil you know the film where people die in a lift cos one of them is possessed by the devil.

"Babe you missed a real good movie here." He smiled as I lent down for a kiss.

"Oh well, you wanna come for a swim? I don't fancy staying cooped up here." He chuckled.

"You do things at the weirdest times." I stuck my tongue out. "No you go I worked out while you were at the show. Did Barbie try anything?" I sighed.

"Watch Friday and you'll find out." I said before getting a bathing suit, some shorts and a towel. AS I walked towards the door in my bathing suit Phil whistled at me making me blush. 7 months of dating and he could still make me blush. I shook my head and walked out.

I had always enjoyed the water. Nothing was more relaxing than to just float in a swimming pool. That feeling of floating and that nothing else mattered except keeping your body a float. I was brought from my peaceful relaxation by obnoxious giggling. I moved myself so I was treading water and looked up to see Barbie and Eve.

"What do you want?" I hissed out.

"You know you're supposed to swim in the water, not float." Barbie giggled.

"You know I don't care? And did you also know I would quite willing drown both your skank asses in this pool?" They blanched, I loved the fact that everyone took my threats seriously. I may want to hurt them at times, but I'd never actually kill anyone, well with the exception of Chris. "Look just get lost I don't have the patients for you two right now. I'm looking to hurt someone and you two are the top of that list." They said no more and left. I laughed to myself.

I couldn't get back to my peaceful state. They had ruined it. I did a couple of laps of the pool and pulled myself up on the ledge.

"Wow I think you look even more beautiful soaking wet then dry." I looked up to see Chris he was fully clothed and had nothing with him, which led me to think he was here because of two no good hoeski's.

"Why thanks now get lost." I stood up and walked off to the showers to rinse off the pool water before going back to my room. I turned the water on and let it cascaded down my body the heat felt good on the parts of me that still ached. I turned it off and felt two arms go around my waist. At first I thought it was Phil, but I turned to see Chris.

"Get your hands off of me." I shouted, but he pulled me tighter against him. I felt his hands roaming over my back grabbing my ass and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't let this happen again. He ran a hand up my side as I froze, memories of that other time flooding my mind. He cupped my breast and kissed me. I wouldn't let this happen, I would never go through it again. I brought my knee up hard and fast. As he let go I ran slipping on the pool side, but quickly getting up and running hard and fast. I imagined I could hear him following me, getting closer. I chanced a glance behind me as I ran down a corridor, but he wasn't there. I stepped into an alcove and slid down the wall. My tears flowing freely, sobs racking my chest. I felt two hands on mine and almost screamed until I heard their voice.

"Quinn? What's happened?" It was Anita. How did I explain?

A/N: Wow Chris took things way to far! Will Quinn spill to Anita? Will Quinn be OK? Find out when TMG returns! :D


	17. Chapter 17

||Anita||

As I sat in the hotel room with Paul he just sat on the bed, looking at the wall, and was clearly upset. I let out a long sigh. He hadn't said a word since I had to be carried out by the trainers.

"I know you're mad, but will you please talk to me? I can't take this silent treatment." He continued to stare at the wall and didn't say anything. "Paul, please, I know it was stupid, but I couldn't lose you again."

Nothing.

I stood up gently, running my hands through my hair. I walked over to Paul and sat on his lap, he still wouldn't look at me. I tried to look into his eyes, but he kept moving them so he'd be seeing my hair or my ear, but not my face. I was getting desperate. I kissed him softly, still nothing; it was like kissing a statue. I pulled back and then kissed him again. It was like he was frozen or something. "Will you stop being such a child and talk to me?" I begged. Finally he looked at me.

"That was really stupid Ani, you're smarter than that." Really? That was all he was going to say? Well, at least he was talking to me.

"I know Paul-"

"Then why did you do it? That's how you get a career ending injury Ani, I can't lose you, and I don't think you realize that. I can't live without you." I blushed.

"Paul, I…" He just continued to stare at me for what felt like forever. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to his. He continued to not react, so I began to pull away and stand when he grabbed my shoulders and pulled our lips back together in the most passionate kiss I've ever had in my entire life. But all too soon he pulled away and it was over. I swallowed nervously, trying to slow down my heart, which was thudding painfully in my chest. Somehow I had ended up on my back on the bed with Paul over me. I looked up at him; he blinked a few times then sighed and pushed himself up. I slowly and painfully sat up, trying to be careful with my back.

"You should go soak in the hot tub by the pool for a while. It'd probably help your muscles relax." He said simply, as though nothing had just happened. I stood up and walked over to him and smiled.

"Or I could just take a shower with you." I cooed. Paul kissed my forehead.

"Come on Ani, I don't want you to hurt your back anymore because of me. Besides, I saw Quinn headed down there, maybe you two could talk strategy for when you get back." I pouted at him, which made him laugh. "You're worse than a high school boy, do you know that?" I smiled and walked over to my suitcase, pulling out my swimsuit and changing while Paul hopped in the shower. When I had grabbed everything I knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm going to take your advice, see you soon." He said something, but I couldn't hear him over the shower. I threw my towel over my shoulder and headed down. On my way to the pool I saw Even and Barbra snickering, but when they saw me they pounced.

"You got lucky in the ring, I hope you know that." Eve snarled.

"I got lucky? You were fighting someone on medical leave and you still couldn't win. I think you need a new profession." I smiled at her and continued to walk away when I heard Eve again.

"This isn't over Rosewood!" I flipped her off over my shoulder and kept walking. But I was worried, they were up to something, Barbra couldn't count to ten, but Eve was a bit of an evil genius, I'd have to sleep with one eye open from now on.

When I got to the pool I didn't see Quinn. Paul was sure she had headed down here, maybe she was in the locker room taking a shower? I walked over to the door and opened it to see Chris. I felt my heart race as I grabbed him and pulled him down to my eye level.

"Where is she?" He didn't even try to pretend like he didn't know who I was talking about as he chuckled evilly and shoved me, sending a shot of pain up my back.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" I glared at him and slammed him into the wall before he could react.

"Because I will chop off your balls while you sleep if you don't." He looked at me for a long time, trying to figure out of I was being serious. I continued to glare at him, giving my best terrifying look and trying to hide my fear. If he put me in the Walls of Jericho he could easily fracture my spine. There was also water right next to us, and I was sure he could hold me under there for quite some time, and Paul wasn't expecting me back anytime soon. Chris must have smelled my fear because he easily shoved me off of him and I slipped and fell to the floor. He started towards me and I felt my heart drop until I heard him.

"What the fuck are you doing with Ani?" I looked up to see Paul in his swim trunks, glaring at Chris, who realized he couldn't take both of us and ran off. I leapt to my feet, I had to find Quinn, I knew something must have happened. "Ani, what are you?" Paul started.

"I have to find Quinn!" I ran through the hotel until I found her crying in an alcove. I knelt down and grabbed her hands. She looked like she was going to scream until I spoke. "Quinn, what happened?" She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Is he gone?'

"Who? Chris? Quinn, what did he do to you?" She just started crying again as Paul caught up to us. He looked at me, but I just shook my head. "Quinn, come on, we'll take you back to Phil." She meekly obeyed, standing slowly and walking as close to me as she could possibly be. I felt sick. Whatever Chris had done to her, he would pay dearly. That I would make sure of. When I finally got her to her room Phil took one look at her and turned about fifty shades of red.

"What did you do to her?" He snarled, but Paul stepped between us.

"We found Chris in the woman's locker room, he attacked Ani, but we chased him off and then we found Quinn. So talk to him, Ani saved her." Phil looked at me for a long time, then he took Quinn in his arms and kissed the top of her head, which made her clearly uncomfortable.

"Phil I-" I started, but Phil was in a completely different world.

"I'm going to rip his heart out." Phil spat, gripping Quinn like he'd lose her if he loosened his grip. He finally came back to reality and looked at Paul and I. "How could you let this happen?" He growled. But Quinn just shook her head. She pulled away from Phil and hugged me, which caught me off guard.

"Thank you." She whispered. I blinked a few times, but then hugged her back.

"I won't let him get away with this." I promised. Quinn pulled away and went back into her room, Phil looked at me again, then closed the door.

I held it in until Paul closed the door to our room, then the flood gates burst and I slammed my fist into the wall. "He can't do this!" I screamed. The way Quinn shuddered when Phil touched her, Chris's grin. That bastard had touched her, and I knew it. I turned to Paul, tears of fury pouring down my face. "Why does he get to get away with this?" Paul came over and held me, knowing my anger all too well.

"He's not going to get away with this-"

"Ye he is and it makes me sick! He brings the cedar to the McMahons, so they're not going to do a damn thing!" I collapsed to the floor and cried, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball and die right after I ripped Chris's throat out. Paul just sat down next to me and held me and that's how we stayed for the rest of the night.

I didn't hear anything from Quinn for the rest of the week until Raw. I showed up with Paul and knocked on Phil's dressing room door. He opened it, his eyes sunk in further than usual from what I assumed was a lack of sleep. He looked at me for a long time before he opened the door more to let me see Quinn, terrified, sitting in the corner. I felt my blood boil.

"I'm going to kill him." I growled. Phil sighed then closed the door, standing outside to talk to me so Quinn wouldn't hear.

"I was actually hoping you could try to talk to her."

"She still hasn't said anything?" I asked. Phil shook his head.

"She's acting like nothing happened. Except then we saw Chris and she did that." He said, gesturing to the room.

"Why didn't you rip his eyes out?" I demanded. But I clearly had hit a wrong chord because Phil's shoulders dropped.

"You think I haven't tried? Every time I get near that little bitch he gets his goon squad. I may be able to win two on one, but not four on one." I blinked.

"Four?"

"Cody, Chris, Eve, and Barbra." I chuckled.

"I'll take care of those hoes, you take Paul and murder Chris and Cody." But Phil shook his head.

"I can't leave her here, besides, Ace came up to me this morning in my room and said if I so much as touched a hair on Chris's head outside the ring, Quinn would be fired." Phil sighed. "Damn bastard's protecting him so he can keep doing this." He growled.

"He didn't say anything about me kicking his pervert ass." Paul said. Phil and I turned to him. Phil blinked a few times.

"You'd do that?" He asked. Paul nodded and I'd never been so proud of him in my life.

"Quinn's done nothing but help Ani since she was hurt. I think it's time we return the favor."

"Well, Anita, you can't fight, your back-"

"I think I can deal with some pain to make sure that creep gets what he deserves."

"Sounds like a great match to me." We all three turned to see Laurinaitis walking towards us, Otunga by his side. "In fact, it sounds like a great main event for tonight. With Phil banned from ring side of course."

"But sir, Miss Rosewood is out on injury-" David started, but Laurinaitis just chuckled.

"She just said she could fight, and she was just fine last week."

"She was carried out on a stretcher!" Paul growled.

"Well then it'll be interesting how she helps you win a four on two match." He said, smirking at us.

"Make that four on three." We all turned to see Quinn poking her head out the door.

"Quinn-" Phil started, but she just glared at John with a look that could curdle milk and Phil shut his mouth.

"But If I kill Chris in the ring, it's not my problem." She growled. Then she walked back to the locker room.

I ran in there after her, which only aggravated my back further, but I knew it would just get worse later, so I kept running. I opened the door to see Quinn changing. I sighed. "You don't have to do this." I said. She stopped and looked at me, it was the same look I'd given her last week when she asked to be in my match.

"Yes I do." She said. I nodded, I knew there was no changing her mind. I changed and got make up to cover my bruises again and met Quinn, Phil, and Paul backstage. I swallowed nervously as we walked out to my music, Quinn's eyes locked on Chris with rage I had never seen before. As Paul slid in and locked up with Cody I knew this was going to be one Hell of a shit storm.

A/N: What's going to happen? Will Ani's back be able to hold out? Or will she put on medical leave forever? Will Quinn get her revenge? What happened to her before? It's up to LoopyLou to tell! Xoxo TMG


	18. Chapter 18

~Quinn~

I couldn't bear for Phil to touch me that night when Anita brought me back to him. He would never hurt me, but I felt so dirty, so low. My skin crawled at the thought of Chris coming near me again. And every time Phil tried to touch me I shook, violently. I couldn't stop it. It pained him to see me like that and it hurt to know how upset I was making him. At around 3 am he finally drifted off to sleep. I went to the bathroom and scrubbed myself clean, once, twice, three times. Chris had barely touched me, but that man had. I changed and slept for an hour on the sofa and was awake again before Phil. I would be ok, I'd forget all about what happened. He did nothing except have wandering hands, I had stopped him. It was ok.

And it worked I was fine, I shared the bed with Phil, I didn't freak when he touched me. In fact I needed to be held by him. He made it ok. But he kept asking, he wanted to know. He wanted to know what had happened to make me freak like I did. But I told him it was fine and I'd over reacted. If I told him what Chris had tried to do he would lose his job and that was it. Chris wouldn't lose his he was the McMahons new favourite. But Phil would lose his and more than likely end up in prison for attempted murder at the least. Although I went on as normal after that first night, Phil wasn't sleeping. He already suffered insomnia, it had been a lot better since we had been together, but not knowing what had happened to me seemed to make it worse again. I felt bad, but to tell him what happened meant losing him one way or another.

I walked into the arena Monday with Phil. I hadn't seen Anita and I would need to thank her for helping me. As we were walking to the divas locker room for me to change there he was. And the wall I had built up to block everything was torn down. I gripped Phil's arm so tight, my knees went weak, my heart started to pound into my chest so hard and fast I thought it'd explode. I couldn't move he was there larger than life and smirking at us like it was all a game.

"Quinn, sweetheart what's wrong." Phil tried to get me to look at him, but I couldn't shift my eyes from Chris. I was so scared, so irrationally scared that he would do something to me even though Phil was stood right by me. He looked at me looking at Chris and he went to go to him. I whimpered at the thought of Phil leaving me for just a second and it stopped him in attempt to get me to let go. Instead he crushed me to him as I started to shake and turned to walk the other way.

"Maybe next time Quinn!" Chris hollered. I couldn't stand I was shaking so much. Phil scooped me up and put me down in his locker room. He started to pace cursing like crazy and threat after threat of what he would do to Chris when he got hold of him. I crawled into the corner in a ball. I wanted to go home. Back to Phil's place in Chicago, with him and his dog Buster and Scott who would make me laugh whether I wanted to or not. I heard a knock on the door and my heart skipped a beat, it was Chris I knew it, but as Phil opened the door some their stood Anita and Paul. 

"I'm going to kill him." Anita growled then Phil stepped out shutting the door. I knew he would be talking about me. I also knew the only way in this room was through that door and three people were stood outside it so Chris couldn't get to me. I walked to the door quietly to hear what they were saying.

"I was actually hoping you could try to talk to her." Why would he want Anita to talk to me?

"She still hasn't said anything?" She asked.

"She's acting like nothing happened. Except then we saw Chris and she did that." I felt so silly to hear it put like that. I said it before I'll say it again Phil wouldn't allow him to touch me.

"Why didn't you rip his eyes out?" She demanded, I couldn't understand why she cared so much. I know we were working through our differences, but so what.

"You think I haven't tried? Every time I get near that little bitch he gets his goon squad. I may be able to win two on one, but not four on one." I blinked away tears. I knew how Phil was he wanted to make everything ok even if he didn't know what was happening.

"Four?"

"Cody, Chris, Eve, and Barbra." I heard Anita chuckle.

"I'll take care of those hoes, you take Paul and murder Chris and Cody."

"I can't leave her here, besides, Ace came up to me this morning in my room and said if I so much as touched a hair on Chris's head outside the ring, Quinn would be fired." Phil sighed. "Damn bastard's protecting him so he can keep doing this." He growled. I didn't know this. Always being protected by some douche. If I wanted to stop Chris I had to do it myself.

"He didn't say anything about me kicking his pervert ass." Paul said. That took me by surprise.

"You'd do that?" Phil asked in surprise himself.

"Quinn's done nothing but help Ani since she was hurt. I think it's time we return the favor."

"Well, Anita, you can't fight, your back-"

"I think I can deal with some pain to make sure that creep gets what he deserves." I had so much respect for this girl now it was untrue.

"Sounds like a great match to me." Ace he was always floating about causing trouble for me and Phil. "In fact, it sounds like a great main event for tonight. With Phil banned from ring side of course."

"But sir, Miss Rosewood is out on injury-" David started, but Laurinaitis just chuckled. Good to see Otunga had some morals.

"She just said she could fight, and she was just fine last week."

"She was carried out on a stretcher!" Paul growled.

"Well then it'll be interesting how she helps you win a four on two match." Like hell I thought opening the door.

"Make that four on three." Everyone turned to look at me, but I was beyond pissed. I couldn't scamper around avoiding things I needed to take action.

"Quinn-" Phil started, but I currently had a death glare on Ace so he quickly shut-up.

"But If I kill Chris in the ring, it's not my problem." I growled and headed to the divas locker room. I started to change when Anita came in.

"You don't have to do this." She said and I looked at her. I gave her the same look of pure determination she had given me last week.

"Yes I do." Was my reply. We both finished changing and I walked out to gorilla to Phil and Paul as Anita got make-up to cover her bruised back.

"Quinn you sure about this?" I nodded at Phil and watched as Chris and the others walked out. When Anita walked up seconds later I kissed Phil and walked out with her and Paul to her music. I had eyes on Chris, I would beat him to a bloody pulp and beat him some more. I continued to stare at him as Paul locked up with Cody. I could feel the tension rolling off of Anita. She had to protect her back, but I knew she would take risks, so she became my second priority after beating on Chris. Paul was quickly dispatching Cody and he made the tag to Barbie. Anita held her hand out for the tag and got in. She was doing well until Cody started to distract the ref. Eve got in and Anita didn't see. She delivered a kick to her back and they whipped her into the ropes I tagged myself and the ref heard it. Anita ducked and I charged hitting a double clothesline to the Hoeski's. Anita got out and I delivered a roundhouse kick to Eve. She would be out for the rest of the match. I smirked none too nicely and turned my eyes to Barbie. She blanched and backed up to Chris and tagged him in. For a second the shakes started again as he sized me up. But with a Quinn chant starting up and Paul shouting for me to tag him in, I flipped. I speared him to the mat and delivered several punches to his face before the ref picked me and off him. As the ref went back to Chris I circled round and aimed a vicious kick at his ribs. Again I was pushed away by the ref. This time as I went to him Chris pulled my leg from under me and I found myself lying on my back. He got up and lifted me going for a suplex but grabbing at my breast first. I couldn't stop the tears that started to fall at being pawed by him.

"You know you want it Quinn." He whispered lifting me for a vertical suplex. I twisted and landed on my feet and reversed it into backbreaker across my knee. As he went down I jumped on him pummelling away again. There was movement in the ring and the ref shouting as I continued to hit at Chris. I assumed everyone must have piled in, but the ref eventually got control and pried me away again. I was satisfied somewhat when I saw my knuckles had blood on them and I had split Chris lip and a cut was forming above his brow bleeding, but I wasn't done. The pentagram choke was my submission choice, but I went for the Anaconda Vice instead. I held on fast and tightly. Again bodies were in the ring, but were soon dispersed. Chris started to tap and the ref called for the bell, but I didn't let go.

"Quinn we won, you beat him come on." I loosened my hold as Anita asked and she helped me stand up. Only to see Ace at the top of the ramp.

"Quinn! That was reckless and I cannot have stars like that on my roster." I looked to see Chris being helped from the ring and I smirked very proud of myself. "This isn't a matter to be smirking at in fact. I think you'll cry when I fire you right now." I should have been shocked, but I couldn't muster it he'd been wanting to get shot of me from the moment he started brown nosing Paul Levesque (Triple H).

"You can't do that!" Anita shouted into a mic. I turned to her and shook my head asking her to leave it.

"Bobbie is right. John if you have just fired her." Ace smiled that stupid ass smile.

"I have she is fired and no longer welcome on my show." I moved to climb out of the ring even though Anita tried to grab my arm.

"Well that's great. Quinn you're hired!" Teddy shouted as I sat on the apron of the ring to get out. I looked at him confused and then turned to Anita for the mic.

"You're hiring me for Smackdown?"

"If you want the job Quinn."

"Hell yes I do! Ace you can stick you're show up your ass!" I smiled and walked past them into Phil. He wrapped his arms round me.

"Did Chris do what I think he did out there?" He whispered. The thought of him touching me again made me feel so dirty.

"Yes he did." I pulled away walked off to the locker rooms to shower. I came out 30 minutes later to see Anita she got up and stood in front of the door.

"You are going nowhere to you tell me what happened with Chris." She said folding her arms across her chest. I gulped, she was deadly serious and she had the same stubborn and unyielding look on her face that I wore at times.

"It wasn't just Chris." I whispered. She looked at me in confusion. "I…I was 17 on my way home from a Kick Boxing class at my high school. It was late and dark I cut through the park…" It was like watching it happen all over again.

[i]_I walked along the parks path. I was late getting out mom was going to blow her top. She hated it when I was late and hadn't called to tell her. I could have sworn I heard something. I turned to look and there was an older man walking not far behind me. I ignored it and carried on walking. It was late what if he was following me? I picked up my pace another five minutes and I'd be out of the park and home for my dinner. His pace picked up he had longer legs than me. He was getting closer. I panicked and ran he grabbed my backpack and pulled down to the ground. He dragged me off into the trees. I screamed long and hard, but there was no one around at this time. He ripped my shirt open and pulled at my pants_[i]_. _"His hands were everywhere." I sobbed and felt Anita hug me. "He…he raped me. He defiled me, I was sick for weeks later. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't go out anywhere on my own. And…Chris well he cornered me in the shower. I thought it was going to happen again. He touched me, but I kneed him and ran. You can't tell Phil. I'm unclean, I shouldn't have let it happen. I was weak and pathetic and all…" She hugged me tighter rubbing my back as my tears ran down my face.

"Quinn you let nothing happen. This man forced himself on you. You were 17, I can't began to imagine what that was like for you. And Chris, he's a sick sadistic bastard. But you need to tell Phil. He's so worried about you. He's not sleeping I can tell just looking at him." I shook my head against her shoulder violently. She sighed and took a deep breath. "I can tell him the minimum if you want. And tell him to not ask about it. He needs to know."

"No because he'll hate me for it." The door opened and there stood Phil. He looked so unhappy. He came towards us and Anita released me from her hold. He sat down next to me and took my hand. I resisted the urge to move and relaxed at his touch.

"Quinn… I had no idea. I would never. How could I hate you for something some vile excuse for a human being did to you as a teenager? I'm just sorry I wasn't there to rip his throat out." He wrapped his arms round me slowly in case I freaked at his touch, but I didn't, I wouldn't I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Thank you Anita, so much."

"You don't need to thank me, Quinn's been great with me since my injury. All I need is for her to be ok and then for us to take the tag titles and be the best damn team in the WWE."

A/N: Will Quinn be ok now all has been revealed? Has Chris learnt his lesson or will he try again? What else have Eve, Barbie and Cody got planned? Will Anita and Quinn become the first divas to hold the Tag Team titles? Find out next from TMG :D


	19. Chapter 19

||Anita||

I slipped out of the locker room so Phil and Quinn could talk. I couldn't believe it. All that had happened to Quinn, and I had been such a bitch to her all this time. I let out a long sigh and walked off to find Paul when I bumped into Chris. When I saw him my vision went red and I lunged at him.

"You filthy son of a bitch!" I screamed as I punched him square in the jaw. To my delight he went sprawling to the ground as I stood above him. I knelt over him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Now you listen to me you waste of air. If you ever try to touch Quinn again I will rip your eyes out of your head and shove them up your ass. Understand?" He just stared at me in horror, so I slammed him head into the ground. "Do you understand me?" I hissed. He nodded and I leapt up. Making sure to step on his face as I walked away.

As I kept walking I saw a monitor and watched the replay from our main event. Man, Quinn was dangerous, we'd make a great team, and hopefully I would get to keep my promise to Chris and kick his ass on TV. Getting your ass beat by a girl half your size? That had to be the ultimate manhood killer. I smiled as I continued to the green room. By then most everyone had cleared out and I was starting to get a little worried, where was Paul? I ran back to the dressing room, but it was empty. I quickly changed and ran over to the men's dressing room, knocking on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again as I slowly slipped the door open. Then I saw them and I felt my heart shatter. Barbra was sitting on Paul's lap, her tongue halfway down his throat, and he was kissing her back. I felt my heart shatter. "Paul…" I whispered. They looked up at me as I felt tears roll down my face.

"Ani!" He dropped Barbra to the floor and looked at me. "I can explain!" I shook my head, sending tears flying.

"Don't bother." I looked at Barbra. "Well Barbra, you got what you wanted. I'm glad your morals are as low as humanly possible." I looked back up at Paul. "Both of you." Then I turned and walked out the door.

"ANI!" I heard Paul yell, but I assumed he thought I wasn't worth it as I heard him go back into the dressing room. As soon as I knew he wouldn't find me in a remote corner of the arena I fell to the ground and cried. I had never felt so betrayed in my life, so cheated. After all Paul and I had been through I guess he was finally sick of me. And it hurt so badly I just wanted the ground to swallow me whole and end my misery.

I don't know how long I stayed there, but when I couldn't hear anyone I knew I had better get out of there. Finally I found my way to the parking garage and drove my rental in silence. Just trying to hold back the tears as I finally pulled up to the hotel. I walked up to my room and realized Paul would be in there. I let out a long sigh. I hated to do this to her, but I couldn't face him, there was just no way. I walked over to Quinn's room and knocked. When she opened the door to say she was surprised would be the understatement of the year. Then she saw my face and ushered me inside without a word.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting me down on the couch. I let out a long sigh.

"I need you to do something for me." I said.

"Only if you tell me what happened." She said. I took in a deep breath and looked at the ground.

"I went in the men's dressing room looking for Paul and… and Barbra…" I felt the tears gush like a waterfall as I started bawling. "Anyway, I need you to get my stuff, I just can't see him right now." Quinn just rubbed my back and stuck out her hand. I gave her my key card and she walked out.

I wiped the tears from my face and stood up, walking into the bathroom and wiping away my raccoon eyes. It took Quinn longer to get back than I would have expected.

"Where's Phil?" I asked. She handed me my things.

"Visiting with a buddy of his. You're welcome to stay here." I shook my head.

"I'll just reserve a different room, it's fine." I insisted. Quinn looked at me for a long time.

"Do you want to know what he said?" I shook my head.

"I should have seen this coming." I mumbled. Quinn just hugged me.

"It's okay Anita, it's going to be alright, I'll beat her ass for you." I chuckled.

"If anyone is going to bust up her little skank face it's going to be me." I said, only half kidding. Quinn just looked at me for a long time.

"It's going to be okay Anita, who knows? Maybe now you'll get to meet a new guy who Barbie won't get near. Matt Cardona's nice-" I shook my head.

"For now I'm just going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Anita-"

"Goodnight Quinn." I took my stuff down to the lobby and got a new room then went inside, shut the door, and flopped down on the bed.

I can't lose you, and I don't think you realize that. I can't live without you. To think Paul had said that only just a few nights ago, and now this. It just didn't add up, but I had seen them myself. The way he had been holding her…

I felt like I was going to be sick as the feeling of betrayal washed over me. After all we had been through, him knowing everything about my parents, dealing with me and my hatred of being a heel, after all that he crawled right into Barbra's outstretched arms. I stared at the ceiling, wanting nothing more than to have my heart stop. I wiped the tears from my eyes, but they were replaced seconds later with more. I had loved Paul with everything I was.

And he'd betrayed me.

The next day I didn't feel like going to Smack Down. I took a deep breath, I technically was on medical leave, so… I picked up my phone and dialed Teddy's number.

"Anita! How are you?"

"Um, not so good, is there any chance of me not coming tonight to make sure I don't get tricked into fighting again? My back is really acting up." I heard Teddy sigh.

"Well, we wanted you to be ringside for Quinn's match but…" I ran my hand through my hair. After all Quinn had done for me I couldn't leave her to fend for herself if something happened.

"Okay, I'll be there then." I answered simply.

"Anita, if your back is bothering you-"

"I'll manage, just…" Then the light bulb clicked. "If you could get me someone to make sure nothing happens to me, I'm sure creative can come up with something."

"Wouldn't Paul..?" I didn't say anything and Teddy, being the awesome mind reader he was, caught on immediately. "I see, alright, I'll see who I can get."

"Thanks Teddy."

"Anytime Anita. If you want I can talk to Paul-"

"Please Teddy, don't do that. I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight then."

"Bye Teddy." I hung up the phone and let out another long sigh before getting up and hopping in the shower.

I met Quinn outside her room and gave her the information for what was happening, she was just as upset about this as I was, and promised she'd make Barbra pay, dearly. But I just shook my head.

"They deserve each other. Two worthless skanks." Quinn looked like she wanted to say something, but just shook her head and ushered me to her and Phil's rental. The whole way there I thought about who Teddy would get to keep Paul away from me. I kind of guessed who it would be, and as we arrived at the stadium my suspicions were confirmed when Cody slithered up to me.

"So you finally dropped the old man huh?" He cooed. Quinn and Paul glared at him.

"Can it pretty boy." Phil growled. He was older than Paul, so the anger was pretty understandable. Cody ignored him.

"So did you just realize you couldn't resist me anymore or..?" I looked up at Cody and he realized he'd said something wrong.

"He cheated on me actually, so if you could never mention that name to me ever again, except to say he was hit by a truck, I'd be very much obliged." Cody didn't quite know what to say as I continued to stare at him.

"Well, we better get dressed." Quinn said, grabbing my shoulder and leading me away from one of the most awkward situations of my life.

"Thanks." I said. "But what about-"

"Phil? He can handle himself, besides, what are team mates for?" She said with a huge smile.

I continued to frown. I felt like I'd never be happy again as we walked into the locker room and quickly changed. But as I opened the door to head out I saw Paul.

I felt the wave hit me again as I tried to slam the door back shut. He easily held it open and, knowing I hated drama, led me to a deserted back hallway

"Ani, I can explain." He said.

"Don't you ever call me Ani again. I trusted you."

"She attacked me, I was trying to push her off!" He swore. I just chuckled.

"Paul, I'm not mad. You two are perfect for each other." I began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Ani, please listen to me!"

"No! I've listened to you promise you loved me for two years, swear you would never do something like this! Yet here we are." I snapped.

"Ani, I love you! I would never choose her over you, you know that."

"You just hook up with her when I'm not around."

"Ani-"

"Is he bothering you?" We both turned to see Cody standing behind me.

"Yes." I said

"No." Paul said simultaneously. Cody stalked up to Paul and came between us.

"I think you best be running along now old man. Ani's had enough of you."

"Ani!" Paul pleaded, but I just looked away. "Quinn will tell you! Ask Quinn, she'll tell you i'm innocent!" My head snapped up and Paul looked into my eyes. "I love you Anita Rosewood, never forget that."

"Paul…" I whispered as he walked away. I heard Cody growl.

"Man he pisses me off."

"Quinn…" I murmured. Cody turned to me.

"Huh?" my head snapped up to look at him.

"I have to talk to Quinn." Cody grimaced.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I felt my heart rate speed up.

"Why's that? Did you plan this?" I felt the tears start to form in my eyes and angrily rubbed them away. Cody looked like a little boy who'd just seen his dog get run over.

"Ani…You don't understand. Let it go." Was all he said.

"Let it go? Let it go Runnels?" I grabbed him by his little vest thing and pulled him down to my eye level. "Did you plan this?" I growled. Cody sighed and shook his head no.

"No, I didn't. Paul has been doing this for a while now." I felt like I'd just been shot.

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt. Why do you think I hate him so much? He has someone as beautiful as you and doesn't even realize it!" Cody's anger seemed genuine, but this didn't make any sense.

"I have to talk to Quinn." I said.

"Ani, she'll side with him." He said, getting a bit possessive as he grabbed my arm.

"She won't lie to me." I said. And before Cody could say anything else I slipped my arm away and ran off towards Quinn's locker room. I had to know the truth, I didn't care if I wasn't ready for it. If Paul was cheating with me behind my back all these years I would accept it, if not and it was a trap, I would beat that sorry ass little whore Barbra into her grave, bring her back to life, and then beat her to death again.

As I stood outside Phil's locker room door I took a deep breath, knowing that what Quinn knew might change my entire world.

And I opened the door.

A/N: SOOO sorry this took so long guys! I've had a huge project I had to finish, but it's up now. And LoopyLou will reveal the truth! Xoxo TMG


	20. Chapter 20

~Quinn~

Anita left us alone in the locker room and Phil just held me to him.

"I will never let Chris touch you again. But babe you need to realise that I love you. That nothing you can say, nothing you can do, have done or has been done will change that." He whispered kissing my temple and rocking us. "Come on we'll head back to the hotel and watch a real good movie and order take out." He smiled. I smiled back feeling as though a weight had been holding had finally been lifted.

"No Phil it's ok you had plans with Scott, go on I'll be fine. Anita is just down the hall and Kofi is in the room next door if I need help or someone. I'll be fine I promise." He was reluctant to leave me, but eventually he agreed.

I was sat in the hotel room contemplating dropping by Paul and Anita's room to see if they wanted to do anything when there was a knock on the door. I got up to find Anita I was kind of surprised as I had just been thinking about going to see her, but I could see she was upset I ushered her inside and sat her down on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked my voice laced with concern. She sighed.

"I need you to do something for me." She said.

"Only if you tell me what happened." I needed to know so I could try and help if I could. She took a deep breath and looked at her feet.

"I went in the men's dressing room looking for Paul and… and Barbra…" She was in floods of tears. I couldn't believe he had done that after everything he had stood by her through. "Anyway, I need you to get my stuff, I just can't see him right now." I rubbed her back as she got her tears under control then held my hand out for her key. I marched over to her room and opened the door. Paul pounced the second I was through.

"Quinn? Where's Ani I need to talk to her!" He pleaded.

"Yeah well buddy, she don't wanna talk to you!" I spat. "I'm not saying it was right for us to treat her the way we did, but I expected better from you. You've ripped her heart and crushed. And with that blonde piece of shit no less!"

"Please Quinn just here me out!" He begged as I started to collect Anita's things.

"You have till I've finished packing."

"I have to tell the truth it's been going on a while, since you and her became frienimies…" He told me what had happened, I wasn't sure if I believed him or not, but if it was true he shouldn't have done it. Anita is a grown woman and capable of making her own decisions. "Please Quinn just make her understand, I love her. I love her so much. I can't lose her." I wavered maybe he was speaking the truth and just let his idiocy and his dick decide what to do.

"Fine I'll ask if she wants to know, but I won't force her to listen. So stay away until she comes to you." I warned taking her stuff and walking out back to my room.

"Where's Phil?" She asked me as I handed her stuff over.

"Visiting with a buddy of his. You're welcome to stay here." I offered, but she shook her head.

"I'll just reserve a different room, it's fine." She insisted. I looked at her for a long time. Deliberating on whether to tell her what Paul had told me.

"Do you want to know what he said?" She shook her head.

"I should have seen this coming." She mumbled. I just hugged her not knowing what to say as nothing would make her feel ok. But I could try and make her smile at least.

"It's okay Anita, it's going to be alright, I'll beat her ass for you." She chuckled.

"If anyone is going to bust up her little skank face it's going to be me." I knew she was only half joking Barbie was going to get the beat down of a life time.

"It's going to be okay Anita, who knows? Maybe now you'll get to meet a new guy who Barbie won't get near. Matt Cardona's nice-" She shook her head. I was kind of joking as Matt was a great guy, but I knew she'd be raw over this for a long time.

"For now I'm just going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Maybe I should insist she stops tonight.

"Anita-" I started.

"Goodnight Quinn." And she left. Why did life always have to be hard for those who didn't deserve it?

I woke up to Phil kissing my forehead.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Miss me?" I smiled stretching then pulled him down into a kiss.

"What do you think?" I asked as I let go. He chuckled. I frowned remembering Anita and what Paul said.

"What's wrong? Quinn something happen last night?" He asked suddenly concerned.

"Yea, but not with me…" I told him everything that had happened and what Paul had said.

"I don't know Quinn that sounds iffy to me. It's not a very good excuse."

"I know, but at the same time he was heartbroken and it seemed genuine." I shrugged.

"I don't know Quinn, but you can't fix everything, so just be there for her if she needs you and leave it be. You to have made friends you don't want to unravel all that know." I nodded, he was right. I showered and got changed. When it was time to go Anita met us outside. She told me about tonight and how she would accompany me to the ring also how she wanted someone with her in case Paul tried anything. I was upset about this as Paul was the only one to stand by her and after all the warnings I gave Barbie she hadn't heeded any of them. I promised to make Barbie pay dearly for this again, but Anita just shook her head.

"They deserve each other. Two worthless skanks." I was really starting to feel that I should just tell her whether or not she wanted to listen, but just shook my head and ushered her to mine and Phil's rental. As we drove there I again thought about telling her what Paul had said, but then wondered who they would get to watch Anita. We were told straight away by being greeted by Runnels.

"So you finally dropped the old man huh?" He cooed. Me and Phil glared at him.

"Can it pretty boy." Phil growled. He was older than Paul, and I was only a year or so younger. Cody ignored him.

"So did you just realize you couldn't resist me anymore or..?" Anita looked up at Cody and he realized he'd said something wrong.

"He cheated on me actually, so if you could never mention that name to me ever again, except to say he was hit by a truck, I'd be very much obliged." Cody didn't quite know what to say as she continued to stare at him. I thought best to intervene and again I wondered if he did actually care about her, but was unsure how to show it without being a complete ass, he was use to the divas throwing themselves at his feet.

"Well, we better get dressed." I said, grabbing her shoulder and leading her away from as awkward situation.

"Thanks." She said. "But what about-"

"Phil? He can handle himself, besides, what are team mates for?" I said with a huge smile. Which was true Phil would beat the ever living snot out of Cody if he tried anything. We changed and Anita went to leave, but I could see Paul outside he stopped her from closing the door and pulled her off. Good as it would come better from him than me. I left a few minutes later thinking I seriously needed to consider new ring gear and made my way to Phil's locker room.

"Hey handsome." I smiled as I walked in seeing him sat there still in his street clothes. I frowned I was sure he had a match.

"It's been cancelled. If Anita wants someone to watch her back I can do it if she wants. Saves her having to put up with that idiot. And why did Teddy pick him he's a heel we're all faces." I shrugged my shoulders and sprawled out on the couch my legs across his.

"Hmm what do you think to new ring gear?" He chuckled tugging at the strap on my chaps.

"I like these, it reveals without being completely skanky like Barbie." I smiled at that until the door opened and I saw Anita. She looked…torn.

"Anita what's happened? If it's Barbara I'll kill her!" She shook her head furiously and I glanced at Phil.

"I'll wait outside." Phil said kissing my head and leaving.

"Quinn…t-tell me what did Paul say to you?" Ah damn it all to hell. I motioned for her to come sit down and she did, for a second and then got up and began pacing like a caged animal.

"Ok I don't know if it's the truth, Phil wanted me to stay out of it in case I made things worse. But he says it's Ace. That Ace came to Paul and said that if him and Barbie didn't become an item that he would fire you. But Ani this started way back before Wrestlemania, when we were trying to put our differences aside. He said it had been going on since then. That the only reason he did it was because he wanted to protect you. You'd been through so much and things were looking up. He went along with it. I don't understand it myself, I can't understand why he didn't come to you or Teddy. I don't know like I said if it's the actual truth, but it sounds that farfetched that it might be. But I do know he still loves you deeply. But my problem with is story doesn't stop at not telling you, but at what Barbie could have over Ace to get him to black mail Paul into it. Really Anita you need to talk to him. He might be able to tell you more than I can." She nodded I don't think she knew what to make of it. I knew Phil would do a lot for me, to protect me, but not that he'd come to me and we'd deal with it together. "Look Anita you stay here, while I have my match. I'll be ok with." She cut across me.

"No I'm coming out with you." She sounded empty. But I nodded and she followed me out. I was going against Hunico tonight as him and Camacho had become tag team partners. As we made it to gorilla I nodded at them, not really ever having anything to do with either of them. Then Cody sidled up to us.

"You listen to me right now Runnels. You come down with us your only purpose is to make sure no one and I mean no one gets near her. You'll leave her be too or I will beat the shit out of you."

"And then I'll beat you even more." Phil said wrapping his arms round me.

"Sure whatever you say boss lady." He smirked at me then looked at Anita who hadn't seemed to have noticed our little interaction and his smirk faltered his concern for Anita showing through. My music hit, Phil squeezed me gently and let me go down Anita and Cody following behind. I jumped in the ring posing as Anita and Cody walked round to the other side. Hunico and Camacho came down and Hunico got in the ring to booing from the crowd. My match was going well I was winning after a rough start. I hit a scissor kick and ran to the ropes, but Camacho grabbed my leg. Anita came to help, but Cody pushed past and got in Camacho's face I watched bemusedly not noticing Anita move to the other side of the ring until I carried through with the body splash I had intended and saw Barbie in her face. Anita looked hurt and I'd had about as much as I could take with Barbie as I blew past Hunico and suicide dived over the top rope onto Barbie. I got up and smiled at Anita before climbed back in. I hit a leg drop to Hunico before ascending the ropes and hitting the Moonsault senton claiming the win. Only for Eve to flicker onto the monitor some paperwork in her hand. What now?

A/N: What does Barbie have over Ace? Is Paul telling the truth? Does Cody really care about Anita? And what does Eve have? TMG brings the answers next time :D


	21. Chapter 21

||Anita||

As we stood backstage all I could think of was Paul. This whole excuse of his sounded ridiculous. Barbra has an IQ of about twelve, what on earth could she have over Ace to make him pull something that crazy? I couldn't focus as we walked out, but I did notice that Cody was giving me the strangest look I'd ever seen. Was he actually concerned for me? Cody had been such an ass this whole time, there was no way he had a real emotion, like say, sympathy. As we stood ringside I tried to focus on Quinn's match, but Cody wouldn't stop looking at me.

"Alright, I'll bite, what is it?" I said finally, not taking my eyes off Quinn.

"You look so sad."

"No shit Sherlock." I snapped.

"I told you that you weren't ready for all this stuff with Paul. I assume you heard his cover story."

"The B.S. about Barbra blackmailing Ace?"

"Yep, I didn't buy it either." He said.

"Wait, how did you..?" I turned to him. "How do you know that?" Cody looked guilty.

"I may have overheard it." He admitted. I didn't know what to say, so I turned back to Quinn's match. She was dominating, no surprise there, but when Camacho grabbed her leg I lunged, only to feel someone push me back. I watched as Cody went over and knocked his lights out. I went over to help but then I saw her.

Barbra was walking down to the ring. All I saw was red as I ran over and was about to knock her teeth out, but my back screamed out in pain and I had to stop. She smiled at me.

"Decide you didn't want to hurt the girl Paul actually loves?"

"I'm going to rip your face off and shove it down your throat." I growled. She smirked at me.

"No matter what you do, it won't make Paul love you."

"Paul loves me more than you can even imagine. At least I don't have to blackmail my boss to get him to pretend to like me." I snapped.

"Well, he still did it. And he didn't tell you. Seems like something you'd let your girlfriend know about." I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Barbra was right, why wouldn't Paul tell me that? I would have dropped my job in a second to keep her away from him.

Before I could knock Barbra's teeth out Quinn came flying through the air and did it for me. I stood stunned and looked up at Quinn, who smiled at me. I looked down at Barbra as Cody ran up to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? Not so much." I replied. Barbra was out cold and I was pretty sure her nose was broken.

"Kick her ass Bobbie!" I turned to see the fans cheering for me and smiled and gave the obviously K.O.'d Barbie a sharp kick to the gut and smiled.

Damn that felt good.

I looked up to see Quinn standing victorious and was about to slide in the ring to congratulate her when Eve flashed up on the titantron. Oh shit, now what? She held some papers in her hand and I felt my heart drop. I saw my name on them.

"Now Bobbie dear, we can't have you rampaging through the place just because you're angry about Justin cheating on you with Kelly. Not that I blame him." A hush fell over the arena as I felt my eyes tear up.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I screamed. Eve just shrugged.

"Because it's fun. Besides, Justin was way too good for you." I was scared to ask what the papers were, but Eve caught me looking at them and smiled wickedly. "Curious Bobbie dear? This is your match for tonight."

"What part of 'medical leave' do you people not understand?" I demanded. "Let me spell it out for you. I. CAN'T. FIGHT."

"Oh yes, you are. John cleared you to fight tonight." I felt my stomach sinking. Laurinaitis would never risk me like that, the first time I'd assumed he was just being a dick. But now Justin's excuse was starting to look more and more plausible.

"Alright, what's my match?" I asked. Eve grinned.

"Well, I wanted to make it interesting, so you have a gauntlet match. Your three opponents are Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler and…" She paused for dramatic effect.

"Are you planning on waiting until I'm 100, or are you going to tell me?" I snapped. Eve was upset I'd taken the spotlight from her, but she let the snub go.

"Well, just for that, you don't get to know who your final opponent is, but anyone who lets you win without trying their very hardest, will be fired." I felt a sinking feeling as I guessed what she would say next. "And if you lose you and Quinn will be fired!" I looked to Quinn, who was as worried as I was. "Oh, and to make sure this is fair for your opponents, Quinn is banned from ringside."

"You little…." I ground my teeth together to keep from calling her every cuss word known to man; Quinn looked worried, but was trying to hide it. But I didn't blame her. Gauntlet matches are near impossible when you're in the best shape of your career, but with an injury? I had no chance.

A gauntlet is when one person, me, has three opponents back to back, no rest, no stopping, and I had to pin all three of them to win.

I was fucked.

We cut to commercial and Cody and Quinn accompanied me backstage. Phil was there and carried Quinn off so it was just Cody and I. He seemed just as pissed off as I was.

"They can't do this." He muttered.

"Well, they just did." I sighed, plopping down on a bench. "What did I do to her to make her hate me this much?" I asked the air in front of me. Cody sat down next to me.

"I want to know what they have on Johnny to make him agree to this insanity."

"I know." We both turned to see Paul standing there. I felt my heart shatter just looking at him. Cody shot up and immediately got in her face.

"Because you made up some shit to make Ani love you after you banged that little slut of a diva!" I got between then and pushed Cody back.

"Well, I'm not the one who teamed up with them so I could steal a girl from her boyfriend!" Paul snapped. I froze.

"You filthy-" Cody screamed. I turned to him.

"Is that true?" Cody stopped and looked down at me. He looked ashamed, but didn't answer. "IS IT TRUE?" I shrieked.

"How do you think he got to be your bodyguard when Teddy knows how much you hate him?" Paul said.

"Ani, I had to-" He started. But I held up my hands and he stopped.

"Don't speak to me." I heard Paul chuckle and spun around and shoved him. "You either." I felt my eyes sting with tears. "I never want to see either of you ever again." And I ran off to the woman's locker room, slamming the door to see Quinn, standing with Nattie, Beth, Sarona, and A.J. Quinn looked at me, more than a little concerned, but I gave her a look that said 'don't say a word' so she just put up her hands in self defense. "What are you all doing here?" I asked, grabbing my ring gear and starting to change.

"What Eve and Barbra are doing is sick, so we're going to be ringside with you." Beth answered.

"I might be banned, but they're not." Quinn finished. I blinked a few times, not believing what I was hearing. They could all get in serious trouble for this, maybe even get fired, but they wanted to help me? I was overcome with emotion and hugged all of them.

"Thank you." I whispered through the tears. I didn't know how much they'd actually be able to help, but I would happily take what I could get.

They all changed into their ring gear and accompanied me out to my music. The crowd went crazy, cheering for me like they never had before. I felt like I was going to cry again as I slid into the ring and did a back flip of the ropes to let the audience know my back was better. Well, better than it had been, but this would still take a miracle. I rolled my neck as Jake (Jack) strolled out, acting like the arrogant idiot he is. He got in the ring and smiled at me.

"Try not to let me pin you too easily." He whispered. Great. Nick (Dolph) and Jake hated Paul, and Cody for that matter, so there would be no love loss here. We locked up and he immediately overpowered me, tossing me back first into the corner post. It felt like a steel bat being taken to my spine. But I dropped to the floor when Jake lunged so he went face first into the corner post. I would need all my speed to beat him, so I wasted no time. I pulled him up and dove at his legs, sending his face right back into the post. I then, with some difficulty, climbed up and wrapped my legs around his neck and tried to roll him down so he'd hit the mat, but he was so much bigger than me that he just chuckled and flopped onto his back, crushing me under him and going straight for an ankle lock.

I couldn't breathe, Jake was smothering me and I was going to pass out if I didn't get out of this. So I did what I do best, I took my free foot and smashed Jake right in his manhood with it. He dropped like a hotcake, clutching his crotch as every guy in the arena winced. I pulled him to his feet and hit a hurricanrana and went for the pin. He shoved me off of him sending me flying and almost landing outside the ring. I leapt back to my feet and stared him down. I was already tired, I didn't know if I could finish him off and beat two more people. He was a little slow getting back to his feet and I saw an opportunity. I did a back flip and pushed of and hit him square in the jaw. He stumbled into the ropes where A.J. and Beth pulled his legs out from under him so he landed straight on his face. They flipped him over and I raced to the top rope and hit a 450 splash, and pinning Jake. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I heard the magic word "three" and rolled off Jake. My back already hurt like a train had hit it. I used the ropes to get back up and waited as Nick's music hit and he sauntered down to the ring. It reminded me so much of Cody that it pulled my heartstrings. How could he team up with Eve and Barbra? I knew he was an asshole, but if he really cared about me why would he hurt me like that?

My rage sent adrenaline rushing through my body light lightning as I met Nick in the center of the ring. He smirked at me before we locked up.

"So I heard your single now. You know, once you lose your job, you're going to need a sugar daddy-" I didn't let him finish as I gave him a giant right hook to the jaw. It dropped him straight to the mat and I went for the pin, but he flipped me over and tried to pin me. I kicked him in the face and got my shoulder up while he went reeling backwards. My back was not thanking me for that one. While he was stumbling backwards cradling what I was pretty sure was a busted nose I gave him a nice leaping roundhouse to the face. His hand took a lot of the hit, but he was in a lot of pain. I could tell his nose was definitely broken and I felt a little bad, but then I remembered my job was on the line, I could apologize later.

I got him in a choke hold and he tapped within three seconds.

Pansy.

I rolled my shoulders, utterly exhausted and in a world of hurt. How in the hell could I take on another superstar? I leaned on the ropes, unable to hide my fatigue. The girls were getting the crowd behind me, but I knew that I would need an honest to God miracle to beat this damned "mystery opponent" As the stadium held its breath we waited as Eve came on the titantron again.

"Well, well, well. Miss Bobbie, I wasn't expecting you to make it this far!"

"As usual, you underestimated me." I shot back.

"But you don't look like you're doing too good. Maybe I should let your little girlfriend Quinn fight this next guy for you."

"Lesbian jokes? Don't even get me started on that one Eve. You and Kelly spend more time together than most married couples." Eve turned bright pink and squirmed. I wondered for a second if it was true as Eve snarled at me.

"We'll see if you're still so cocky when you don't have a job! But don't worry, I'm sure the local New Orleans inbred brothel can pick you up!" I felt anger ignite a passion in me. No one trash talks my city. ever.

"If anyone works in a brothel, it's the Queen Hoeski herself! So why don't you come down here and say that to my face!" Eve sneered, not a good look for her.

"Don't worry, your last opponent can do that for me!" Then she was gone. I felt my heart race as we waited. Then I heard his music.

No, this wasn't possible. I couldn't hurt him!

I watched in horror as Paul walked down to the ring.

A/N: OH NO! Will Ani forgive Paul or Cody? Can she save her and Quinn's jobs? What is Ace hiding? LoopyLou brings the next instalment! Xoxox TMG


	22. Chapter 22

~Quinn~

I was pacing like a mad woman. She had barely got through Jake and somehow managed to beat Nick, but god damn it she wouldn't be able to beat Paul. She was exhausted and in pain I could see that and going against Paul was going to break her. I wanted to go out and stop it, but I wouldn't lose my career like that. When she beat him I would beat the hell of those two tramps Barbara and Eve and find out what they had over Ace and put an end to the madness.

"Quinn, babe stop it you need to stay calm." Phil said wrapping his arms round me holding me still.

"How can I? I trust Anita to the best she can out there, but beating Paul and saving both mine and hers career I don't think she can."

"Then if that happens, we'll both go to TNA."

"NO if that happens you'll stay here, you're finally on top and it is staying that way." I told him defiantly.

"Quinn…What the hell do you want Runnels?" I turned to look at Cody, he looked defeated and sad.

"What do you want Cody?" I asked less harsh than Phil had.

"Quinn…I need to talk to you privately." I looked up at Phil and he nodded his head. He kissed my forehead before walking away some holding up five fingers telling me I had five minutes.

"So speak Cody."

"I think…I think I'm in love with Anita and I just ruined it." He struggled but then let it all spill out. "She captivates me and she's so beautiful. I didn't know how to approach her and when I did she was so indifferent, women usually threw themselves at me. But I was determined to win her over. Then I heard about Eve and Barbara and I thought it was the perfect way for me to get to her. But they took everything too far and I knew it would only crush Anita, but it was too late I was so far in. Now she'll never want me. But Paul I wanted to tell her straight away, but those witches were so manipulative and vindictive especially Eve. Paul tried to make himself out to be a martyr and when Anita didn't want to hear he told her I was involved. Quinn I really care about her I just want to protect her." He actually started to cry.

"Cody...Cody it's ok." I soothed him pulling him into a hug and rubbed his back.

"But it won't be I've ruined any chance of getting with her. He made her believe that the only reason I got to be her bodyguard was because I'm working with them. But Teddy heard me talking to Dustin and how I felt about Anita. Teddy felt that maybe I was just what she needed to get over Paul." He was telling the truth, Teddy was like a father to Anita and Cody knew I would go ask him so he wouldn't risk telling me a load of bullshit.

"I'll talk to her, she'll take some time to come round, but I'll talk to her. Oh God!" Cody turned to look at the monitor. Nattie and April were distracting the ref, but Eve and Barbie had snuck down leaving Beth and Sarona to deal with them. In the ring Paul was setting up for the 450 splash. "She's going to lose!" My heart dropped if I went down there they are guaranteed to fire me and then Anita just for the sake of it.

"I'll be back!" Cody shouted bolting through the curtain and down to the ramp.

"What the hells he doing?"

"I'm hoping Phil that he's going to help Anita." And he did. Cody pulled Anita away from Paul and pulled him down. He kicked him and hit Cross Rhodes. He ran back up the ramp Anita looking confused. April and Nattie left the ref and as he turned back round Anita pinned Paul one, two and three! As Cody came through the curtains I hugged him again.

"Thank you Cody and I promise I will talk to Anita." He got a little flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just let her know how sorry I am. Please." I nodded and he walked away.

"What?" Phil asked pulling me into him as I grinned like crazy person.

"Well I'm not losing my job and Cody well he's pretty smitten with Anita. I think he's telling the truth about him unwittingly being dragged into it all."

"Quinn, just be careful. Please." I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Don't worry all I'm going to do is tell her what Cody told me. She can make her own mind up. She may want nothing to do with either of them." I turned back to the monitor as Anita picked up a mic.

"Well Eve I just beat your challenge, I beat all my opponents, what else? You gonna put Quinn against Kane?" Don't give her ideas, I panicked for a second sure that Eve would actually do it. "I've had enough of your pathetic games! Next time you pull a stunt like this I will end you." She dropped her mic and walked away.

"ANITA!" I shouted happily pulling her into a hug. "Thank god you won, I thought you might lose to Paul." She looked at her feet.

"Honestly I think I would have. I was so tired. But then Cody…" I nodded and started to walk towards the locker room waving to Phil.

"I know, he was telling me his side of events when I saw you losing. I was going to come down, but he said he'd take care of it. And he did." I didn't want to push her into knowing what Cody had said, but thankfully she asked.

"And what did Cody have to say? I suppose I best hear it before more drama comes from it." She asked a little irritated. So I told her all he had told me.

"And well there's been a few times that I've seen Cody's concern for your well-being peek through. My personal feelings on it are he's never not been wanted and for you to not pay him much attention other than to get annoyed with him it frustrated him. And when he's come across Eve and Barbara's plan he's been sucked in and it's got too far along for him to come out of it looking good. But he doesn't know what they have over Ace so he's not as in it as they would all like us to think." She frowned confused by it all.

"I just don't know Quinn."

"I know I'm still somewhat sceptical and Phil definitely is. You don't have to do anything Anita. If you want I can get them all to back off."

"What you can actually make sure him and Paul leave me be?" I smirked.

"Anita, it's me Quinn. The only Broski with more pulling power than me is Matt. I'm friends with most of the guys and gals here. I can assure you they will keep their distance. Hey do you wanna go out tonight just us girls Beth, Nattie, April and Sarona?"

"Why?"

"Well they have been nagging me about it. I think they want to make amends and actually bother to get to know you. None of us ever did before so now we want to do it right. It's not feeling guilty or pitying you we want to get to know you because you're a good person and they like you." She was unsure. "Come on I promise it'll be fun and Phil's meeting Scott again so we can use them as an excuse if you feel awkward and want to leave. Please?" I stuck my bottom lip out and she laughed.

"Oh alright fine, just us girls though right?" I nodded.

"I promise." I left her then saying I would meet her in the lobby in an hour and half and I left to go get changed.

A/N: What has Jericho been up to he's been quiet to quiet? Will Anita choose between Cody and Paul or tell them both to go to hell? Will Eve and Barbie try again? And how will the meal go? Only TMG can reveal :D


	23. Chapter 23

||Anita||

As I slumped against the wall, utterly exhausted from my fight, I still couldn't believe it. Cody had saved me. Paul had whispered for me to put my knees up and then he'd take the pin, but no one had known that but us. And Cody could have been fired…

I felt my eyes tear up; and if there is one thing that you need to seriously understand about me, it's that it takes Hell in a hand basket to make me cry. I hate crying, especially in front of other people, it makes me feel weak. I didn't even cry at my family's funeral. Luckily, I was in a pretty deserted hallway. I thought about what Cody had told Quinn, he actually cared about me? And what he had said about Teddy, Cody wouldn't risk lying about that, he knew I would just check with him. I slid to the ground, I was too tired to get dressed and in all honesty just wanted to go home. Then I heard him.

"You know, pretty girls shouldn't cry." I looked up to see Cody smiling at me. I felt a new wave of tears hit and angrily wiped them away, embarrassed he'd seen me like this. Cody sighed. "I'd ask if I could sit down, but I'm going to guess you want to be alone." He started to leave, but I reached out and touched his leg. Even though I was mad at him I just didn't want to be alone anymore. I was sick and tired of having to always fight and fight and fight and I just wanted to give up for one second. I just wanted to forget Eve and Paul, Barbie, even Quinn. I just wanted to have a split second of peace.

"Please don't leave." I whispered. He turned bright red, but sat down next to me. I turned to him, my heart aching to see the look of concern on his face. Why me? Why of all girls that he could have did he have to pick me? I looked at him for the longest time before I finally said it. "Thank you." I whispered.

"For the match?" I nodded.

"And…" I bit my lip, looking at the floor.

"And what?" He asked. I couldn't hold myself back anymore, I hugged Cody.

"For everything." I whispered. I pulled back as Cody stared at me, both of us red in the face. I felt my heart stop as he starting getting closer and closer to me. I started to lean in, and when we were close enough that I could feel a current between our lips

My phone went off.

Talk about killing the moment. Cody leapt to his feet and helped me up, telling me I should probably answer it and that he'd see me tomorrow. Before I could say a word for him to stop he was already gone. I let out a long sigh and flipped open my phone.

"Anita." I said, trying to hide my utter disappointment.

"Hey, where are you?" Quinn? I looked at the time on my phone; I was already half an hour late and I hadn't even changed yet!

"Oh my God, Quinn, I'm so sorry! Something…came up and I lost track of time. I'll be right there." I heard Quinn chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"It's fine, I'll just meet you at the restaurant." She gave me directions and told me that we were all meeting there in about an hour. I let out a long sigh as I trudged back to the girl's locker room. The stadium was pretty deserted and I felt sick, it reminded me of finding Paul and I wanted to cry again.

But, as usual, I pulled it back to the vault inside me and walked into the empty locker room. I quickly showered and changed, dried my hair and got all cutsied up. It would be nice to just get to have dinner with the girls, but…

I couldn't get that moment with Cody out of my head as I pulled on my jacket. He cared about me so much, but how could he team up with Barbra and Eve? He had said he had no other choice but. Ugh, my head was so jumbled and I just wanted to sleep. I opened the door to feel it being blocked by something. I looked up and saw Chris, glaring at me. I opened my mouth to scream, but he covered it and shoved me back into the locker room. He slammed my head into the lockers making me see stars.

"Listen here you little bitch, if you ever try to pull a stunt like you did today ever again I will kill you." I ripped his hand away from his mouth and glared at him.

"You don't scare me you old pervert!" I growled, but he slammed my head back into the lockers.

"There's no one to hear you scream you stupid little runt. Now you listen here, Quinn will be mine and there's nothing you can do about it." I tried to pull my leg up to kick him, but he slammed down on both my feet with his.

"If anyone's a little bitch it's you Chris! You're just a sad pathetic old man who couldn't even beat up a girl without knocking her silly first." I snapped. "So why don't you just leave Quinn alone?"

"Because if she doesn't end up with me, I might just accidently tell Cody that you love Paul, tell Paul you love Cody, and let them beat each other to death! Is that what you want?" He snarled.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach, fear for Cody and Paul overwhelming me. I felt so helpless and I hated it. "I knew you had an Achilles heel somewhere, and it's those two isn't it?" He chuckled. "And you say I'm pathetic? You're just a slut." I felt sick as he let go and I collapsed onto the ground.

"I won't let you get away with this." I swore.

"Oh, but I will. Say hi to your boyfriends for me whore." Then he was gone. I felt so goddamn useless! I couldn't even protect Cody and Paul from each other! I felt anger and fear turn my stomach to lead as I slammed the door on my way out. As I was walking out to the parking garage I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around, fist at the ready, to see Quinn.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, terrified. I knew Chris was still here somewhere and I didn't know if I could protect her by myself.

"I came to pick you up, I checked your room but you weren't there, then I saw Cody and he said he had seen you here." She looked at me for a moment with a questioning face. "Why did he get so red when I mentioned you?"

"I-I'll tell you in the car." I said, shoving her out the door and hopefully away from Chris. When I had hopped into the passenger's seat, shaking from head to toe and wide eyed Quinn just stopped.

"What in the Hell is going on?" She said.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Anita, please, you can tell me." I swallowed nervously, remembering Chris's promise, I knew Paul and Cody would kill each other if given the chance, I had almost seen them do it. I was terrified to think what they might do to each other if I wasn't there to stop them. I sighed and told Quinn the half truth.

"After you left I went away to think for a while. Cody came over and I told him thank you for saving our asses today. Then, we had this moment and…" I felt ridiculous telling all this to her. "God, I feel like I'm back in high school." I joked, brushing my hair back with my hand. "We almost kissed, but then you called and he just sort of left."

"Sorry." She said. I just shrugged as she started the car and we finally got away from that god forsaken arena.

"I need more time to think, it was just so nice to have someone there, you know?" Quinn nodded.

"I understand completely." She said with a smile.

When we got to the restaurant all the other divas patted me on the back and told me how good I was and how sorry they were for treating me like shit all these years. They all were swearing up and down that they would cave Barbra and Eve's faces in when they got the chance and I couldn't help but smile. But then Cody came into the discussion.

"So, Anita! Cody saved you today, and I couldn't help but see the way he stared at you when he helped you up." Beth snickered.

"Or the way he wrapped you so tightly in his arms!" A.J. added dreamily. I felt my face turn bright red.

"W-w-w…." I couldn't even speak as Nattie smiled.

"Ah ha! She's got the look! Fuck Paul! Cody is hotter, younger, and crazy about you girl. I say go for it!" She declared, smacking her palm on the table for added effect.

"So did Paul give you a reason for why he's such an asshole?" Sarona asked. I sighed.

"Well, he says that Barbra and Eve are blackmailing Laurinaitis into him dating Barbra."

"Bullshit!" Nattie cried.

"Well, that's what I thought to, but tonight he told me to put my knees up when he hit the splash and that should be enough for me to get a pin."

"And with everything that's been going on, it may just be plausible." Beth agreed. I shrugged.

"I guess."

"So, who do you like more?" I turned to Quinn, who had asked the question.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, you're probably going to have to choose eventually, so who do you like more?" Wow, that was pretty straightforward. I let out a long sigh.

"I haven't really thought about it I guess." I admitted.

"Pick Cody!" A.J. and Nattie pleaded.

"No way, give Paul another shot." Beth and Sarona countered. I chuckled as they argued who I should pick, Paul or Cody, and I found I couldn't help but smile. It had just been Paul and I against the world for so long that I forgot what it was like to just get to hang out with friends and laugh like this.

But all too soon it was over and Quinn and I walked back to our hotel rooms. We got to mine first and as She was about to say goodbye I gave her a giant hug. "Thank you." I said. "I really needed that." She smiled and hugged me back.

"Anytime." She said simply.

"So, I'm officially cleared, by a doctor, to fight next week, are you ready for the premiere of the next Tag Team Champs?" She laughed and shook my hand.

"We'll do what we do best. Kick ass."

"And take names."

"See you tomorrow at the gym to work on some moves?" She asked.

"You know it, night Quinn."

"Night Anita."

I unlocked the door to my room and changed. I was about to go to bed when I heard a knock on my door. I cracked the door open slightly to see Paul standing there. I felt my heart race as I tried to shut the door, but he just easily slipped it open.

"Ani, we need to talk." He said, shutting the door and locking it behind him. I blushed as I suddenly realized what I was wearing and stared for the bathroom to change, but Paul grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go-" I started, but was cut off by Paul pressing his lips to mine. I felt my head spin in that way only Paul could make it as he lead me backwards and sat me down on the bed, pulling his lips away.

"Now that I have your attention." He said with his devilish grin that I missed so much.

"What do you want Paul? Barbra have a headache?" I snapped. His grin dropped.

"Ani, listen to me, she has something over John, I'm not quite sure, but all I know is it's bad, very bad."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I knew you would quit." He said. "I couldn't let you do that Ani, not after everything you've done to get here, not after everything you've lost, just because Barbra decided to be a whore. I love you Ani, please, you have to believe me." I felt my heart ache as I teared up.

"Paul…" I whispered. He was right, I would have quit had I known, he knew me so well that it was scary. He took my hands in his.

"I know that I have a long way to go before I deserve to see you again, but please, Ani, I'm trying. Can you ever forgive me?" I fought back the tears. I wanted to believe him so badly. I just wanted to feel the way I fit so perfectly into his arms again so badly it was clouding my judgment and I knew it.

"I don't know Paul. I trusted you, you should have told me."

"I know." He whispered. "I've been having my own nightmares about it ever since." He looked at me and hugged me. "I miss you so much Ani." He said, cradling my head to his chest. He pulled back and looked at me, then he kissed me again.

But before anything could really happen there was a knock on the door. Paul leapt up to answer. I told him to stop, not to get it, but he didn't listen. When he saw who was there he tensed. "Get lost." He growled. I pushed past him to see Cody.

"Ani…" Cody whispered.

"Cody, please, let me explain-" But he was already running off. "Cody!" I hollered, but Paul grabbed me and pulled me back inside. He shut the door and slammed me against it.

"What do you need him for? You have me." He said, kissing my neck. I shoved him off of me.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded. "Why?" Paul's smile dropped.

"Because I had to."

"What?" I demanded. Paul sighed.

"John's not the only one Eve and Barbra have dirt on." He said.

What the Hell was going on?

A/N: Sorry this took so long! But it is now up. What does Paul mean? Will Cody forgive Ani? Will Chris keep his evil promise? Find out when LoopyLou returns with the next chapter! Xoxo TMG


	24. Chapter 24

~Quinn~

I just stepped out of my room to grab some ice for my Pepsi and saw Cody come past looking a mess.

"Whoa Cody wait!" He stopped and turned round tears in his eyes again. I never realised he was so sensitive until now. "Cody what's wrong? What's happened?" I went and put my arm round him and led him to my room. I sat him down on the couch and sat down next to him.

"I-I had a moment…" He struggled getting it out as he tried to stay in control of his emotions.

"With Anita, I know she told me." He nodded. I started to rub his arm soothingly.

"I went to tell her how I feel. Get it out there…to see if it was just a moment or if she…"

"Wanted to make it more than a moment." I finished for him and he nodded again.

"Yeah, but he was there. Paul."

"What? Paul was in her room? What is she doing?" I sighed and took in Cody. He looked so defeated. "Hey it'll be ok." I hugged him and let him cry on my shoulder. I made soothing noises hoping to make him stop. I couldn't believe Anita would take Paul back in so quickly.

"No its not." He pulled away and looked up at me. "They have something on me. " He looked uncomfortable.

"Cody if you don't tell me I can't help."

"Why do you even want to help?" He sniffled looking down at his feet.

"Cos it's the kind of person I am. And you've been making amends lately. If I can help I will." He looked up locking his eyes with mine.

"They caught me with…" He fidgeted his eyes still locked with mine. "Eve caught me with Spice, she said at the time that she'd keep it secret. And that was fine." I tried not to judge him knowing full well that Spice was another name for Synthetic Cannabinoids. "But it's made worse by the fact that they weren't mine. She's using it against me, but to step up and say it wasn't mine will only drop who's they were in it. I had taken them from him so he wouldn't overdose."

"So I can confirm this by going to the actual owner of the drugs? I'm guessing it one of the other guys?" Cody looked at me like I was crazy.

"I can't tell you! You're straight edge and you'd just snitch. I'm trying to cover for him not get him suspended." I guess I couldn't blame him for not trusting me he didn't know me well enough.

"Cody relax, just because I'm straight edge doesn't mean that I judge everyone and hate anyone who isn't. I only ask so I can prove it and then I can deal with those two skanks. They can't go around blackmailing everybody." I took his hand and tried to make him see I had no intention of snitching on anyone.

"….Ted."

"Dibiase? Really? Wow I never thought Ted would. Ok well Ted isn't going to lie to me if I ask him. So they're black mailing you with drugs and fear over your best friend's drug problem." I stated.

"See there's nothing that can be done." I shook my head.

"No there is, but I need to find out what they have on Ace. Then I can reveal it or pass it on so it's dealt with putting them two out of business. Cody just relax, I'll talk to Anita. And we'll sort this out one way or another." I smiled when he was calm enough and relaxed I sent him on his way.

Anita had clearly been avoiding me since our workout the day after I spoke with Cody. She went all out and we were both too exhausted to talk and since then I hadn't seen her. However on Raw she had no choice it was our first time as an official tag team. I was changing in the locker room in to my new gear a black crop top, a pair of denim shorts, black ripped leggings and converse high tops covered in straps when she came in.

"Hey Anita." I smiled over at her.

"Hi so you ready?" She didn't look over at me.

"Of course I am. So…" I didn't want to come across as interfering.

"What?"

"A little birdie told me Paul was in your room the other night." She blushed lightly.

"He came to see me, but look it's not important." I bit my lip this was pushing things.

"It was to Cody." She paled clearly she felt bad for him and maybe right now was not the time to bring it up. "Come on we have to get out there we got a match against Meyer and Tuft." I pulled her from the locker room. We stood at gorilla with Phil and waited as the guys went down first. Then our joint music hit Krawling by Linkin Park. The crowd didn't really react not knowing who it was until Justin announced us and then they hit the roof. We came out together and ran down either side slapping fans hands and sliding into the ring before climbing the turnbuckle to pose for the fans. It looked like Tyler Reks was going first. I bumped fists with Anita and faced him. Charles Robinson the ref for the match signalled for the bell and Tyler didn't wait to give me the advantage he just came at me. I sidestepped him and grabbed him hitting a double knee back breaker. I went to work on his back and applied the Lotus Lock. He eventually powered out of it and slammed me to the mat. But being near our corner allowed me to tag Anita in and the second I did Bobbie chants broke out. She sprung straight on to the ropes and hit a head scissors takedown. She followed up with a springboard Moonsault and went for the pin and got a two. She went for a submission but Tyler countered and whipped her into their corner. Curt tagged in and pulled her from the ropes and hit a clothesline then picked her back up Irish whipping her into the ropes. I tagged myself in though they didn't realise it. Anita ducked his attempt at a clothesline and I hit a missile drop kick. Tyler climbed in and we took him down with a double Enzuigiri.

"Poetry in motion?" I asked and she nodded. We picked him up and whipped him into our corner as I dropped to my knees. Anita ran forward using my back to give her some height and hit a leg lariat in the corner to Curt. He toppled forward on to his back as Anita climbed out and pulled Tyler down so he couldn't get involved. I climbed the turnbuckle and hit a Moonsault senton for the pin and the win. Anita got back in and we had our arms raised in victory. We both took to the ropes to celebrate. I felt so exhilarated. This was what I had always wanted. The chance to fight in the men's division. If they had the cruiser weights division still I would have gladly stepped into that, but the WWE had long since got rid of it. We got backstage celebrating all the way over our first official victory as a tag team.

"That was fantastic Anita!" I shouted pulling her into a hug once backstage. It was too soon for the fans to see we were friends so far now we were still frienimies.

"We were, that was great!" I turned and hugged Phil kissing him.

"I'll get changed and then come wait for you to finish your match." Anita and I walked to the locker room in relative silence.

"So Cody came to you last week?"

"No I saw him run past on the verge of tears." Her head dropped guilt etched on her face. She didn't ask again and I didn't want to push just yet. I had just changed in to my street clothes when Hoeski one and two walked on in.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped.

"Oh Quinn that's not very nice." Eve pouted mockingly.

"No we are being nice, but when we smash your face in then we won't be nice!" Anita shot back.

"Oh we are so scared." Barbie said shaking her hands. Something was up they would never so recklessly taunt us. They knew full well the kind of damage we can deal them. I ignored what they were saying and let Anita blast back at them. I looked between Barbie and Eve although they were both being smart mouthed I could see the fear in Barbie's eyes. Clearly they were hoping something would work and were trying to give someone time.

"What's happening?" I glared at them.

"What are you talking about? We aren't doing anything!" Barbie shouted. I definitely knew something was up. I went to go past, but they both blocked me. Anita was straight to my side. We knocked them out of the way I yanked open the door and ran straight into Sarona, Paul was watching from a little ways away.

"Quinn! Its Chris!" I didn't need her to say anything else panic taking over and worry as to what he must be doing to Phil. I ran to gorilla, what could he be doing that would have even Sarona so worked up I burst on to the ramp. Chris was kneeling over Phil a bottle of whiskey in his hand and was trying to pour it into his mouth.

"NO! Get the hell away!" I ran to him and he dropped the bottle backing away. I didn't care about him right now, just Phil. I dropped down beside him as he spat out the alcohol that had violated his mouth. "Baby oh god." I helped him sit up wiping at the alcohol round his mouth when a shadow fell over us. The crowd was in uproar with what had taken place. I looked up and saw Chris. My shock and concern for Phil quickly turned to anger. I stood up and lunged at him only to be hit in the mid-section with the baseball bat he must have used to take down Phil. I fell to my knees gasping for breath. Phil was trying to get to me, but Chris just slung me over his shoulder and started for backstage. I came through Anita hollering and struggling with the skanks.

"PAUL HELP HER!" But Paul just stood there. Chris started to jog my stomach was rolling. Then I was dropped I looked up to see Cody fighting with Chris. I pushed myself back to the wall breathing deep and fast. I pushed up as Chris managed to get the upper hand and punched Cody in the face he stumbled back. I stepped up and lashed out with a kick to his head and he went straight down. I pulled on Cody saw his nose bleeding so I pinched it and made my way back to Phil's locker room. I sat him down and cleaned him up. I was still shocked and worried I hoped Phil was ok.

"Thank you Cody. Will you wait here I need to go see if Phil is ok." He nodded.

"I'm here Quinn." I turned and flung myself at him kissing him over and over.

"Phil… Baby I'm so sorry. I should have helped, should have been…" He stopped me by kissing me.

"Quinn you have nothing to be sorry for, Chris however is a dead man." He looked past me to Cody glaring unsure what he was doing here.

"Cody helped me get away from him. Paul just stood there even though Anita shouted for him to help me. Chris punched him in the face, but I was up and well he's probably got a concussion right now." I smiled and went back to Cody taking the tissue from his nose to see if it was still bleeding. "Ok it's stopped. And Cody thank you." I smiled and hugged him. Phil walked over and held his hand out.

"You're alright Runnels." Cody took his hand and shook it.

"Well Quinn's trying to help me out of the mess I'm in and I couldn't let Chris take her." He looked at his feet and sighed. Anita took that moment to come in.

"Thank god you're ok! Phil you ok? What's Cody doing here?"

"Cody helped me unlike Paul. What the fuck is his problem?" I snapped and felt guilty it wasn't her fault. "Sorry Anita it's not your fault."

"No but I would like to know exactly what his problem is. I can't believe he just let it happen. I'm going to find out what is going on." She said anger in her eyes.

A/N: So what is Paul's problem? Will Chris try again? What will happen between Anita, Cody and Paul? And will they ever find out what Eve and Barbie have over Ace? TMG reveals next :D

Also Guys and Girls we need a name for Anita and Quinns tag team :D Any and all suggestions welcome just put it in a review please :D


	25. Chapter 25

||Anita||

I watched in horror as Quinn was being carried away. I felt so useless as I tried to get away from Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. I screamed for Paul to help her, but he just stood there, staring at me with a pained expression.

"Paul, please!" I begged, but then Eve slapped her talons over my mouth as they both held me back, keeping me from helping my friend. I kicked and struggled and twisted and pulled, but they just sunk their nails deeper into my arms. As Quinn and Chris got out of sight I completely lost it. I had just found a great friend in Quinn, and there was no way I was going to let that sick bastard have his way with her.

I used Barbra and Eve for support as I flipped backwards and hit them both with a boot to the face. They looked unconscious as I leapt back to my feet. But just for good measure I gave them both a sharp kick to the skull. I started to run to where I'd seen Quinn get snatched when I felt another pair of arms grab me. I struggled but…

I knew these arms, they had held me for all these years, lifted me and comforted me. I pulled away and turned to see Paul, looking like he'd just seen his whole family murdered or something. I felt angry tears form in the corner of my eyes as I shoved him,

"Why didn't you help her?" I demanded. "Why didn't you help me?" I felt tears roll down my face. I felt so betrayed as Paul stood there, stone faced. "Why?" I screeched.

"I couldn't." He said simply. "Ani, please."

"No, don't you ever call me that again." I snapped. Then I turned and ran off in the direction I'd seen Quinn and Chris go. I ran to the locker room door to see Eve and Barbra helping Chris up, I quickly hid as they slithered away in the other direction. I took a deep breath as I opened the door and walked into the locker room.

As I looked inside the room I didn't see anything but Cody. God he must hate me so much. His nose was purple and swollen, probably broken, and he had a split lip. But what was killing me was that he refused to look at me. Quinn was talking to Phil about something, but I didn't even hear them. Cody looked so defeated, so broken that I wanted to cry. I looked over at Quinn.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Cody really quick?" I asked. Phil looked like he was going to say something, but Quinn just shoved him outside, signaling that I had five minutes. I went over and sat down next to him. I winced when I saw his nose up close and reached out to him, but he flinched and I pulled my hand back.

"Won't Paul get mad at you?" He snapped. I let out a long sigh.

"No, because I kicked Paul out last night, after you left." I said. Cody chuckled meanly.

"Once you were done fucking him?" He snapped.

"No. I made sure that didn't happen. He actually just sort of waltzed in, and after today…" I bit my lip. Remembering Paul just standing there when I needed him. "I know he doesn't care about me. Maybe he did in the beginning, but not anymore." Cody looked over at me.

"And you expect to take you, just like that?" He growled. "You broke me into a thousand little pieces Ani." I smiled; he had called me Ani… "Besides, you don't want a guy like me. Barbie and Eve will probably rip me away from you too." He looked like he was about to cry. I reached out and touched his arm, he didn't flinch this time.

"I know about the drugs Cody." I said simply. He looked at me, terrified.

"Look, I can explain-" He started, I held up my hand he stopped.

"You don't need to. Because I know you Cody, you don't do shit like that. I assume you're covering for someone." He nodded.

"Who told you?" He asked.

"Paul, he told me that I should take him back because you were a junkie, but like I said, I know you Cody and you're not like that. A bit of an asshole at times, sure, a complete douche bag, yes." Cody smiled and I couldn't help but smile with him. "But you don't do drugs; you're too smart for that."

"Thank you Ani." He said.

"For what?"

"Understanding." We both just looked at each other for a moment. I'd forgotten how beautiful Cody's eyes were when he was smiling; it was like looking into the sky on a beautiful summer day. They just, they make you feel like no matter what, everything will be okay.

"So," I said, breaking up our little moment. "Why did you come up to my room?" He flushed and I couldn't help but smile.

"I-I wanted to know if what happened between us was just a moment or…" He looked into my eyes and I felt heat snake up to my cheeks. "More than that." He finished.

"Cody I…" I looked into his beautiful eyes. "Do you want it to be more than a moment?" I asked. He smiled broadly.

"Why else would I ask you?" He teased.

"Good." I said, and kissed the tip of his nose. He blushed again. "Because so do I." We both were bright red when we heard a knock on the door. I sighed and hopped up to see Quinn and Phil. Quinn smiled at me.

"So are you two friends again?" She asked. I looked back at Cody, who smiled at me.

"Yeah." I said with a huge grin.

"Good, because we've got some serious work to do." Phil growled. I could tell he was upset about Quinn, I was too, but we had to all calm down. Of course, my telling him this probably didn't help because he looked like his head was about to explode.

"The first thing we need to do is get out of here." Cody suggested. "If they've got dirt on Johnny then he's probably got snoops all over the place.

"I agree." I said, "Let's go back to the hotel or somewhere where we can all talk without being overheard." Quinn and Phil nodded and we all slipped into Phil's rental and got back to the hotel without much trouble. We all piled into Quinn and Phil's room and sat down.

"Okay, so what the hell are we going to do?" Quinn asked.

"It's simple. We need someone to infiltrate and find out what they have on Ace." Phil said. "Anita, are you and Paul..?" I shook my head. I never wanted to see Paul ever again. "Alright, then Cody will have to do it."

"What?" Quinn, Cody and I all asked simultaneously.

"There's no way they'll take me back." Cody said.

"Yes they will, they need you." Phil explained. "If you act like you need to get Anita back and will do anything, you'll be right back on their good side, they don't think this kind of thing through." Cody looked shocked, but then nodded.

"Okay." He said quietly. "So I'll go up to them tomorrow at breakfast or something. I don't think they saw me attack Chris, and I'm sure I can make up something about gaining your guy's trust if they did."

"Sounds good. Do you two have another match tomorrow?" Phil asked. I nodded.

"Victorious Secret versus Truth and Kofi." I said.

"Victorious Secret..?" Cody asked grinning. I shrugged.

"Creative came up with it." I said. Cody started laughing and in spite of everything, we all laughed along with him.

"They'll probably have me sabotage your match, so be careful." Cody warned, become serious again all too soon. Quinn and I nodded. "Well, I'm going to turn in. I don't think Raw ends for another hour, so we shouldn't have any problems if we stayed walled in.

"I'll come with you." I said. He looked at me questioningly for a moment, but I smiled. "You can never be too careful, who knows? I might save your ass." Cody just started laughing again as we walked out of Phil and Quinn's room. Before I shut the door I looked back at Quinn and Phil and smiled, giving a small wave before slipping the door shut. As Cody walked me to my room we were both quiet, I didn't know what to say to him and I was pretty sure he was in the same boat. As we got to my room and leaned against the door and looked at him.

"So…." He said.

"So…" I replied. He looked at me for a long time before wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"No matter what I have to do to you tomorrow, I want you to know that I care about you." He whispered. I choked up. I knew that Eve and Barbra would make him do something twisted and sick. I looked up at him for a moment.

"I know."

"Can we…talk inside? I don't want anyone to see us." he said. I grinned.

"What, are you ashamed of me?" He shook his head.

"We can't be too careful. I'm not going to let the plan fall apart because of me." I opened the door to my room and we stepped inside. The minute the door shut Cody grabbed my and kissed me so passionately it made my head spin. He pulled back and smiled at me. "I've wanted to do that since the second I met you." He whispered. I smiled and hugged him.

"So, before this can go anywhere, we need to have a little story time." I said. Cody sighed and sat down on the bed. I plopped down next to him. "Why do you think Eve and Barbra will take you back?"

"Because they need me." He answered simply. "I'm a champion, so I have more pull with executives. They have Chris and Paul, who aren't exactly big wigs-"

"Paul…works for them?"

"Actually…they work more for him than anything else."

"What?" I asked, on the verge of tears. Cody nodded.

"It's a long and not to pretty story, but who do you think gave Barbra this idea that Paul loved her? He's been leading her…and you…on for years."

"But why?" I asked. I felt like my whole world had been flipped upside down.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Paul." I let out a long sigh and ran my hands through my hair. None of this made any sense. Cody just waited for me as I choked back the tears. "Ani, it's okay to cry." I shook my head, splattering him with tears.

"No it's not." I whimpered. Cody just wrapped me in his arms and held me tightly to him while I let it all out. All my stress, anger about Paul, sadness about my family, I let it all out in Cody's arms. Finally I pulled away and looked at him. "I'm sorry." I said, wiping at my eyes.

"Ani, it's fine." He insisted, running his fingers through my hair. I looked at him, his beautiful blue eyes, his loving smile. I thought about how much I'd hated him when he was trying to break Paul and I up. That's when I realized.

"You were trying to protect me." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"When you were trying to break Paul and I up. I thought you were just being a dick, but you… you were trying to protect me." Cody blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"You caught me." He said nervously.

"Cody." He looked back up at me and I gently pressed my lips to his. His eyes were wide as I pulled back and his face was even redder. "Thank you." I said simply.

"Ani…I…" Then he grabbed me and pressed our lips back together, leaning me backwards on the bed and pulling me closer to him. He quickly slipped off his shirt and I felt my heart speed up as he started to run his hand under my dress. I was about to kiss him again when I saw my clock. Raw was ending! He had to get out of here!

"Cody!" I said, shooting up and accidently head butting him putting us both in a fair amount of pain.

"Jesus, you could have just said stop-" He grumbled.

"It's not that, Raw is almost over! Eve and Barbra will be back any minute!" His eyes got huge.

"Shit." He muttered. He looked back at me and kissed me again. "I'll see you tomorrow night." He promised. I leapt up and ran to the door, I was about to open it when I heard a knock.

"Ani." I knew Paul's voice anywhere. My heart was thudding painfully as Cody slipped his shirt back on. He saw my expression and stared at me.

"What?"

"Hide!" I whispered. I shoved him into my closet and told him not to make a sound and I would get rid of Paul as soon as I could. I made sure he was locked in before I walked over to the door and glared at Paul.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"I want to explain myself." He said. "Can I come in?"

"No." I said bluntly. I tried to shut the door, but he held it open with ease.

"Ani-"

"Don't you dare 'Ani' me. I never want to see you again.

"What lies did Runnels tell you now?" He snapped.

"I'm not speaking to him either. Now if you excuse me." And I slammed the door in his face.

"Ani. I'm not leaving until you talk to me." He said.

"Well then you've got a long night ahead of you." I snapped, and locked the deadbolt. I let out a long sigh as I walked over to the closet and let Cody out, signaling for him to be quiet. This was a disaster. If Eve and Barbra decided to go to Cody's room and saw he wasn't there… Fuck. We were in some serious trouble. I pulled Cody into the bathroom and turned on the water, hoping it would drown us out.

"What are we going to do?" Cody whispered, frantic as I was.

"I don't know, maybe I should text Quinn, she might be able to get him away from the door and…"

"And what? Someone is going to see me come out of here." He said, panicked. "This is all my fault, if I didn't want to fu-"

"Let me stop you right there." I said. "I'll try to get him to leave, you text Quinn." I answered.

"And if that doesn't work?" I sighed.

"Then you better hope Paul instantly becomes blind."

A/N: YAY! They made up! But now they're in trouble again! Will Quinn come up with a plan? Can Cody find out what Barbra and Eve are hiding? What do they have on Johnny? SEG brings the answers in the next exciting instalment! Xoxo TMG


	26. Chapter 26

~Quinn~

"Do you really think it's going to work?" I asked after Anita and Cody left.

"I hope so Quinn, I really hope so. I don't think I can deal with Chris trying to take you again." He said locking his hazel eyes that filled me with warmth and thoughts of home with mine. I pulled him to me and our lips met. He lifted me so I was on his lap my arms and legs tangled round him. He slipped my top up over my head trailing kisses along my breast and then my phone went off.

"Sorry babe what if its Anita or Cody?" I kissed him softly once more and grabbed my bag fishing my phone out. It was Cody he was in Anita's room and Paul was outside. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"That douche bag Paul is outside Anita's room and Cody's inside he can't get out without Paul seeing him."

"How fucking reckless are they?" I had to agree al little, but they had things to talk about namely what would their relationship be? If any at all.

"Relax Phil, I got this." I smirked having thought what I was going to do.

"Quinn, babe what you doing?" He asked as I slipped my top back on and yanked open the room door seeing Paul down the hall outside Anita's room. I marched towards him letting my anger takeover.

"Hey you fucking douche bag! What shit are you pulling?"

"Quinn can you just leave, I need to talk with Ani."

"Well I'm talking to you! You stood there and let that piece a shit take me!"

"You aren't my problem!"

"I think you'll find I am." I snarled and let loose, swinging my fist to collide with his face rocking him backwards before he dropped to the floor. I jumped on him my hands clawing at his face, not my usual style but I heard Anita's room door open and when Phil grabbed me pulling me from Paul who's lip was bleeding the only person in the doorway was Anita. She smiled as I pushed my hair out of my face.

"You Ok Anita? He didn't try and force his way in did he?"

"No thanks and I'm sorry about earlier." She motioned at Paul as she had tried to get him to help. Paul was on his feet and glaring at me.

"Not that you needed it, Runnels helped you."

"Yeah, but he was clearly using it as a way to get in our good books. I'm not stupid, I know how conniving Cody and Chris are. So they can both kiss my ass. Now beat it!" He did as was told walking off sending glares at me over his shoulder. We said our goodbyes and went back to our room.

Sat in the locker room I kept thinking of all the things that could happen tonight. That Cody could be forced to do, what Chris might do or the skanks. I was worrying like crazy and I hated it. I needed to enlist some help, just to make sure no one else got involved with the match. And that's what I did.

"Hey Nattie?"

"Hi Quinn are you ok? Did Chris do anything to you?"

"No I'm fine don't worry. Look I was wondering if you and Sarona would keep an eye on Barbie and Eve. Make sure they don't interfere with mine and Anita's match tonight." Nattie smirked.

"Of course I will. I've been looking for a reason to get a hold of those two. I'll tell Sarona when she gets here."

"Thanks Nattie you're a star." I smiled and hugged her. Now I just needed a little man power and I saw just the guys for the job.

"Stephen, Randy, Stu." I smiled up at the three superstars.

"Well hello Quinn what brings you by?" Stu asked.

"Well guys I'd like to ask a big favour." I smiled giving them big eyes.

"Sure Quinn what do ya need?" Stephen smiled at me.

"I need some…protection. I'm sure you saw what Chris did last night. And I don't want a repeat. Plus and I know you may not like to hear it Stu, but Paul is an ass and I think he might try something. He just stood by and let Chris try and take me."

"What a prick. You want us to just bash their heads in now?" I laughed at Randy.

"I would love to say yes especially to Chris." I let my mind wonder for a second at what could have happened had Cody not saved me last night. And I trembled ever so slightly. Stephen always perceptive noticed, but the others didn't and thankfully he didn't ask. "But for now guys I just need to make sure they can't get to us while we're in the ring."

"You got it Quinn." Randy smiled that twisted smile of his.

"Is it true they're calling you Victorious Secrets?" Stu asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Just wondered, its…odd." I knew full well why he was asking.

"I know feel free to laugh and no it doesn't mean we'll be coming out in next to nothing." I smirked at the slight disappointment on Stu's face. "Well boys thanks again I got to go get changed." I waved and headed back to the locker room. Anita was in and almost ready.

"You spoke to him?" I asked referring to Cody.

"No not since last night."

"Well let's get this wrapped quick and hope he gets the info we need. Let's go kick some ass Bob." I smiled and bumped her fist as I quickly changed. We stood at gorilla, bumped fists with Ron and Kofi before they went out.

"And introducing their opponents, Victorious Secrets!" I smiled and shook my head at our name, but I kind of liked it. We ran out and climbed into the ring posing for the fans. But before Scott Armstrong our ref for the match could signal for the bell Cody's music hit and down he strutted. He eyed us in the ring and sat down next to Cole on commentary. Truth started out against Anita. She was using her speed and doing great, I couldn't seem to focus though eyeing the crowd I knew full well they could come through the crowd if they wanted to get to us badly enough. The next thing I knew Kofi was in and dominating against Anita. I got the crowd behind her and she quickly made the hot tag. I jumped in ducking a clothesline from Kofi and hitting a super kick. As Kofi started to get up I hit the ropes going for a Dragonrana and into the pin but only got a two. I squared off against Kofi, I had to be careful. I knew Kofi wouldn't purposely try and hurt me, but he still wanted to win and he was as fast as I was, but stronger. I kicked out at him and he caught my leg. I pushed off the floor twisting my body and kicking him. I went for the pin, but Truth climbed in and dragged me off. I looked for Anita, but Cody was distracting her. I kicked out at Kofi who came running toward me. The ref was trying to get Cody to go away, but wasn't succeeding. Truth hit Little Jimmy setting Kofi up to hit the Boom Drop as the ref turned back to the match and counted the pin. As Kofi got up I groaned holding my ribs, Anita came in and helped me up and out of the ring.

"Sorry Quinn."

"Don't worry about it. That should help prove that Cody isn't our favourite person right now. And hopefully he can find out what they have on Ace." I smiled walking through the curtain. The first thing I see is Randy having pinned Paul to the wall. I burst out laughing, but tried to reel it in when I saw the look on Anita's face. I understood why she looked a little upset by the seen in front of us. They had been together so long. You can't just turn off your feelings for someone so easily.

"Thanks Randy, but match is over you can let the worm go now." Randy released his hold and Paul skedaddled.

"Sorry about your match ladies. But Teddy said Cody was scripted to be ringside."

"Don't worry Stephen it's fine."

"We expected something like this to happen. Anyway come on Quinn I think the trainers should take a look at your ribs." I nodded flashed a smile at the guys and allowed Anita to lead me to the trainer's room. I'd bruised my ribs nothing more. He taped them up to prevent further damage to them and sent me on my way. We were on our way back to the locker room when Eve's voice rang out.

"Quinn, Bobbie I know you're backstage, but you're needed in the ring right now. Chop, chop girls I haven't got all day." I looked at Anita confusion on my face.

"I don't know, but lets go before she thinks of a way to punish us." I nodded my head and walked down to gorilla and down on to the ramp.

"What the hell do you want Eve?" Anita snapped into her mic.

"Oh that's simple. Me and Kelly have a match against you right now." My brow furrowed, was she off her head? We had just competed.

"Well I know you're a little dense Eve and some things just pass you by, but how did you fail to notice we just had a match. We're done for the night. So next week on Raw you can have your match." So much for not winding her up.

"Oh I know I saw Quinn get her ass handed to her while you made kissy faces at Rhodes. But we still have a match so get in this ring." I was losing my temper already. I took the mic from Anita.

"Fine you want a match? You got one, bitch they're going to need a stretcher to carry the pair of you out of here!" the crowd started to chant Bring a Stretcher which only made me laugh. Eve and Barbie didn't look quite so confident anymore.

A/N: Will Quinn and Anita win their match? Will Chris try anything else? Will Cody be able to find out what Eve and Barbie have over Ace? TMG reveals next :D


	27. Chapter 27

||Anita||

As Quinn took the mike from me and started yelling at Eve all I could do was blush. Kissy faces? Did they know? Cody had been being an asshole and going on about how I should dump Paul, that's what he'd been saying. I'd told him to shove it, and he'd kept at it. I had almost been on the verge of tear by the time he was done. It was horrible. He'd kept saying how Paul didn't love me, how he'd never loved me. I knew the skanks had probably put him up to it, but it still hurt.

I snapped back to reality when Eve grabbed the mike again. "So Bobbie, did you wait for more, or less than ten minutes after Paul dumped you to sleep with Cody?" I felt tears sting my eyes, I knew they were playing head games, but I couldn't help it.

They were right.

Quinn whispered for me to focus as Eve kept going. "So, does Paul know? How did it feel to go through all this work and he dumps you for Kelly again? Why would he ever want you to begin with?" I hopped onto the apron as she just kept going and going. "So did Cody come onto you or did you crawl to him and beg him to sleep with you?" Quinn was about to go in, but I smacked her on the back and slid in the ropes.

"Shut your whore mouth." I snapped. Eve looked terrified, and she should be, I was going to rip her face off. The bell rang and I just grabbed her around the throat, rage coursing through me. I threw her into the corner post, hopefully breaking something. She screamed out in pain as I ran over and did a flip off her face.

"Bobbie, cut it out!" Quinn snapped. "Just win the match!" But it was like Quinn was a thousand miles away as I grabbed Eves face and slammed it into the corner post again and again, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Bobbie!" The ref pulled me off Eve and I saw her nose was busted and bleeding really badly.

"Get up Eve. Get up Hoeski." I screamed. Eve was cradling her nose and trying to get to Barbra, but I had no intention of letting her go anywhere. I kicked her right in the ribs and she doubled over in pain. "Who's weak now?" I screamed, I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I didn't care. This was all her fault. I threw her into the ropes and hit a flying roundhouse. I was going to the top rope when I felt Quinn smack me.

"That's a tag, Bobbie, get out of the ring." I looked at Quinn, who was concerned to say the least. I hopped out of the ring and went down to the floor, running to the other side of the ring where Barbra was trying to hide behind the announcers table. While Quinn pinned Eve I grabbed Barbra and smashed her face into the table over and over again. I felt a hand and I was eventually restrained, but I kept trying to get to Barbra, fighting whoever it was.

"Let me go! They're going to pay for this!"

"Ani, let it go." Cody? I pulled back and glared at him, having to keep up that I hated him and to make sure the skanks thought it was real. I shoved past him and stormed offstage. As soon as I was back I collapsed and took a deep breath. Now that the adrenaline was gone I was exhausted. I heard someone come sit by me and looked over to see Quinn.

"That was…interesting." She said.

"Sorry." I said simply. "I just kind of…snapped."

"Oh, believe me, I don't care, it was beautiful. Ace on the other hand, will have your, well, our asses for this." She looked over at me. "But it was well worth it."

As we both smiled we watched as Barbra and Eve were both brought in on stretches, Cody walking with them. He looked over at me and our eyes locked, but then he turned back to Barbra and Eve.

"Whatever they have, they better tell him soon." I whispered.

"So…Why was he in your room?" Quinn asked, her devilish smile shining as we got up and started walking to the locker room.

"We were just talking." I lied, my face red.

"Bullshit." She said simply. "So are you two together?" I sighed.

"I still don't really know." Quinn frowned.

"Well, separation makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

"Right." I said as we walked into the locker room. We had just changed and were walking out only to be greeted by Johnny.

"Rosewood, my office, now." He growled.

"This isn't your-" I started, but Otunga walked up behind Johnny and I looked back at Quinn as I followed Johnny to a small office. He shut the door and turned about fifty shades of red.

"What in the Hell were you thinking Rosewood? You broke Eve's nose and three of her ribs, she's out for six weeks!"

"Well you can make her fight like you did me." I snapped.

"Watch it." He threatened. "Unless you want Cody to defend his title in a six on one handicap steel cage match!"

"I hate Cody-" I started

"Don't expect me to believe that bullshit. I know everything that goes on with my superstars and him slithering out of your room is definitely something I would know!" I turned white and felt my knees go weak. There was no one there, how could he have known that?

"How-"

"Don't worry, Barbra and Eve don't know. Just Otunga and I."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because, I hate them even more than I hate you. But you need to watch it. You pull something like that again and we'll both be in some serious shit. Now get out." I ran my hands though my hair and stormed out to see Quinn only a few feet away.

"What the Hell happened?"

"He told me that if the Hoeskis tell everyone the dirt on him, he'll give away Cody."

"Fuck." She muttered. "How did he see you two?"

"I don't know, I've been running over it again and again in my head and no one was there."

"What about when he went in?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Well, I heard that Barbie and Eve are both in the hospital, so we might be good for a few days.

"You mean we might get some peace and quiet?" I teased. Quinn laughed.

"Actually though." She muttered. "I'm going to go wait for Phil; I'll meet you at the hotel, okay?"

"Alright, see you later." I said, waving as I walked away.

"See you!" As I was almost outside a door opened and I felt someone pulled me inside a dark room. I went to scream, but they covered my mouth.

"Ani, it's me."

"Cody? Jesus, don't scare me like that!" As my eyes got used to the darkness Cody faded into my line of vision. He gently kissed me and smiled.

"God I miss you." He said. He reached past me and locked the door to what I now realized was an abandoned dressing room. I walked over and flipped on the makeup lights, casting the whole room in a reddish glow. I sat down on the ledge of the table and looked at Cody.

"So did you find anything out?" I asked. Cody sat down next to me.

"Not yet, they trust me now though. They saw what I said…did to you and…" He turned to me, his brilliant blue gray eyes shining. "Ani, I'm so sorry."

"Cody, you did what you had to-"

"That doesn't make it okay." I reached over and hugged him to me. I remembered seeing Paul pinned against the wall today, the look in his eyes when he saw me, and gripped Cody even closer to me. "Ani, I really am sorry."

"Cody, like I said, you did what you had to. You're keeping me, Quinn, and Phil safe by giving yourself up to those leeches." He wouldn't take his eyes off me and I sighed. "I should go." I said.

"No, please Ani." He said, cradling my face in his hands. "Please don't go." Then he pressed his lips back to mine. He sat me on the ledge and stood in front of me, wrapping my legs around him and unzipped my jacked and he set it down next to me and slid it away. He ran his hands down my sides and began to slide my dress up. I felt my face turn red as I pulled away and tried to pull it back down.

"Cody I have to go." I whispered. "Someone already saw you come into my hotel room. We don't know if anyone's helping the Hoeskis-" Cody started kissing my neck and words left me as I whimpered and felt my heart start thudding.

"Barbie and Eve are in the hospital, I don't even think Chris is here tonight, Paul probably is already headed for the hills, there's no one else to worry about."

"Cody please." I murmured as a chill raced through me, this was taking about five hundred percent of my will power to tell him no right now.

"Stop talking." He whispered, and pressed his lips back to mine and continued slipping my dress up, tearing off his shirt and hugging me closer to him.

"Cody, if you care about me, then stop." Cody sighed and angrily pulled back.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you now or something?"

"No it's not that-"

"It's because I'm not Paul." Cody said simply.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"He was the one who pointed it out you know, we both are about the same height, good looking, black hair-"

"You know that's not it." I started.

"Then what is it?" He demanded. "Every time I get close to you you find some excuse to push me away again!"

"Please." I stood up and walked over to him. "It's not you; it's just that your timing is always terrible." I tried to joke, but his frown didn't budge.

"I'm crazy about you Ani, and if you don't feel the same way I'll walk out of here right now and I'll never bother you again, I promise." He said finally.

"Don't go." I pleaded. I hugged him to me. "Please, I need you right now."

"Then let me…" Cody's face was bright red. "Let me love you. I know Paul hurt you, but I won't."

"Cody…" I whispered. "Maybe we can meet at a different hotel or something, come back at different times…" Cody roughly pulled me against him.

"Or we could just do it now." He said, running his lips down the side of my neck. He laid me down on the floor and began to slide my dress off when we both heard my phone vibrate in my coat. Cody sighed and stood up, grabbing it and tossing it to me.

"Sorry." I said, but he just silently slipped his shirt back on and sat by the mirror. "Anita." I said quietly.

"Hey, where are you?" Quinn asked.

"The stadium, why?"

"I could have sworn I saw Chris slithering about, if you're with Cody, get out of there now." I leapt up.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Trainer's room."

"I'll be right there." I hung up and turned to Cody. "Quinn saw Chris, so I'd better get out of here. I guess I'll…see you later." I fixed my dress and grabbed my jacket. I was about to open the door when Cody grabbed my arm.

"Holiday Inn, the one right off the interstate, one hour." I blushed, but nodded quickly before running out and finding Quinn in the trainer's room with Phil. Quinn was getting her ribs double checked.

"How's he doing?" she asked as she hopped down and we started for the parking garage.

"He's understandably stressed about this whole thing." I said.

"You unstress him?" Phil asked with an evil smile. Quinn punched him in the shoulder.

"Leave her alone. Besides, it's not like you're a nun." She teased. I blushed as I got into my rental.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go get some food, I'll see you two tomorrow." I said as they hopped in their car.

"Alright, night!" they said waving. I got onto the interstate and pulled into the Holiday Inn. I saw Cody's rental. There was a note on the windshield that said "503". I swallowed my nervousness. Was I just using Cody to replace Paul? They did look quite similar, except Cody didn't have a beard, but that was pretty much it. As I got into the elevator I thought about when Cody and I had almost kissed. The look in his eyes, the butterflies in my stomach, I couldn't fake those. I really did care about Cody,

And that's what terrified me.

As I got to room 503 I took another deep breath before I knocked. Cody opened the door and smiled, pulling me inside and locking our lips together. He flipped off the lights and pulled me over to the bed, gently laying me down, his lips never leaving mine. He ran his hands up and down my sides, sending shivers through my entire body. He then slid off his shirt and pulled my dress off over my head. I ran my hands down his chest until he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head, kissing me so intensely my head was racing. Then he just pulled back and looked at me, brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"You have no idea how happy I am you came." He whispered. I rolled over on top of him.

"You have no idea how happy I am that I did." I said, smiling. And as we spent the night together in each other's arms I knew that no matter what Eve, Barbra, Chris, and Paul threatened to do I would never let them take Cody from me. I was so happy, as happy as I'd been with Paul, but, a different kind of happy. The kind of happy that makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside.

The kind of happiness they call love.

A/N: AWWWWW Okay, you know it's coming, so here we go... Will Eve and Barbra get their revenge? Why is Chris being so quiet? Will Johnny keep Ani and Cody's secret? ONLY LOU CAN TELL YOU NOW! Xoxo


	28. Chapter 28

~Quinn~

Something needed to be done about those skanks. Beating them to a pulp was only going to make things worse in the long run. I decided to set up a meeting with Stephanie McMahon. I need help and in a situation like this I felt it needed a woman's touch plus I don't think Paul her husband was my biggest fan. While Phil went to the gym I went to meet Stephanie. I hadn't told him as he would have warned me against it.

"Hello Stephanie."

"Davro, what is it you actually want?" Stephanie asked sitting down opposite me and ordering a coffee.

"I'm coming to you for help. You know me well enough to know I don't ask for help lightly. But things have gone too far. Eve and Barbara are basically running things. Setting up matches left, right and centre. Paul and Chris are going around terrorising us. You saw what Chris did to Phil last week and he tried to take me." She eyed me as I hesitated about Chris taking me. "I'm not entirely sure how you can help, but you're a McMahon and I know were there's a will a McMahon will find the way."

"Really Quinn, I don't agree with what Barbara and Eve are doing, but I have no reason to interfere…"

"But you could, what would you do if it was Paul and Chris was terrorising him and you? If I was possibly the only person that could help you?" She looked at me for a long time.

"Look I could try and talk to them…"

"No the time for talking has ended and it could make things worse for Anita. They have something…they're blackmailing Laurinaitis." Stephanie's face blanched. "We don't exactly know what it is they have on him and quite frankly I don't care except for that if I find out it could stop them and that is my goal." Stephanie seemed tense she took a deep breath.

"So you don't know what they have on him? You'd forget that so as long as you, Phil and Anita…"

"And Cody." I added

"And Cody are left alone then you don't care a damn about what they have on him?" She seemed stress by this.

"Well you know I'd be intrigued to find out what it is, but I wouldn't lose sleep over it. I just want this all to stop…You know don't you? Stephanie, tell me what it is!" She grabbed her purse.

"Look I'll see what I can do, but I can't make promises." She started to walk away and I stood up to go after her but gasped at the pain in my ribs for standing so quickly. When I got outside Stephanie was gone. I took a slow walk back to the hotel and as I walked up the steps Anita came barrelling out.

"Oh my god Quinn! You're ok! Where have you been? Phil is tearing through the damn hotel trying to find you." She grabbed me in a hug and I winced.

"Ouch ribs Anita, and why didn't he just call my cell?" I put my hand in my bag, but it wasn't there. "Shit I left it in the room. I'm sorry to have you guys worried Anita. I…"

"Chris told Phil he had you and that if he hit him then Chris wouldn't tell Phil where you are." She kept looking me over to see if I was hurt.

"Anita I'm fine Chris on the other hand, not so much. Where is he?"

"In the bar, drinking and rubbing it in Phil's face every time Phil checks in there to see if you're there." I walked into the lobby with her.

"Can you get Phil?" She nodded as I walked into the hotel bar.

"Quinn! You sexy little thing! Come to find yourself a real ma…" I swung back and punched him straight on the nose. It immediately gushed blood I smiled and turned before gripping my hand as it hurt like hell. I was crushed into someone's body and as I breathed in and winced I knew it was Phil as I could smell his cologne. And then he started to shake. I pulled back and saw he wasn't sure whether to cry, laugh or get extremely angry.

"Phil…" He stopped me crashing his lips to mine.

"Where the hell were you? Anita says he didn't have you."

"I went to…the gym." I was suddenly aware that Chris was eaves dropping and that there were plenty of other stars around and I was no longer sure who to trust. "Come on I need to get some ice for my hand and my ribs, crushed twice in the space of five minutes they ache like crazy." I pulled Phil from the restaurant and saw Anita. I motioned for her to follow us. As we got into our room Phil ran his hands all over me checking if I was ok, but making things tighten deep down and although I tried to hide it Anita saw and boy did she look uncomfortable, then Phil hugged me again careful of my ribs and the awkwardness passed.

"I went to see Stephanie."

"McMahon? Why the hell would you do that Quinn?" Phil snapped as Anita passed some ice for my hand and ribs.

"We need help! I can't watch Chris attack you again and try to force drink down your throat! And I'm sick to death of those whores getting involved and interfering in mine and Anita's matches. I think I struck a chord with her either that or she knows what they have on Ace." Phil went to say something, but Anita cut across.

"But what could they have on him that she would know about?"

"I don't know Anita, maybe they have a deal going some way to screw her brother out of the family inheritance…no that makes no sense." I huffed. "I don't know blackmailing is beyond me. I got a problem I'll the block off whoever's causing the it." We sat quietly for a while trying to think what could be going on that would have even Stephanie on edge.

"I'm going to go back to mine. I'll talk to you guys later and Quinn?"

"Yeah Anita?"

"Next time you go somewhere take your damn phone." She smirked making me laugh.

"Aye aye captain." I mock saluted her and she waved before leaving. Phil pulled me to lie down beside him.

"I was looking for you and Chris saw it. He told me he'd got you and you were all his now. I was so afraid, I was imagining all the horrible things he could have done to you," I placed a finger on his lips and held him to me.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I should have told you, but I know you and what you say when it comes to the McMahon family. But Phil, I'm ok baby." I smiled softly and pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms carefully around me pressing a kiss to my forehead before resting his head against mine.

"I love you Quinn, I don't ever want to lose you I don't know what I'd do without you." My chest swelled and I pressed myself closer to him.

"Love you too Phil, you will never lose me so you'll never have to find out what you'd do without me."

We ended up falling asleep and spending the rest of the day in bed. Stephanie's behaviour and what she must know was grinding on me like crazy. Whatever it was either involved her directly or the McMahon family as a whole. And that was all I could think about even sat in the locker room waiting for Anita to get here as we would be finding out what our punishment would be for what happened last week. The blackmail was all I could think about. I was so lost in my thoughts that I actually didn't see Anita come in or get changed.

"Hello earth to Quinn, come in Quinn?" I blinked and smiled up at her.

"Sorry, it's just this whole mess. All I can think about is what Stephanie or the McMahons involvement must be in this blackmail. Its driving me up the wall."

"Well I've been thinking about it myself and…"

"Quinn, Anita you're up." Martin said sticking his head round the door.

"Ok thanks Martin, we'll go out and grab something to eat and talk about this."

"Yeah sure Quinn." We walked down to gorilla and out as our music hit. And Victorious Secrets was announced along with Johnny Boy. We slapped the fans hands, posed and climbed in the ring facing Ace.

"Bobbie, Quinn your actions last week were reprehensible, you need to be punished. Eve is out for 6 weeks and Kelly is afraid to come to work." I snatched up a mic.

"Aww well that sounds like an unsafe working environment to me, I think we should stage a walk out, that's what you'd do isn't it?" I smirked, I really should cut the attitude, but he ticks me off he was to blame for everything that has happened just as much as Eve and Barbie.

"I'd watch your mouth Quinn, you should be begging for forgiveness."

"And why in all that is holy would I do that?"

"Simple your opponent tonight is The Devils Favourite Demon…KANE!" I blanched, Glenn was a decent guy, but he wouldn't hesitate in smashing me into little pieces. "That's better, care to beg for another match?" Anita was holding my arm.

"Hell no! Bring him down, I'll fight him. I Never back down, Never give up and Never stop fighting!" Anita got the crowd cheering.

"Oh I wouldn't look so smug Bobbie you face the World's Strongest Man…Mark Henry. Let's see if you keep that attitude when they have finished with you. Oh and Quinn your match is now!" He shouted just as Kane's pyrotechnics went off.

"Anita I don't care what you have to do just don't let Phil down here."

"But Quinn, you can't be serious about fighting him, your ribs haven't healed he's going to destroy you!" She said getting in my face.

"Anita you honestly telling me you aren't going to get in the ring with Mark?"

"Well no of course I'm going to fight…Ok I'll do what I can."

"Good." I hugged her briefly and let her go just as Kane got into the ring. He glared at me through the holes in his mask. This was Glenn's problem, outside the ring he was a gentlemen, but inside he was a freaking monster. The bell rang and I tried my best to avoid him. Going in for sneaky kicks, but I stupidly got cocky when I dropped him to his knees. He grabbed at me and stood up lifting me for the Chokeslam. I wriggled free and lashed out at his knee, but he swung hitting me with his arm sending me flying on to my back. He was quickly up and lifted me hitting a side walk slam. Pain shot up through my ribs and I gasped for breath. He backed up and I knew he was getting ready for the Chokeslam again, but I wouldn't stay down I had to get up. Just as I made it to my feet Randy entered the ring taking Kane down. He hit an RKO and Kane rolled from the ring, Randy chasing after him. I let my legs give way and knelt sucking in air. Mike Chioda the ref for the match crouched down beside me.

"Quinn you ok?" I nodded and he helped me stand up and walked me backstage. Anita and Phil were nowhere to be seen. I expected both if not one of them to be waiting for me. I wanted to go to the locker room to see if they were there, but Mike insisted I go to the trainer's room.

Where were they?

A/N: Where are Anita and Phil? Will that be it for Quinn's punishment? What does Stephanie know about the blackmail? TMG reveals next :D


	29. Chapter 29

||Anita||

I took a deep breath as I got backstage. Mark Henry? Of all people Mark Henry? I was in some serious trouble. I looked up to see Phil about to run down, but I grabbed his arm.

"Quinn doesn't want you to go down there." I said.

"Why the Hell not?" He growled.

"She doesn't want you to get in trouble, you know Johnny, he's chomping at the bit to get you suspended, don't give him a reason. I'll figure this out, you stay here." I promised. I ran off to find the only person who could take on the big red monster. I ran into catering and bolted up to Randy.

"Randy, you've got to help Quinn, Johnny put her in a match against Glenn and-" I didn't even get to finish before Randy shot up and ran out to the arena. I ran up to Phil, who was pacing, but when he saw Randy he smiled.

"Nice choice." He commented.

"Got to keep my partner safe." I said. As Randy ran out I heard a laugh that I knew all too well. We both turned to see Chris smiling evilly at us.

"My girl looks good on the tube." He said.

"I'm going to rip your throat out!" Phil screamed and ran after Chris, who took off.

"Phil!" I looked at the screen, then back towards where Phil had run off. "Damn it!" I ran after them because I knew Phil would actually murder Chris. I could see their shadows when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth as I was pulled into a room. I spun around, expecting to see Cody, put was face to face with Paul.

"P-Paul…" I blinked, then shook my head, getting my thoughts together. "Let me out of here!" I growled, pulling on the door handle, but it was locked.

"Not until you hear me out." Paul said. I spun around angrily to face him.

"Why the Hell should I listen to you?" I snapped. Paul jingled the keys.

"Because you don't have a choice." He said.

"Please. I've beat you before." I said, reaching for them. But Paul, always the clever one, dropped them down the front of his trunks. I bit my lip.

"Alright, talk." I barked.

"I'm not working with them." He started.

"Bullshit!" I yelled at him. "C-" I clamped my hand over my mouth, I had almost given Cody away! "I know that's not true. You're fucking leading them and have been using me from the very beginning!" Paul sort of chuckled.

"Will you please just listen to how crazy you sound right now?"

"If you want me to forgive you, don't insult me." I snapped.

"Ani, I've stuck with you through thick and thin. I've dealt with the nightmares, the terror, your fear. I've also watched you triumph over all of it. I love you Ani, you have to believe that."

"Paul…" I couldn't take this right now, my head was spinning and I felt like I was going to be sick. I looked back up at Paul. There were still so many questions he needed to answer before I could come close to trusting him. But one was much more important than the others. "Why didn't you help Quinn?" I asked.

"Because…I couldn't."

"Why not?" I demanded. I felt tears roll down my face. "She's my friend, why didn't you help her?"

"Because you would have been fired. They're blackmailing me Quinn-"

"I work for Teddy! Johnny can't just fire me for no reason!" Paul looked at me for a long time before he let out a long sigh.

"They know about your nightmares." He said finally.

"W-what?"

"I don't know how, but they know you're not mentally fit to compete. They're going to tell Stephanie and Vince if I don't do what they say." I felt my knees go weak and collapsed onto the ground. Paul sat down in front of me and took my hands in his.

"I love you Ani, I couldn't let you go out. Not like that." I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe him so badly but…

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked.

"Because I know you would have quit Ani. I could never let you do that. I know you, whether you like it or not."

"Why have you been making my life Hell and interfering in my matches and-"

"I was trying to help you."

"What?"

"The other night, when you found me pinned by your damned little goon squad, I was trying to come down and help you, but they wouldn't let me through." Paul looked at me with his beautiful, warm brown eyes and I just wanted to trust him again, to be in his arms again, but…

I thought about Cody telling me that he wanted to love me, that he would do anything for me. His eyes when we almost kissed, how desperately he wanted me to know that he cared about me. I shook my head and stood up.

"I need time to think about this." I said quietly. "Please unlock the door."

"I can't do that Ani. I'm not letting you fight Mark, he'll destroy you."

"I won't let anyone get in any more trouble because of me. I have to do this." I got up and turned to the door, but Paul touched my shoulder and turned me around. He looked heartbroken and I wanted to tell him no matter what it was it'd be okay.

"Ani." Paul sighed. "How long did you wait?"

"What?" Where was he going with this.

"Sleeping with Cody. How long did you wait before you two...?" He looked like he was going to cry and I wanted to do nothing more than hug him.

"Paul…I…"

"Did he force you? Because I swear to God-"

"N-no…" I remembered Cody grabbing my arm so tightly, pulling me so roughly against him. "Well, not really."

"I waited a whole year, remember? I never forced you to-"

"I know Paul." I said, tears rolling down my face. "I have a match I need to get to, so if you don't mind." I pointed to the door, wiping the tears from my eyes. He looked at me for an eternity before he finally unlocked it. But before I could walk out he enveloped me in a huge hug.

"I love you, Anita May Rosewood. Never forget that." I pulled myself away and ran out, wiping the new tears angrily from my face as a techie ran over to me.

"Miss Rosewood! You better get out there! Mark is pretty pissed."

Shit. This was the last thing I needed. I ran to the backstage area and could hear the anger in Mark's voice. "Bobbie! Get out here so I can add your pretty little name to the Hall of Pain!" I swallowed my fear as I walked out to cheers from the fans.

As I slipped into the ring I realized how much trouble I was actually in. Mark was like a giant, towering over me and looking furious. The fans must have seen my terror because they started screaming 'Save her Cody!' but I knew as well as he did that he couldn't help me. Barbra and Eve were surely watching this and we'd never be able to end this garbage if he ran out. As the bell rung I locked up with Mark, but he easily overpowered me and ran me into the corner post. I screamed out in pain as he backed off and I fell onto my hands and knees.

"Get up!" He growled. He grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet, then off the ground and threw me to the other side of the ring. As he started over and dove at his feet, knocking him down for a beautiful moment. I knew I couldn't stop to breathe as I hit a high kick to the back of his head, but he grabbed my leg and held me upside down off the ground. He just laughed, true heel style, and I took the moment to take my free leg and kick him in the face. He dropped me and reeled backwards, falling into the ropes. I hit a flying roundhouse and he sunk even lower. I looped his arm through the ropes and jumped over outside the ring, bending his arm backwards. I waited until four to let go, then rolled back into the ring. I smiled. I might actually survive this after all! But no sooner had the thought crossed my mind when Mark grabbed me with his good arm, wrapping his fingers around my throat and lifting me a good six inches off the ground. I kept trying to kick at him, but he dodged all of my attempts. Everything was going fuzzy when I heard the fans screaming, a good or bad scream I wasn't quite sure, but a scream. Then Mark's eyes got big and I was dropped unceremoniously on my ass. I took greedy gulps of air and looked up to see Paul. He must have drop kicked him, because Mark was out. I stood up and we just looked at each other for the longest time before he slid out of the ring and ran up to the backstage area. I looked at Mark as the fans were screaming for me to hit the New Orleans with Love, so I happily obliged and went into a pin and picking up the win. After the match was over Mark was regaining consciousness and, now that I was a face, I reached down and helped him up. He looked at me for a while and I was wondering if maybe he was going to shake my hand or something, so I happily extended it, only for him to grab me and hit me with a World's Strongest Slam before stalking out. I rolled on the ring floor in agony, trying to get my breath back as the ref helped me up and I walked backstage.

Quinn ran up to me, seeing me holding my stomach. "Oh my God! Anita, are you okay?"

"I think my organs exploded." I joked, trying to mask how much pain I was actually in as Quinn walked me to the trainer's room. "How are your ribs holding up?"

"They're better, I'm not supposed to be fighting tomorrow though." I shrugged.

"You can accompany me to knock Johnny's block off." I growled.

"Actually." The trainer said. I looked up. "I don't want you fighting tomorrow either, I want you to go to a hospital and get your stomach checked out." I sighed as I slowly slid off the examining table.

"Sounds good doc. Please make sure Johnny knows that this time."

"Of course Miss Rosewood. Would you mind taking her Miss Davro? I don't want her driving like this." Quinn nodded, but was quiet as she helped me to the locker room. But finally I guess she couldn't hold back anymore as she spoke.

"Why did Paul help you?" She finally asked as I changed. I let out a long sigh.

"During your match Chris lured Phil backstage and I followed, not wanting Phil to walk into a trap-"

"I know." Quinn said. "He told me."

"Well, I was chasing them when Paul pulled me into a room and…" I sighed and told Quinn everything Paul had told me. She took it all in and was quiet for a while before she spoke.

"You're not medically fit to compete?" She asked.

"No..Well, yes... I don't know. It was an old diagnostic back when I was in Florida. I don't know if it's still true, I've been afraid to go back and find out.

"Anita, you have to." Quinn said as she loaded me up into the rental to take me to the hospital.

"What if they say the same thing?" I asked, terrified.

"Then you'll take a leave of absence until you're okay to come back again." She sighed. "Now as for Paul, do you believe him?" I sighed.

"I want to but…" I ran my hands through my hair. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"You should talk to Cody and get his side too." She suggested.

"I have to wait until he finds out what the skanks are hiding. Either that or beat it out of Stephanie." I teased. Quinn just shook her head laughing.

"You could probably just touch her and she'd tap out." She added.

It turned out my stomach was just a little woozy from having a car pretty much dropped on it. I would be fine to compete next Monday. As we walked out I smiled.

"Thank god, I was waiting to hear my spleen had burst or something."

"No kidding." Quinn agreed. "So, we need to figure this Paul stuff-" No sooner had she started then my phone alerted me that someone was calling. I picked it up and looked at the Caller I.D.

"It's Cody." I said. Quinn looked a bit worried, but told me to answer. I hit speaker as Cody voice came on in the car. "Cody, what's up, I have you on speaker."

"Okay, I need to talk to everyone ASAP. Meet me at the Holiday Inn Ani." I pressed my lips together. Remembering Paul. Every time Cody called me Ani I thought about Paul, I couldn't help it.

"I'll see you as soon as we get Phil." I said, and hung up. Quinn drove back to the stadium as I called Phil and filled him in. He met us at the garage and leapt into the car.

"So, what do you think it is?" He asked Quinn, who shrugged.

"Hopefully he found out what they have." She answered plainly. We were all lost in thought, imagining what in the world they could have as we pulled up to the Holiday Inn and saw Cody's rental. There was a note in his wind shield that just said "same room." Phil and Quinn looked at me for a second, but I lied and said that he'd just wanted to talk to me and make sure no one saw us this time. I was pretty sure they bought it, but Quinn had that smile on her face and it was making me blush.

We got to 503 and I knocked, Cody answered and ushered us inside, a huge grin on his face. "You guys are going to want to sit down." He said. Quinn and Phil sat on the couch as Cody pulled up a chair and sat across from them. I pulled up a chair and sat next to Cody.

"So what's up?" Phil asked.

"Well, since Eve is in the hospital I was able to talk Barbie into telling me what she had on Johnny-"

"How in the Hell did you do that?" I asked.

"Simple, I said that we should reveal to the world what a slime ball Johnny is, and with my…persuasive ways, she agreed. I told her that I needed to know what they had."

"And?" Quinn asked, on the edge of her seat.

"See for yourself." Cody said, beaming and tossing several photographs on the table. I looked them over and gasped.

No way.

A/N: OMG Ultimate cliff hanger. Haha What Does Cody have? Who will Ani believe? What do the skanks have on Ace? Only SEG can tell Xoxo TMG


	30. Chapter 30

~Quinn~

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This was crazy, that bitch had known exactly what I was talking about and I let her get away without making her tell me what the fuck was going on. But then again I don't think I'd want to risk these getting round. I thought Paul was a poor choice, but this takes the cake.

"So how are we going to approach this?" I asked, I didn't care to comment on the photo's I just wanted a way to stop it all.

"Well we could tell Ace we know and that if he doesn't stop pandering to those witches we'll spill." Anita said.

"Could go to Stephanie to and have her pull rank." Cody suggested.

"Or we could get rid of Ace and show Paul and Vinnie Mac these photos and allow them to rid us of that ass clown. That would mean they haven't got a leg to stand on and they could put in measures to prevent leaking these photos." Phil sounded off. I took the photos and walked out. "Quinn babe what you doing?" They had all followed me out as I headed to reception.

"Hi do you have a photocopier?" I asked.

"We do ma'am it's just through here. Would you like me to show you how to use it?"

"No I'm fine thanks." I told him really didn't need this guy seeing the photos. I copied all the photos five times. "We all have a copy of these photos and these ones we need to hide somewhere…" I smiled as I thought of the perfect place to hide them. "I know where to hide these ones."

"Why so many copies Quinn?" Cody asked.

"So that if they by some chance get a hold of a copy that one of us have we still got four more and trust me, where I put these ones they will never get a hold of them." The guys started to head back to the room, but I grabbed Anita's arm. "Anita I've been thinking about what you said and how they could possibly know about the nightmares and stuff. The only way I can think of them knowing is through one of you telling them. Phil went through a month or so of waking up shouting the room down, but no one knows except me and Scott. Sure people heard him, but no one ever said anything. I mean know you've said it happened a lot and I can remember once or twice that I heard you scream, but one it didn't bother me cos we weren't friends and two why should I give a damn that someone's had a nightmare?"

"I don't know Quinn…it's all just messed up."

"I know still talk to Cody, but that's my take on what is going on. I think Paul's trying to worm his way back in. If he was really worried about the blackmail he wouldn't have saved you for fear of Barbie and Eve who were bound to be watching." I had definitely said something she herself was thinking, but the decision in the end would be hers. "Look I'll get Phil and we'll go leave you two to talk."

"What were you two doing?" Phil asked as we came back in.

"Girl talk so butt out." I smirked. "Come on I'm hungry and Anita doesn't like Mexican food. We'll see you later." I smiled pulling Phil from the room.

"That was lame." He laughed at my excuse to leave.

"Oh bite me."

"Anywhere you want babe." I laughed batting his arm.

"Funny Mr, I needed to let them to talk and we need to go give this to Officer Cabana."

"I should have known you'd drag him into this. But then again he wouldn't give these up for anybody."

We got takeout and headed back to the hotel to sleep. It was Phil that did most of the sleeping as I tried to decide which way was best to get the Hoeski's off our back. I was happy to see Phil was sleeping properly again after all the drama with Chris. I found myself falling asleep as I watched him sleep and listened to his steady heartbeat. Knocking on the door woke me up. I groaned and rolled shoving my head under the pillows. Phil grumbled and got up yanking the door open.

"What up Punk!" I groaned again Scott was way to perky first thing in the morning. He dived on the bed and I cried out.

"Scott you jackass all her ribs are fucking bruised, did you miss the part where she got hit with Kofi's Boom Drop and the beating she took from Kane?" Phil said a tad bit angry pulling Scott off the bed and wrapping me in his arms.

"I'm fine just they're still sore is all. Scott we need you to keep a hold of something. No one, but you can see them. If somebody asks about them deny all knowledge of them."

"Guys what's going on?" He asked confused.

"We know what they are doing to blackmail Ace. The evidence is in these photos man. You're the only one we trust enough with them and only us two know you have them." Phil told him. Scott went to open the envelope, but I stopped him.

"Scott look at them when you are out of here where no one can see then you can look at them till your heart's content."

"Ok, you guys going to get in trouble for this?"

"No or we hope not anyway."

"So what's your plan?" We told him what we had in mind. "Well maybe speak with Ace first get him to talk with those wenches and put a stop to it."

"I don't know Scott, Ace has caused us nothing, but trouble I like my idea." I smiled and rolled my eyes at Phil.

"Course you would Phil, but if we involve the McMahons they could always make trouble for us. Vince isn't going to like us having dirt on his precious daughter."

"Ok we talk to Ace and then if that doesn't work we talk to Vince and Paul." I kissed his cheek.

"Fine we'll do that, we can do it tonight at the show. Me and Anita can't wrestle tonight anyway."

We spent the day with Scott before making our way to the arena. Phil had his copy of the photos to show Ace. We met Anita outside Ace's office, we agreed Cody should stay away till it was sorted.

"We ready to do this?" Phil asked us. I nodded and looked at Anita who seemed out of it.

"Yeah I'm ready we need to end this." She stepped forward knocking on Ace's door and we strolled in before he could answer.

"You may want David here to leave, we know." I said staring Ace down. He quickly became flustered.

"Er David could you leave us. Speak with the stars about their matches." David eyed us all suspiciously, but left. "What do you think you are doing?" Phil pulled the photos out and tossed them on to Aces desk.

"We're ending all this bullshit. As you can see we have photos of yours and Stephanie's affair. So you better think of a way out of this and fast." I told him calmly.

"How on earth…when did…What the hell am I supposed to do? They have copies too." He said holding his head in his hands.

"You need to tell them others know your dirty little secret so they hold nothing on you." Anita told him.

"And what happens if I tell them that and they don't listen? They'll threaten to reveal it if I don't do as they say!"

"Well see you're stuck between a rock and a hard place." Phil mused.

"Look I'll do whatever. I'll give you both a shot at the tag titles. Brooks you can have a shot at the United States title be a double title holder. Just you can't do this!" He pleaded.

"We'll do whatever we damn well please! You should have thought about this before you had an affair with Stephanie. We don't want hand outs or favours we want things to be run as they should be." I snapped.

"You have until the end of the show to decide what you want to do." Anita told him, Phil collected the photos and we walked out.

"Right I got to change and get ready for my promo." I kissed Phil and let him go.

"This going to work Quinn?"

"No idea, but if it doesn't we have plans B and C." I smiled Phil's option was looking more and more appealing. I looked up seeing Paul at the end of the hallway Anita said something, but noticed I wasn't paying attention and followed my line of sight. When her eyes met Pauls he motioned for her to come to him. "Go on what's the worst he can do? I'll be in Phil's locker room when you're done." I smiled.

"Ok just be careful Quinn." I nodded and walked off to Phil's locker room. I sat down and started to play on my phone, I hadn't seen much of Sarona lately and I dialled her number just as there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Barbie.

"What do you want?" I asked opening the door wider only for Chris to push pass the door hitting me in the face. He pinned me to the wall as I clawed at his hand. My face was throbbing as he leaned in close.

"Aww Quinn beautiful why do you make me do these things?" He whispered a chuckle escaping him. I looked past him to see Barbie who was petrified. Chris pulled his fist back hitting me in the face, my knees buckled and the world went black.

I woke up groggy, my head feeling like it was in a vice. My cheek felt swollen. I rubbed at my eyes trying to remember what was going on, what had happened. It was then I noticed my hands were tied and I was in a dingy motel room. My heart started to pound painfully in my chest. My breathing coming out fast and ragged. Chris had taken me and no one knew where I was. The door opened and my head whipped up. There stood Chris a twisted smile on his face.

Things were going from bad to worse.

A/N: Will they be able to put an end to Barbie and Eve's blackmailing? What does Chris intend to do with Quinn? Will Phil and Anita be able to save Quinn? TMG reveals next :D


	31. Chapter 31

||Anita||

I took in a sharp breath as I followed Quinn's eyes and saw Paul standing there. He beckoned for me to come over to him. I swallowed nervously and looked at Quinn, unsure whether we should run or if I should go to him.

"Go on what's the worst he can do? I'll be in Phil's locker room when you're done." She said smiling. I nodded.

"Okay, just be careful Quinn." This bullshit was almost over, but probably more dangerous for us than ever before. I knew Chris wouldn't lose Quinn lying down, and if Eve and Barbra found out what was going on…. I shuddered at the thought as I walked over to Paul.

When I had talked to Cody he just insisted that everything he said about Paul using me was true, he just didn't know why. I sighed, what could Paul even use me for? I'm not a champion of any sort. I only had a title for about two weeks before losing it again. In the grand scheme of things, I'm not that important to the company.

But I thought about what Quinn had said too, about the only way the skanks finding out about my nightmares was Paul or I telling them, I know I sure as Hell didn't. So that meant it had to be Paul, there was just no other option. I put on a brave face as I locked eyes with him. "What do you want?" I asked. He looked hurt.

"Ani, I wanted to see you, you don't have to be so cold." He said.

"Well, you saw me. Now goodbye." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Ani, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" I snapped. I looked around and shoved Paul into a small dressing room, shutting the door behind me. "The only people who could have told the skank twins about my nightmares are me and you. I know I didn't tell them, so you better start explaining."

"Ani, I would never tell them that! After I've we've been through why would I ever do that to you?" I thought about what Cody had thought Paul's only reason would be and spat his words at Paul.

"Because you knew if you helped them Johnny would get you promoted more. And you have been."

"I worked hard to be promoted more, that has nothing to do with whatever the Hell they're up to." He said. "I'm going to guess that that's not even what you believe." He said, sighing.

"I don't know what you're talki-"

"I'm talking about your little fuck buddy Cody tearing you farther and farther away from me." He snapped. "How could you do that to me Ani? I love you and your side of the bed wasn't even cold before you hopped in the sack with that little slime ball creep!" Paul slammed his hands on either side of me, pinning me to the wall. I recognized the look in his eyes. Every time anyone mentioned Cody it was like Paul was this different person. An angry, vengeful, terrifying monster, nothing like the sweet loving man I knew. "Well?" He said.

"Paul…I saw you with Barbra and-"

"I hate Barbra! Why do you fail to realize that? She doesn't mean a damned thing to me." He growled.

"Except when she's letting you play doctor with her!" I snapped, getting back in his face.

"I was being blackmailed!"

"I felt totally betrayed Paul! I died that day!" I screamed, feeling tears in the corners of my eyes. "Cody was there with open arms and he cared for me! And he's my friend, not my fuck buddy you jealous asshole!" I felt my anger boil over and shoved Paul away from me. "Now let me out of here."

"I can't." He said simply, trying to quiet me down.

"What the Hell do you mean 'you can't' Paul?"

"Because, they're looking for you." He said.

"What?" I snapped. Then I felt my heart stop as it hit me. I grabbed the front of Paul shirt and pulled him down to my eye level. "Where are Quinn and Phil?" I growled. Paul refused to look at me. "WHERE ARE THEY?" I screamed.

"Ani?" I heard a voice outside the door, it was Cody.

"Help!" I said. "I'm locked in here!"

"Ani." Paul warned. "Please, you have to trust me on this one."

"I will never trust you again Paul." I snapped, frustrated that once again I might not be able to help my friends. Finally the door flew open, knocking Paul backwards and out cold as I quickly sidestepped it. Cody stood in the doorway and I ran into his arms.

"Ani, are you okay? What did he do to you?" Cody gripped me tightly to him.

"The bastard was hiding her, I knew we couldn't trust him." I felt my blood turn to ice. I turned to see Eve standing there with a smirk on her face. I looked up at Cody, who looked crushed. "Alright lover boy, time for her to reunite with Quinn." She snapped. I tried to squirm away, but Cody held me even tighter. "Turn her around." Eve instructed. So Cody flipped me so I was facing her.

"You're supposed to be in the hospital." I muttered in disbelief.

"I'm a better actress then you give me credit for Anita."

"But Johnny-"

"Works for me, he's helpless and gives me what I want, and I intend to keep it that way." She growled. "Which is why we have to get rid of you and Quinn." I felt like I was going to cry.

"But Cody…." I felt tears in my eyes as I realized that I should have trusted Paul all along.

"Ani, I knew I couldn't just take you from Paul, so when Eve came to me…I didn't have a choice, I had to." I tried to struggle away from Cody, but it was useless, I felt my body go limp. Why could I not trust anyone?

"Alright Romeo, that's enough. You got your way, Chris will get his, everyone's happy. Now move it." Eve turned and smiled at me. "I can't wait to tell the Universe that you're insane you little bitch." She said, and smacked me across the face.

"Eve stop it." Cody snapped.

"Watch it or I'll find someone else who wants your spot. I'm sure Drew Galloway would be chomping at the bit to get Ani and your belt." I felt the muscles in Cody's body tense. Then I felt as he shoved me and grabbed Eve.

"Run Ani!" He hollered. I was in shock for a moment before I leapt up and booked it as fast as I could to the catering area. I looked around, frantic before I saw Phil talking to Stu, Cena, and Randy. I booked it up to him as Eve followed me, but when she saw the four of them behind me she cringed and slithered away. I looked at Phil; he saw the panic on my face and grabbed me.

"Where is Quinn?" He growled, shaking me.

"I don't know." I said, pulling myself away from him. "They have her, that's all I know."

"Who has Quinn?" Cena asked.

"Chris and Barbra." Phil snapped. He was pissed; I'd never seen anyone this furious before. I heard Randy, Cena, and Stu gasp. Then Randy's breath hitched in his throat and Phil spun around and grabbed him.

"Did you know?" He snapped.

"N-no." Randy said. He looked like he'd just pissed his pants; none of us had ever seen Phil like this before. "But I saw Barbra and Chris loading something into the back of a car…I just assumed it was equipment or something." Phil turned back to me, his eyes looking black and sadistic in the lighting; he grabbed my shirt and slammed me into the wall.

"Where is Paul? I'll beat it out of that little shit!" He screamed. "Where is he?" it took Cena, Stu, and Randy to pull Phil off of me.

"Paul isn't involved. Cody's been tricking us this whole dammed time!" I said, getting my footing back. "But I can take a wild guess who'd know where she is." I said.

As we marched to Johnny's office I filled in Cena, Stu, and Randy. Should something happen we might need allies. Besides, Phil's pretty athletic and so am I, but I don't think we could each take on two people for God knows how long. We could use the three of them if things got really ugly. I kicked in Johnny's door and he went white.

"It's not the end of the-" Before he could even finish Phil grabbed him and pulled him over his desk, getting right in his face.

"Where did they take Quinn? Tell me you God Damn piece of shit!" Otunga looked ready to pounce, but when he saw Cena, Randy, and Stu he stopped and just slithered out of John's office.

Pansy.

"Look, all they told me was if we had any photography studios nearby." Johnny said.

"And?" I demanded.

"There's one about six miles away, but-"

"WHERE?" Phil screamed in his face. Johnny gave us the directions and the four of them ran out of his office, but as I was leaving I heard Johnny.

"Anita." I spun around to face him. "They were going to expose me… You know what that's like…" I shook my head and ran out to catch the others. But I couldn't forget the look on Paul's face, him begging me to believe me, to trust him. And I hadn't listened. Now everyone hated me and…

No. I had to help Quinn, and then I could figure this out once and for all. As I was getting closer to the parking garage I saw the dressing room I'd pulled Paul into. I ran inside, but he was gone. I felt my heart stop. What if they had him?

I ran faster than I've have in my life into the garage and leapt into the van. Phil hit the gas and we peeled off to the studio Johnny had described. Sure enough we saw the van Randy recognized and pulled up. Phil raced in the door, all of us jogging in after him. The next thing we knew the lights were out and the door slammed, locking itself behind us. I felt a shiver creep up my spine as I slowly got onto the floor. It was probably safer down here with the lights off, no sneak attacks. But before I could tell the others to follow suit I head a sharp metallic sound and heard Phil drop. Then three more as Cena, Stu, and Randy dropped behind me.

"That should be all of them, hit the lights." Chris said.

"No, five of them came in, you only hit four, where the Hell is the fifth?" Eve snapped. I felt a shoe under me as I was flipped over.

"Well, I have five people on the ground, so maybe I hit two of them, now hit the lights; I'm not a dammed bat." I closed my eyes but still felt the vibrant light fill the studio.

"Jesus, Chris what did you do?" Cody. It took everything I had to keep a still face as someone gingerly picked me up. "What if you killed her?" Cody yelled, so he was the one holding me.

"Please, like she'll ever take you back after Paul told her the truth." Eve snapped. I could hear the click of her heels as she walked over.

"Guys, this is, like, serious. I doubt they care about Anita and Quinn, but we have Phil and Randy and Cena and Stuart-"

"Shut up. We'll drop Stu, Cena, and Randy back at the arena and tell Johnny to cover it up. No problems there."

"Eve, you know Phil won't stop." Cody said. "Neither will Paul." He whispered the last part and I felt my heart skip a beat. They didn't have Paul, thank God, he was safe. I felt Cody brush a piece of hair out of my face. Then I heard Eve's heels clicking again and the next thing I knew I hit the ground.

"Cody you're on thin ice as it is. That whole 'trick her to get Phil' thing totally backfired." Eve growled. "Now I have to clean up your mess. If you don't seriously watch yourself, I'll tell the whole world about your little drug problem."

"Do it! I don't care anymore." Cody snapped. "You can't do this! Not to Ani." I felt my heartstrings ache.

"Then I'll tell the universe that's she's insane." Eve growled.

"…What?" Cody asked.

"She's not mentally fit to compete! We dug it out of her old records when we were in New Orleans. She shouldn't even be here; she's been hiding it for years, she has nightmares every night. She suffers from insomnia."

"But when we-" I heard Cody gasp and what sounded like him clamping a hand over his mouth.

"When you what?" Eve hissed. "Tell me dammit!"

"Eve, what do a young boy and a young girl with tons of sexual tension do when they're alone?" Chris sneered. "After they fucked he was so exhausted he obviously didn't notice that she didn't fall asleep with him." I fought to keep a blank face as I remembered that night. Cody had fallen asleep quickly, that was true, but I cuddled up against him and fallen asleep without a single nightmare for the first time in years, it had been a miracle.

"Hey! And Cody called me a slut?" Barbra whined. I felt Chris kick me.

"The only real slut is right here. She's using you Cody. She was going to crawl back to Paul the whole time. She just wanted to use you to find out what we were doing."

"And it worked." Eve said. "Barbie, take her to where Quinn is. Cody, you're going to help me get these three clowns back to the stadium. Chris, take care of Phil." She growled.

"With pleasure." Chris said with sick delight in his voice. As Barbra came and picked me up I jolted to life and kicked her square in the face. She reeled backwards bleeding. I spun around to see Chris. I bit my lip, I'd beaten him before, I could do it again. I lunged only to feel a pipe or something knock the wind out of me. I dropped onto my back and looked up to see Eve smiling, holding the pipe in her hand.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a little eavesdropper." She said. Chris grabbed my from behind, pinning my arms behind me. "How much did you hear?" Eve growled.

"Go to Hell!" I snapped. Eve smacked me with the pipe again. I gasped, trying to catch my breath. I looked past her and saw Cody, but looked back to Eve. I glared at her, letting her know there was no way I'd take this lying down. I had to kill time until Phil and the others woke up, then this might be a fair fight. I spat at Eve and she smacked me again. Cody started to take a step towards me, but Eve turned to him.

"You do anything and this bitch is going to the mental hospital!" She growled. I took the chance to use Chris as for balance and drop kick her in the back of the head. She turned around and smacked me in my still tender stomach again. I coughed and could have sworn I saw blood. Cody grabbed the pipe from Eve.

"Stop it! You're killing her!"

"Shut up!" She screeched. I felt helpless as I saw her reach back again.

Please guys, wake up.

A/N: OH NO Will Anita and Quinn escape? Will Phil and the others wake up? Where is Paul? Will Cody help? Only Lou can tell Xoxox


	32. Chapter 32

~Quinn~

Chris came towards me, but I couldn't move, my legs felt like jelly and I was still groggy.

"Look what you made me do Quinn." He chided his hands cupping my face. I jerked my head away from his touch, but that just made my head feel even worse. I felt so helpless so incapable of protecting myself. I was literally at his mercy. "This would have gone so much easier if you'd have played nice." His hands moved to my neck, skimming my shoulders. I was so tense, so very scared. I needed Phil and I needed him now. But just as Chris's hands started to move to my breasts Eve came through the door. I don't think I have ever been so happy to see her than I did right now.

"You'll have plenty of time for that later old man. We need to get her to the other room." Chris just rolled his eyes before yanking me up and slinging me over his shoulder. He let his hands roam all over my things constantly touching me. I felt sick.

"What are we going to do when Phil and Anita get here?" Barbie asked. She was frightened and I knew now she was in way over her head.

"Simple we'll get rid of them. Anita won't want Cody and she'll" Eve pointed at me. "Will be so messed up once Chris has dealt with Punk and her that she'll end up locked in a nut house." Fear or myself dissolved and was replaced with white hot anger. I wouldn't allow them to hurt Phil or Anita. But I stayed put I needed to bide my time. I may be able to get away, but with three of them here I wasn't sure I could out run them for long. Chris walked across a large open room and I spotted an exit before he walked into another room and dumped me on the floor.

"Stay sweet Quinn." He kissed my cheek, but I stayed as still as possible in defiance. "I'll be back when I've dealt with that Punk." He walked out shutting the door, but I noted he hadn't locked the door. I looked around the room, there had to be something I could use. The room seemed to be a storage room for photography equipment. I guess my assumption of a dingy motel room was wrong. I saw a sturdy looking tripod which I could use to hit them with and I guess that would have to do. I looked at my tied up hands and brought them to my mouth working at my bindings with my teeth. And that's when I heard the thuds. Four separate ones.

"That should be all of them, hit the lights." Chris said. Oh god who had come to help me?

"No, five of them came in, you only hit four, where the Hell is the fifth?" Eve snapped. I pulled faster at my bindings.

"Well, I have five people on the ground, so maybe I hit two of them, now hit the lights; I'm not a dammed bat." I struggled and struggled needing to get out to see who they had hurt. I would literally kill them if they had hurt Phil.

"Jesus, Chris what did you do?" Cody. What on earth was he doing here? And up and talking. "What if you killed her?" Cody yelled.

"Please, like she'll ever take you back after Paul told her the truth." Eve snapped. I could hear the click of her heels as she walked around. I had momentarily stopped pulling on my bindings to try and process what was going on.

"Guys, this is, like, serious. I doubt they care about Anita and Quinn, but we have Phil and Randy and Cena and Stuart-" Oh no this shouldn't be happening, how could I have allowed others to be brought into this?

"Shut up. We'll drop Stu, Cena, and Randy back at the arena and tell Johnny to cover it up. No problems there."

"Eve, you know Phil won't stop." Cody said. I heard Eve's heels clicking again and another thud.

"Cody you're on thin ice as it is. That whole 'trick her to get Phil' thing totally backfired." Eve growled. "Now I have to clean up your mess. If you don't seriously watch yourself, I'll tell the whole world about your little drug problem." I should have seen Cody was playing us from the very beginning. I started pulling at the rope again. I was going to seriously hurt Cody for this.

"Do it! I don't care anymore." Cody snapped. "You can't do this! Not to Ani." I didn't care if he really loved Anita, it was his fault the man I loved was here and hurt.

"Then I'll tell the universe that's she's insane." Eve growled.

"…What?" Cody asked. I had thought Anita might have told Cody, but clearly not.

"She's not mentally fit to compete! We dug it out of her old records when we were in New Orleans. She shouldn't even be here; she's been hiding it for years, she has nightmares every night. She suffers from insomnia." Oh shit I never thought of that, maybe Paul had tried to help us all along.

"But when we-" I heard Cody gasp and what sounded like him clamping a hand over his mouth.

"When you what?" Eve hissed. "Tell me dammit!"

"Eve, what do a young boy and a young girl with tons of sexual tension do when they're alone?" Chris sneered. "After they fucked he was so exhausted he obviously didn't notice that she didn't fall asleep with him."

"Hey! And Cody called me a slut?" Barbra whined.

"The only real slut is right here. She's using you Cody. She was going to crawl back to Paul the whole time. She just wanted to use you to find out what we were doing." I hated Eve the only one playing people around here was her.

"And it worked." Eve said. "Barbie, take her to where Quinn is. Cody, you're going to help me get these three clowns back to the stadium. Chris, take care of Phil." She growled. I paled I pulled one last time at my bindings and freed my hands picking up the tripod and grabbing the door handle.

"With pleasure." Chris said with sick delight in his voice. I heard a scuffle break out somebody wasn't as hurt as they tried to make it, but a thud resounded throughout the building and the scuffle stopped.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a little eavesdropper." She said. "How much did you hear?" Eve growled.

"Go to Hell!" Anita snapped. I heard a thud again and prayed Anita was ok. If only I could have got to her before she took her moment to lash out.

"You do anything and this bitch is going to the mental hospital!" Eve growled. I assumed Cody must have gone to her aid, but Eve had stopped him with a simple threat. Maybe Cody could still help us? But I don't think I trust him enough to hope he'd help us. I opened the door, thankfully it didn't creak.

"Stop it! You're killing her!" He cried, I was scared for her as Eve pulled her arm back again to hit Anita.

"Shut up!" She screeched. I sprinted from the room quietly, Cody was more concerned with Anita as was Eve. Barbie held her head in her hands too scared to do anything. Chris had his back to me and was keeping a hold of Anita. Phil was laid on the floor unmoving. I need him to be ok, he had to be ok. I let my anger take over as I reached them, swinging my arm back and using all my force to hit Eve with the tripod. She crumpled to the floor. Chris let Anita go as he looked at me in shock. I knew I must look like a crazed psychopath as I brought up the tripod again, but Anita lashed out with a kick to his midsection and kneed him the face. As he toppled over I kicked him in the ribs before turning to Cody. His eyes were locked on Anita's who glared at him.

"I don't think so Barbara if I have to come after you I will smash that pretty fucking face of yours up so badly that no amount of surgery will ever fix it." She whimpered and sat down on the floor holding her knees and began to cry. I could hear Cody and Anita talking, but I wasn't sure what was said and I didn't give a flying fuck either. I dropped down besides Phil, the tripod next to me and I gently turned him over.

"Baby wake up." I whispered kissing cheek, running my hand through his hair and stroking his cheek. His eyes flickered open and he groaned in pain. "Phil! Oh thank god."

"Quinn?" he sat up quickly gasping in pain. I held him to me and he crushed me to him. "Beautiful are you ok? Did he hurt you? He didn't…?" He didn't want to say it.

"No baby he didn't you guys came just in time." I pulled away a little to kiss him long and hard feeling safe and at ease. I broke away to breath and caught sight of Stu on the floor. "Oh are they ok?" Phil moved to check on them but winced as he moved. "You stay put and here that piece of shit moves hit him hard." I pointed to Chris who was just lying on the floor. Stu, Randy and Cena slowly started to move as I checked on them, they were all in pain from being hit with a lead pipe. Phil was unusually quiet as I came back to him.

"So what are we going to do about them?" Randy asked looking over at Eve and Chris who were now sat up against the wall looking defeated. Barbie had yet to stop crying. Cody was sat in a corner huddled in on himself as Anita sat looking so sad.

"I think we need to call Paul and Vince, get them down here to sort this out." Cena said. I was wrapped up in Phil's arms and gaped at Cena.

"John are you crazy? They need to be locked up! Kidnapping! Assault! Blackmail! And you want to go tell the boss, so what he can fire them?" He looked at me sheepishly, he went say something as the door burst open. Scott, Paul and Sarona charging in as the very late cavalry. Paul Levesque strode in moments later. Scott and Sarona came straight to me and Phil.

"You two ok?" I nodded at Scott looking at Phil, he hadn't said much since he woke up. And I was worried about him.

"Yeah fine." He said looking over at Levesque who was asking Randy and Cena what had happened. Paul had gone to Anita and was holding her tightly, but her eyes were locked on to Cody who was still sat on the floor.

"Right, you two are fired." Levesque barked out glaring at Eve and Chris. "But it's up to you guys if you want to involve the police in the matter or not."

"WHAT you can't fire us!" Eve shrieked.

"Oh but I can and I am." Eve got up growling, Chris made a feeble attempt at stopping her, but she shrugged away. I watched ready to jump on her and beat the living daylights outta her.

"Oh but I am sure you won't or at least your wife won't allow that." She replied smugly running her hand over his chest. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to him.

"But you see those pictures of the affair I've already seen them Laurinaitis no longer has a job with the company. So you have no one to hold them over anymore." She screamed and I could see she was going to hit Levesque, but Anita and I were both on our feet grabbing her.

"Now I don't know bout you Anita, but I'm seriously considering leaving her black and blue and calling it quits."

"I like you're thinking Quinn, break her little face and then we can just side step the cops completely and I'm sure the guys will hold down Chris while we castrate the perverted bastard."

"Ooo excellent idea Anita." A sick twisted smile forming on my lips.

"Please, please don't. I'm s-sorry! Call the police just don't…" Eve didn't finish as a sob escaped her lips. We let her drop to the floor. Chris found it all amusing as a laugh escaped him. I glared at him as he stood up brushing himself off.

"Quinn, Babe come on this is all just a misunderstanding. You know how I feel," He didn't finish as Phil was up and on him. The look in Phil's eyes was purely murderous. I needed to stop him, but at the same time I wanted Chris hurt badly. Luckily Anita was on the ball.

"PHIL! Guys stop him!" Randy, Stu and Cena pulled on Phil and inch by inch they got him up. I shook myself and went to him. I slipped under Randy's arms and hugged Phil's waist.

"Baby come one, just breath. They are going away for a long time for this; don't let him win, don't let him take you from me if you beat him to death." I pleaded. He stopped struggling and walked away from me sitting down by the wall. I knew he was blaming himself for this, but I didn't know what to say. It wasn't his fault, but I knew he wouldn't listen.

"Ladies I need to know what you intend to about them? The cops or are you satisfied with them being fired?" I looked at Anita.

What to do?

A/N: Will that be the end of things? Does Phil blame himself? Will they be content with having them fired or involve the police? Will things finally go back to normal? And what will Anita do about Paul and Cody? Only TMG can tell us! :D


	33. Chapter 33

||Anita||

"Ladies I need to know what you intend to about them. The cops or are you satisfied with them being fired?" Quinn looked at me. I quickly glanced at Cody, who looked completely broken. I looked over at Mr. Levesque.

"So, would it be just Eve and Chris or..?"

"Ani, are you insane? They all kidnapped Quinn and were ready to beat you to death! Of course all of them." Paul said, pulling me closer to him. I bit my lip and could feel everyone looking at Quinn and I. I turned to her.

"You were the one who was kidnapped, it's up to you." I said. I couldn't look at Cody because I knew I would cry. Quinn shrugged.

"I think they've suffered enough. As much as I would love to see how long Eve and Barbie would have lasted in prison."

"Alright-"

"Wait." I said. I felt everyone's eyes on me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "Barbra and Cody were tricked; I think a suspension should be enough of a punishment for them." Quinn looked at me for a long time, but finally nodded.

"She's right, just fire those two creeps." Quinn said, grinning. As the four of them were escorted out Cody locked eyes with me and smiled.

"Thank you." He mouthed. I wanted to run over to him and slap him, and then I wanted to hug him. I was so confused; I didn't know what to do anymore. As we all cleared out to go back to the hotel Mr. Levesque stopped me.

"Ani, you should probably go see a doctor. Your stomach isn't looking too good." I just nodded, not really even remembering the pain I had gone through as Paul led me out of the building.

We were quiet the entre way to the hospital; I guess neither of us really knew what to say to each other. I was just so thankful that Paul wasn't trying to say "I told you so" or guilt tripping me. He just drove the car as we both pretended we were listening to the radio. Finally Paul spoke.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered, looking over at me. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Thank you, for saving us."

"Well, I was a little late; you guys already had things pretty much sorted." He chuckled.

"Still, thank you and…" I bit my lip. "I'm, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, about Barbra. I should have listened to you, I should have-"

"Ani, it's fine. It's all behind us now okay?" He said simply. "And I forgive you, but in your defense, it was a pretty crazy story to try and believe."

"But it was true." I whispered.

When we got to the hospital the doctor promised that I would be fine, just a little bruising, that was all. I let out a long sigh of relief. He also said I should be able to compete on Monday, another lucky break. I looked over to Paul, who just smiled and wrapped me in a soft hug as we left to go back to the hotel.

I didn't say anything for the rest of the day. That night I just sat on my bed. Paul had decided to let me be for a while and stayed in his own room. He knew something was wrong, but he also could tell I just really needed some space. The same thing with Quinn and Phil. Besides, they both had been so happy to see the other one though that I didn't want to bother them with my problems.

I just sat on my bed at looked out the window at the spring rain pouring down the windows and let out a long sigh and flopped onto my back.

I thought about the way Cody had looked at me like I was the only thing that mattered in the world. When he said he wanted nothing but to let him love me. His smile, his laugh, his beautiful eyes…

But Paul had been by my side through things Cody couldn't even imagine, and I should have trusted him the whole time, listened to him because that was all he needed, for me to believe him. And I had let him down.

I heard a knock on my door and brushed by hair back out of my face, it was three a.m., who was possibly at the here? I rolled out of bed and opened the door to see Cody. I tried to shut the door again, but he easily held it open. I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"To thank you." He said simply. He smiled sadly at me and went to hug me, but I stepped back.

"That doesn't change anything. It was more for Barbra than for you anyway. I-I'm back with Paul now." I lied. Cody caught me.

"And he's not in your room with you?"

"I…That's none of your business!" I snapped. Cody looked at me for a long time and I felt very self conscious about my short nightgown and hoped Cody didn't see the blush snaking its way up to my cheeks. "You lied to me." I said simply.

"I was tricked." Cody replied simply.

"Bullshit." I growled.

"Don't forget how quickly you were to shut out Paul's story, which ended up being true. So is mine." He promised. I glared at Cody.

"Get out of my sight." I snapped, trying to shut the door.

"You know you're angry because deep down you know I'm right."

"You said Paul was cheating on me."

"Because that's what I was told. Eve knew I would tell you that, which is why she told me he was cheating on you."

"Cody, Get out." I growled again. Finally he put his hands up in mock defense.

"Alright, I'll leave. But, Anita?"

"What?" Then Cody quickly pressed his lips to mine. I felt my heart speed up as he pulled away and smirked at me. I clenched my teeth together, embarrassed that even after everything how much passion and love he could squeeze into one little kiss, and how it could still knock me off my feet. He pushed himself off the door frame and walked away without another word.

I shut the door and slid down to the carpet. I was so confused, why could Cody still do this to me? Maybe it was just because I'd forgotten about how much I loved Paul, and he loved me. I blinked a few times, gathering my strength, and stood up, grabbing a robe.

I went to the room I knew was Paul's and lightly knocked on the door. He opened it quickly enough that I knew he hadn't been sleeping, and when he saw me there a huge smile took over his face. He just grabbed me in a massive hug, being careful of my stomach, and pressed his head to mine.

"I knew you'd come." He whispered to me. He led me inside and shut the door, smiling at me. He just stared into my eyes for the longest time, and I'd forgotten how handsome he was. I pressed our lips together and tried to forget about Cody, remember what Paul and I had been before all this garbage had happened.

I pulled back from Paul and let my robe fall to the floor. Paul looked at me for a moment, making sure he and I were thinking of the same thing, but I just grabbed him and kissed him again, desperately, trying to make Cody go away. Paul picked up on it and gently picked me up, setting me on the bed and slipping off his shirt. I ran my hands through Paul's hair as we spent the rest of the night together.

I didn't sleep that night. The moment I tried to close my eyes I was plagued by new nightmares, ones where Cody and Paul were in the basement with my parents and my brother, but they were still alive and begging me to help them, and only them. As Paul sat next to me I just cried, sitting on the edge of the bed and making sure I stayed silent so I wouldn't wake up Paul.

I looked down at him, sleeping peacefully, peacefully because he had me again. I ran my hands through my hair, I couldn't choose between them. I mean, Cody had tried to…

I was tricked

His words almost echoed Paul's perfectly, both of them trying to protect someone they loved, someone they cared about.

I couldn't pick, it was too cruel. So I slipped my nightgown back on and them my robe. I walked over to Paul and gently kissed his forehead. Then I walked back to my room and packed my bag and changed into my street clothes. I wrote a quick note to Quinn explaining everything, slipped it under her door, and checked out of the hotel.

I drove to a motel that wasn't too far away from the arena, and checked in.

I was antsier than usual that night; I was too scared about what I had to do. What I knew was the right thing.

The only thing.

I looked up places on my phone and found a perfect one that was pretty close by. I killed the long hours of the night by weighing Cody and Paul, but they were so different and it was just upsetting me more, so I finally stopped and watched T.V. When I saw the breaking news story I held my breath. It was Quinn and I.

I turned up the volume and was sucked into the story as the female reporter stood outside the photography studio. "Earlier tonight a WWE diva, Quinn Davro, was kidnapped and held here, in the studio you see behind me, by four of her coworkers. This story is still in development, but as for what we know right now, Miss Davro was rescued by her team mate and friend Anita Rosewood, who is better known by her ring name of Bobbie." A picture of Quinn and I's Wrestlemania promo flashed onto the screen, and a few more pictures of us kept popping up as the reporter continued. "We were able to get a few quick words from Paul Levesque, COO of the WWE." The camera cut to a clip of Paul at an impromptu press conference. He looked really uncomfortable.

"Earlier this evening Quinn Davro was kidnapped by four of her fellow superstars who will remain anonymous at this time. Miss Davro was rescued by a team of fellow superstars which was led by her boyfriend, Phil Brooks and her team mate Anita Rosewood. Quinn is fine, but Anita has been sent to the hospital-" The press erupted into noise and Paul looked even more uncomfortable as a very bitchy looking blonde finally got a question in.

"Mr. Levesque, what kind of a COO are you if superstars can kidnap each other but still remain anonymous? Don't you agree that's no way to run a company?"

"Quinn and Anita decided that the two mastermind's punishment is to be fired. The other two are suspended until further notice, which is why they shall remain anonymous."

"Why can't you tell us who the two being fired are? If they no longer work for you, why protect them?" A young man asked.

"Because they've brought in lawyers and that's what their lawyers have asked. Although if you ask me, Quinn and Anita were too merciful. They should have brought in the police and had Eve Torres and Chris Irvine-" Paul smiled slightly as the media roared. I grinned. He was pretty much doing his trademark 'suck it' to Chris and Eve's lawyers. He pretended like it'd been a slip of the tongue as he ended the press conference and it went back to the small reporter outside of the film studio.

"Now from what we've heard Miss Rosewood was checked out at a hospital but is fine and will be on Monday's episode of Monday Night Raw. But who were the other two superstars involved, and why are they being protected? We'll be bringing you more on this story as it develops, but for now I'm Anne Joyce…" I turned off the T.V. and smiled.

Eve and Chris would be eaten alive after this, and I honestly couldn't be happier. I looked at the clock and decided that I'd better go, besides, if Paul could stand up to the media, I could do this.

Not that I really had a choice.

I slipped on my sweater and some jeans and hopped into my rental, finding the place I'd looked up. It took me twenty minutes to get out of the car. What if they said..? I swallowed my fear and walked up to the front desk of the therapist's office.

"Hi, I'm Miss Smith, I called over the phone?" I said. Should things go bad I didn't want them to have my name.

"Ah, hello Miss Smith, Dr. Brown is in the other room, waiting for you." I smiled at her and walked to the office she described. I felt a familiar twinge of fear, remembering right after my parents had died. I'd been in places like these three days a week every week. I looked at the drawings on the walls and plunged back to when I was little and would draw with my brother Charlie.

Now he was gone.

This place was almost too painful to stand as I sat down in the chair and waited for the therapist, Dr. Brown. He walked in and smiled at me. He was a short, round man with glasses that were comically too big for his small face. He sat down across from me and smiled.

"So, Miss "Smith"…" He hinted. "I'm afraid it's difficult to hide your identity when your face is plastered all over the news.

"Look, no one…no one can know about this." I said.

"Miss Rosewood, we are 100% confidential. No one has to know."

"That's what the last one said before they handed over my files." I said simply.

"Look, you are registered as Miss Smith, but if we're going to get anything done, we have to be honest with each other, so what are you here for?" I let out a long sigh.

"To see if I'm mentally fit to compete."

A/N: Will Anita be cleared to compete? What will happen to Eve and Chris? Who will Anita choose? And what did she tell Quinn? Only Lou can tell! Xoxox TMG


	34. Chapter 34

~Quinn~

I woke up the following morning feeling alone. I turned over to cuddle into Phil, but he wasn't there. I got up confused. I walked into the living area of the room and saw him asleep on the couch. We, I had tried to talk to him last night when we got back, but he wouldn't. He held me till I fell asleep and then must have gotten up and slept out here. This was all cos of Chris. Phil blamed what happened on me, but it wasn't his fault. I riled Chris up plenty. The fact that I'm with Phil was just a bonus to Chris. I went to go shower as I felt it would relax me some, that's when I saw the piece of white paper near the door. I walked over and picked it up.

_Quinn,_

_I'm doing it. I'm actually going to see if I can compete mentally. Hopefully see you on Raw. If not I'm glad we became friends and I'm sorry that I'm going to take time off. I hope you were right when you said I would be fine now after all these years._

_Anita_

Jesus why didn't she call me? I would have come with her. She shouldn't have to do this on her own. I turned back round with the note in my hand and saw Phil sat up looking at me.

"Phil…You ok?" He continued to look at me, before nodding his head slowly. "Phil you do know that what happened wasn't your fault, that I was to blame. I shouldn't have riled him up the way I did,"

"Quinn the only reason he went after you is cos you're dating me. We should never have gotten together, that way he never would have hurt you." I felt like he slapped me, he hadn't said if we hadn't, but that we shouldn't have gotten together. I wanted to defend our relationship, tell him that I loved him, that it wouldn't have mattered Chris would still have come after me. But he regretted us and that hurt too much. I grabbed up a couple of things and walked out still in my pyjamas to Sarona's room seen as Anita wasn't here.

"Hey Quinn, what's wrong?"

"Phil is what's wrong." I growled as she stepped aside to let me in.

"What's he done?"

"He says that me and him getting together never should have happened. It's all Chris's fault!" Sarona just hugged me.

"Girl he's just blaming himself, when he sees that what happened is Chris's fault and no one else's he'll take it back."

"It's not as if he's said maybe we shouldn't be together, he said we should never have gotten together, he regrets that we ever got together." I worked myself up. Kidnapped and dumped in the space of a day. How much worse could this possibly get?

I tried to call Anita several times throughout the day hoping to find out if she'd been cleared or not. I'd gone to the gym with Sarona and was currently in the pool just trying to relax, thankful that Chris cornering me her hadn't put me off pools. Paul walked in and headed straight towards me.

"Quinn have you seen Ani? She came to me last night, but I haven't seen her since. I'm worried." I didn't care if he was worried and I told him just as much too.

"And I'm supposed to care that you're worried?"

"She's you're friend of course you should care and be worried." He snapped. I smirked at him.

"I never said I didn't care nor did I say I wasn't worried, I said I don't care that you are worried. I know where she is and that's away from you and that sneaky little bastard Runnels." His face softened.

"Quinn please tell me where she is, I need to make sure she's ok."

"She's fine and away from you and Runnels and that is how it's going to stay till she's ready to see one of you. And she tells you to fuck off then you do it. Now get gone." I snarled. He went to say something, but Phil was suddenly there.

"She told you to go so go." Paul looked down at me sadly, but I ignored him. He never should've agreed to that blackmail bullshit then half of this would never have happened.

"Hi," I looked up at Phil feeling a little spark of hope that he'd come to apologise.

"Hi Quinn, Sarona." Then he walked away.

"What is he doing? He was so relieved that you were ok and now he's like this." I shrugged at Sarona and pushed off from the side to do some more lengths of the pool. As I was leaving the hotel to head to a nearby Taco Bell Cody stopped me.

"Quinn! Have you heard from Ani? I heard she's disappeared." I took a deep breath hitting him would do me no good.

"No I haven't though I know she's ok so now if you can leave me alone that would be just peachy." I started to walk away.

"Quinn are you ok?" I turned to look at him.

"Are you kidding me? I get kidnapped thanks to you and your little crazy ass buddies, then Phil dumps me, then you and Paul just can't leave me or Anita alone. How do you think I am? Tell me that Cody!" Before I could say anything more or turn away as the hot angry tears spilled over Cody hugged me.

"I'm sorry Quinn, so very sorry. I wish none of this had ever happened or that I had at least been straight with both of you from the beginning. I know you helped Ani trust me and because of that you got kidnapped and Phil…I'll talk to him make him see sense." Why was he being so nice? Sure it made him look good, but maybe him and Paul were both decent guys just to decent and people took advantage. But that didn't change the fact that Phil…I wasn't even sure if we had broken up. I pulled away from Cody and just walked. I didn't eat, didn't stop to drink I just walked.

It must have been midnight when I got back to the hotel. I was in half a mind to just go back to the gym and work out I just wasn't tired. But the idea was quickly cut short.

"Quinn!" My whipped up at Phil's panicked voice.

"What's happened is Anita ok?" I asked almost as panicked, but he just crushed me to him.

"Where've you been? Sarona and I have been looking everywhere for you. After Cody came to me and then couldn't find you and you'd left our cell again…I thought Chris might have got you again." He kissed my neck the moved to my cheek, but as he went to kiss me properly I stopped him.

"What are you talking about?" As much as I just wanted to be held by him he didn't want me.

"I should never have said what I did this morning all I could think was it was my fault, everything Chris has done was my fault and that maybe you'd have been better off us never having gotten together. I'm so sorry Quinn, don't hate me I need you, I love you." And that was all I needed as I relaxed into his arms and kissed him long and hard. I was definitely going to have to thank Cody for this. I guess that was the difference between him and Paul. Paul cared about him Anita, but as I was Anita friend Cody worried for me to. I knew Anita would have to choose between the two men, but that was a decision that only she could make.

Monday rolled round I still hadn't heard from Anita. I could only think that things had not gone as we both hoped. I walked into the arena more smitten with Phil then I had been before. I kissed him quickly and made for the divas locker room. I opened the door to see Anita. She was sat there looking gloomy. And I knew then she hadn't been cleared to compete.

"Anita…I'm so sorry." Then a huge grin broke out across her face.

"I've been cleared to compete!" She jumped up and laughed. I hugged her tightly grinning like a loon myself.

"Anita this is great! Totally fantastic! VS is back!" A knock on the door broke up the hug and I opened it if it was one of her suitors I was well if it was Paul I'd punch him, Cody I'd thank and then tell him to buzz off. But it was Teddy.

"Hey Quinn, Anita you have a match tonight against Titus and Darren. You win then next week you'll vs. Primo and Epico to become the number one contenders. That sound good?"

"Teddy that sounds great." Anita smiled and hugged him. Teddy smiled happy to see Anita ok. Then Anita ran over to her bag. "I got us something when they told me I was fit to compete I felt we'd like these, to show we're a team." She fished out to sleeveless varsity jackets a blue and a red one. The blue was mine with VS on the left breast in black letters and Quinn written on the back.

"These are great, you ready to kick some ass?"

"You best believe it Quinn." Looks like Victorious Secrets was back in action. We just needed to win three matches to get gold around our waists. We changed and headed down to gorilla meeting Phil, who kissed me.

"Good to see you back Anita."

"Good to be back Phil." She grinned.

"You might wanna go down now unless you want to deal with thing one and thing two." I turned just as our music hit to see Cody and Paul. I steered Anita to the curtain and pushed her out. Now was game time she didn't need to be worrying about either of them two right now.

A/N: Will Anita and Quinn win their match? Are Quinn and Phil really ok? Is all said and done with Eve and Chris? Who will Anita choose? Paul or Cody? Only TMG can reveal that :D


	35. Chapter 35

||Anita||

As we ran out to our theme music the fans went nuts, screaming and hollering for us like it was the end of the world as we gave out high fives like it was going out of style. I could have sworn I heard people backstage, but I ignored it, Titus and Darren were serious competitors, and I knew they wouldn't go easy on us as Quinn and I slipped into the ring. The fans kept cheering, so I jumped up to the top turnbuckle and did a back flip while Quinn stood on the ropes and cheered with them. We continued to stand and wait, where were Titus and Darren? I looked at Quinn, who just shrugged. I sighed and went to go back and see what was taking them so long when I saw them.

Cody and Paul were fighting and had rolled out on the ramp, kicking each other's asses like there was no tomorrow. The fans were eating it up as I ran over to try and break them up. "Stop it!" I screamed as I got up to them and grabbed Cody by the back of his shirt, trying desperately to pull him off Paul. Quinn tried to get Paul as Phil, Titus, and Darren came out and helped us finally get them apart. I walked between the two of them and was ready to bite both their heads off when Ace walked in with a huge smile on his face, David by his side like the lapdog he was.

"Now now Miss, Bobbie, you and your little love triangle is becoming a bit much, don't you think?" I was handed a mike and got right in his face.

"So this is my fault you ugly little troll? Maybe if you could do your job and keep your damn superstars away from me-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." David cut in. "Now, from what I understand, I thought you were back with Justin Gabriel after he saved you? Or did I miss something?" I wanted to rip out his throat, and I probably would have had Quinn not stepped in for me.

"Hey now. We're just trying to have a match here, so keep your stars on a tighter leash Ace." She sneered. "Titus, Darren, if you would."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Titus said as he continued to hold back Cody.

"Get off of me!" Paul screamed. "I'll kill him!"

"Shut up you cheating son of a bitch!" Cody snapped back.

"Oh you're one to talk!" Paul retorted.

"That's enough!" I hollered. The entire place went dead silent as everyone looked at me. "Both of you get out of my sight." I snapped.

"But-" Cody tried.

"Now." I growled. They both pulled away from Titus and Darren and sulked backstage as I turned and walked back to the ring like nothing had happened.

"Bobbie-" Quinn was right next to me, but I refused to look at her. It was my stupid heart that had gotten her kidnapped. Had I just told Paul and Cody to get lost a long time ago none of this would have happened.

Ace was fuming, furious that Cody and Paul had listened to me and that I'd taken away his spotlight. Titus and Darren quietly slipped into the ring, now terrified of me after my frightening display back there. I sure as Hell didn't want to lose that, so I started as the bell rung and launched myself at Titus with a flying hook kick that took his legs right out from under him.

I pulled him back to his feet and Irish whipped him into the ropes, hitting him with a boot to the face when he bounced back. He dropped like a hotcake as I glared Darren down, letting him know he was next as I tagged in Quinn.

She picked up the still disoriented Titus as I jumped from the ring and made my way for Darren as she hit the Kill Drop. I grabbed him from behind to keep him from helping Titus as Quinn got the pin.

Our music hit and the fans lost it, but I just couldn't force myself to smile, not even for them. I just stalked with Quinn backstage as she smiled and waved, grinning from ear to ear. However, the second we got backstage it dropped.

"Anita-" But she didn't have a chance to finish before Matt strode up with a camera man in tow.

"So, Quinn, Bobbie, can we get a quick word?" I glared at him, but Quinn just put her hand on my shoulder and I relaxed.

"Make it fast." I growled.

"Bobbie, your little love triangle with Justin Gabriel and Cody Rhodes is getting out of hand fast. Is there any chance it may ruin your guys' shot at the tag team title?"

"Matt, I've been kidnapped and we've stuck together as a team." Quinn said. "We've faced blackmail, intimidation, death threats, and we've still pulled through. I have full faith in Bobbie, she's a professional and Cody and Justin better stay the Hell away from her." I looked at Quinn a little surprised at her kind words.

"Bobbie, anything to add?" Matt asked.

"If Quinn can fight after being kidnapped then I think my personal life isn't much of an excuse at all. And no, it will not threaten our chance at the title because as you saw out there, I'm pretty damn scary when you piss me off." With that I walked off to the locker room as Quinn stayed behind to wait for the camera to cut out.

Luckily as I trudged into the locker room no one was in there as I let loose and punched one of the lockers. "God dammit!" I screamed. I was so furious I was shaking as a trickle of blood started to run off my knuckles.

"Anita?" Quinn popped in and ran over to me. She saw my hand, my expression, and the furious look on my face and pieced it together as she sighed and dug some gauze out of her bag. "Look, what Matt did-"

"He made me look like so soap opera whore. That's what he did." I snarled. "My parents are probably rolling over in their graves right now." I muttered.

"Don't talk like that. All that happened is that you got some bad press. People are going to remember you and Phil saving me-"

"I know people Quinn; they'll remember me as the slut who keeps her men on a leash. That's how I'm going to be in people's minds now." I quickly changed and Quinn gave up and did the same. I took the gauze Quinn had set down and quickly wrapped my hand. Finally I sighed. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's understandable, we saved Ace's ass and that's how he repays us. I'm pissed too."

"Not that, I meant about you getting kidnapped." I admitted.

"Anita that wasn't-"

"Yes it was. If I had just ignored Paul and Cody then you never would have been kidnapped because I wouldn't have been distracted with my own problems and I could've-"

"They would have just kidnapped you too." Quinn said, cutting me off. "If they really wanted us out of the way that badly they would've snatched you too. If Paul hadn't told us about them, if Cody hadn't gotten us that photo, we'd have been fucked. They both helped us in one way or another." I bit my lip.

"If we'd never gotten the photos you wouldn't have been kidnapped."

"And they'd just be tormenting us. It needed to happen and it couldn't have happened if you didn't care about the two of them." I sighed and was about to keep arguing when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Quinn said. Ted stuck his head in and looked at me. "Hey Quinn, can I talk to Anita for a second?" Quinn looked at me and I nodded.

"I'll be outside if you need me Anita." She promised. I sat down and Ted came and sat down next to me.

"If you're here to defend Cody-"

"No, I'm just here to tell you the facts." He said simply. "The biggest of those facts being that Cody loves you more than anyone or anything else in this world."

"Ted, look-"

"Let me finish. You didn't see him when you rejected him, it tore him in two, he was devastated. He's been crazy about you since you started working here, but didn't think you'd care because you were with Paul."

"So he acted like a dick?"

"So he waited until he got the championship to prove to himself that he was worth your time. He's broken without you."

"So that's why he teamed up with the whack jobs who kidnapped my friend?" I snapped.

"He did that because…" Ted's face turned ashy. "He was covering my ass. They caught Cody with Spice, but it was mine. He took it from me because he was worried that I'd overdose if he didn't. We've been friends for forever, he wasn't going to rat me out to Eve and Barbie, so he took the fall."

I was stunned. I'd known Cody was covering for someone, but I'd never thought in a million years it'd be Ted. He was obviously embarrassed. "Ted…I…"

"I figured that if he would do that for me, his friend; imagine what he'd do to get the girl he loves. That's just how Cody is. He'll do anything to make sure that the people he cares about are happy. He knew Paul was cheating on you and figured that he could take better care of you then him, as for Paul, I don't know his excuses, but I know that Cody loves you and I think he deserves a second chance." I felt butterflies in my stomach, but then I remembered that Cody had let Eve and Barbra and Chris take Quinn.

"I gave him a second chance and he kidnapped my best friend." I said solemnly. "I'm sorry Ted, but I just don't think I can trust him again."

"Anita, please, just promise me you'll think about it." I looked at Ted, begging me to let his friend prove himself. I smiled slightly and Ted beamed. "Thank you." He said simply.

"I didn't say yes." I said.

"You didn't have to." He said. He walked out and Quinn opened the door open.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, grabbing my bag and tossing her hers.

We managed to squeeze through the mob of paparazzi, eager to get Quinn to spill about who kidnapped her, but we'd been instructed to keep our mouths shut. Phil picked us up in his rental and we left for the hotel.

As I got home I sighed and flopped down on my bed. I'd decided it'd be for the best if I stayed at the other hotel so Cody and Paul couldn't bother me. Quinn and Phil had insisted they'd keep them away from me, but I'd told them that I was sure they needed the peace and quiet. I pulled out my phone to check my messages, but when I saw the date I froze.

It was already the twenty-first? That wasn't possible. I leapt up and ran to my laptop, which only confirmed the date. I felt my blood freeze as I shakily dialed Quinn's phone number. It ringed for a while before she groggily answered.

"Hello?"

"Quinn, it's me." When she heard the worry in my voice she was wide awake.

"What happened?" She asked. I took another deep breath.

"I- I need you to drive me to the store." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I can't right now." I said. My hands were shaking just trying to hold the phone. Quinn promised she'd be right there as I sat on my bed, shaking uncontrollably. Finally Quinn was knocking on my door. I leapt up and opened it. She saw my face and immediately sat me down on my bed, shutting the door behind her.

"Anita, what's wrong?" I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I felt so weak and helpless.

"I…I missed my period." Quinn's eyes got huge.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded.

"It should have been two weeks ago." I felt my face flush as Quinn's eyes got even bigger.

"Look, maybe it's just late, you don't know-" But she saw my eyes, how terrified I was, and sighed. "I'll take you to the store." She said.

We both made sure to disguise ourselves as we walked into a small convenience store and picked up the pregnancy test. When we got back I followed the instructions, now all we could do was wait.

"I'm sure it's nothing, maybe you're sick, that messes it up for me sometimes."

"I slept with Cody two weeks ago." Was all I could say. "And Paul two days later. How could I be so stupid Quinn?"

"Who's do you think it is?" She asked. "I mean if there's even-"

"I don't know." I admitted. God I'm just a stupid whore. Chris was right, so were Eve and Barbra." I felt like I was going to cry.

"Don't talk like that! Kharma wrestled for months with her baby, if you have one it's not the end of the world-"

"And she lost it! Besides, at least she knew who the father was! My life has become the Jerry Springer show!" Quinn wrapped her arms around me as we continued to wait. I was praying silently, this was the last thing I needed right now. And what if it was Paul's kid? As sure as I was he'd be a great dad I didn't want him near me. And Cody, Jesus, Cody was just a kid, this would ruin his career.

Finally time was up and I slowly walked over to the test and picked it up.

"Well?" Quinn asked, nervous as I was. I felt tears roll over onto my cheeks.

It was positive.

A/N: OH MY GOD. How will this influence Ani's life? Can she and Quinn still obtain the titles? Who is the father? Find out next time from LoopyLou! Xoxo TMG


	36. Chapter 36

~Quinn~

I'd got back to the hotel with Phil in one piece I swear I was going to end up decking one of these reporters for getting in my face. I just curled up on the sofa in my pyjamas when my cell rang. I groaned and shifted from the comfort of Phil's arms to answer it.

"Hello?" I grumbled

"Quinn, it's me." Hearing the panic in Anita's voice had me totally focused.

"What happened?" I could only think one of them had gone round I heard her take a deep breath.

"I- I need you to drive me to the store." She said.

"Why?" I asked puzzled at such a request.

"Because I can't right now." I promised I would be there as soon as was possible.

"Phil I gotta go, Anita needs me. I'll be back as soon as I can love you." I told him kissing him. His hands slipped to my waist and then to my ass.

"Ok babe, but be quick. Love you too." I smiled at the need in his voice changed and left. 15 minutes later I was knocking on Anita's door. She opened it immediately.

"Anita, what's wrong?" I asked tears starting to form in her eyes. She looked so helpless.

"I…I missed my period." My eyes got huge at what she was implying.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded.

"It should have been two weeks ago." Her face flushed as my eyes just got bigger. There had to be an explanation for it.

"Look, maybe it's just late, you don't know-" But I saw her eyes, how terrified she was, and sighed. "I'll take you to the store." I said.

We both made sure to disguise ourselves as we walked into a small convenience store and picked up the pregnancy test. When we got back she went into the bathroom to use it and came back out, now all we could do was wait.

"I'm sure it's nothing, maybe you're sick, that messes it up for me sometimes." But even to me that sounded like wishful thinking on my part.

"I slept with Cody two weeks ago." Was all she could say. "And Paul two days later. How could I be so stupid Quinn?"

"Who's do you think it is?" I asked a little curious. "I mean if there's even-"

"I don't know." She admitted. "God I'm just a stupid whore. Chris was right, so were Eve and Barbra." She said angrily.

"Don't talk like that! Kharma wrestled for months with her baby, if you have one it's not the end of the world-"

"And she lost it! Besides, at least she knew who the father was! My life has become the Jerry Springer show!" I wrapped my arms around her as it was the only thing I could do as we continued to wait. I was praying silently, this was the last thing she needed right now. I didn't know what this would do to her if this came out positive they'd have to be told and right now I don't think Anita was ready to pick one let alone tell them they could be dads.

Finally time was up and she slowly walked over to the test and picked it up.

"Well?" I asked, nervous as she was. I saw tears roll over onto her cheeks. It could only mean one thing.

It was positive.

"Anita we can sort this. It's fine we'll tell Paul and Vince. We'll get you signed off and if you decide to come back once you've had the baby then we'll go again for them. I can just go back to the divas and get that title again." I assured her. I couldn't even begin to think of her wrestling while pregnant. All the things that could go wrong and like she said Kharma lost her baby.

"No." I looked at her confused.

"No? What are you talking about Anita? I can't risk you losing the baby." I scolded her.

"Like you said Kharma wrestled for months while pregnant. And Hell some people don't realise they're pregnant till they're three or four moths along. For now as far as anyone is concerned I am not pregnant I am perfectly fine." She defiantly crossed her arms.

"Anita I can't…"

"You can and will. This is my body and my baby. If I want to wrestle I will." She growled out.

"What about Cody…or Paul? How are they going to feel that you're putting their baby in danger?"

"They won't know and I'm not sure I'll ever tell them." Her face softened. "I know how much those tag titles mean to you." I went to tell her I didn't care, that her well-being and that baby meant more to me than some titles that creative could take from us as and when they wanted too. "But just think how much they mean to me. I've fought so hard to be where I am to be able to fight in the men's. Please Quinn just give me four," At the look on my face she paused. "Three months that will give us time to get the titles and have good run with them, then we can bow out gracefully. Please Quinn, just please." How I could I refuse her pleading? She knew what it could do to her and I suppose she was right some women don't even realise they're pregnant until they show or heck some not until they go into labour.

"Ok, but I lead all matches, I demand a tag you give it." She sighed, but slowly nodded.

"Fine and thank you Quinn."

"Don't thank me till that baby is born healthy." It was a little stab at what she was doing, but she just smiled and hugged me.

"Is she ok? Was it Paul or Cody?" Phil asked as I stripped and climbed into bed with him.

"She'll be fine. I promised I wouldn't talk about it. So can we…" I left it unfinished as I trailed a finger down his chest tracing his tattoos as I went. He smiled pressing his lips to mine his hands trailing down my back to my waist pulling me into him.

I woke up a contented sigh leaving my lips. Phil holding me closer to him as he nuzzled my neck.

"And where do you think you're going? We have the whole day to waste." My eyes drifted closed again, but I needed to get to the gym I had a number one contenders match against Epico and Primo not to mention I needed to keep Anita out of the match as much as possible.

"As much as I would absolutely love to spend all day in bed with you. I need to hit the gym, tonight's my number one contender match." He hugged me to him.

"Ah you can skip the gym, if Anita does what she did last night you'll just come in hit the Kill Drop for the win." I shook my head.

"Phil, Anita's… Oh god you say anything I will so dump your ass to the curb."

"Babe I won't say anything what's going on?" He asked worried and little confused.

"Anita's pregnant that's what she needed me for last night."

"What? You're kidding me right? Does she know who the father is?" I shook my head.

"But keep your mouth shut Phil, she isn't telling them till she's ready and she's made me agree three months, time for us to get the titles and hold them for a reasonable amount of time." He looked at me shocked. "Don't look at me like that. If I got my way I'd frog march her to Lévesque's office and have her on maternity, but she won't be told Phil." He sighed.

"Well it's her decision I guess there's nothing we can do without betraying her trust."

"Exactly, now up breakfast and we can go train together." After three hours in the gym, lunch and a shared shower at the hotel we picked Anita up and went to the arena for tonight's show. Walking in we were pretty much left alone, but it might have had something to do with the death glares Phil was giving people.

"Hey Quinn, Phil, Anita." Randy smiled. "How you three doing?"

"We're good thanks Randy, but we gotta go get changed." I smiled leaving him to chat with Phil. We walked towards the divas locker room to find Paul stood outside leaning against the door. Anita slowed.

"Quinn what do we do?" I stepped in front of her.

"I thought I told you that Anita would come to you when she's good and ready. Now beat it before I beat you." I snapped getting in his face. He backed up defensively.

"Look Quinn I just need to talk to her."

"Look Paul I don't care, she doesn't want to talk to you." Then I heard the door click shut and knew Anita had took the distraction to get in the locker room. I walked away and followed after her. "God they just don't give up."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah don't be silly Anita, he's the one that needs to be sorry especially when I deck him." She smiled and we got change. Phil and a stage hand coming to get us for our match. I kissed Phil then Anita and I walked out to face Primo and Epico, Rosa thankfully wasn't here tonight. I locked up with Primo and took him down with a Snapmare. I kept Anita out of most of the match and thankfully she did as we agreed if I asked for the tag she gave it. After I hit the Kill Drop we were announced the winners and new number one contenders.

"Were you ok with the match Anita?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Yeah you let me fight, it just looked like we were making quick and efficient tags." I smiled as we pulled away and headed up the ramp. I made sure I was just that little bit ahead in case anyone was waiting for her as we went through. And what do you know there stood Cody, I wondered why Phil hadn't shoo'd him off till I saw him backing Paul down the hallway.

"Cody maybe now isn't the best time." I told him softly.

"I just wanna talk to her Quinn."

"I know Cody…" Anita stepped beside me.

"Ok I'll…maybe next time." I smiled sadly as he walked away. Then headed with Anita to the locker room.

"Why were you so calm with Cody?" Anita questioned.

"Cos I can't be harsh with him. The day you left that note, Phil kind of broke up with me, said he regretted us getting together especially because of what Chris had done. I was upset and angry. Paul had questioned me about where you were while I was in the pool and then later Cody did the same, but when he saw something was wrong with me, he asked. I broke down and told him and he said he'd talk to Phil. He did and then Phil apologised and we're better than we were before."

"Oh right."

"So I can't be harsh with him, but I'm not going to tell you to pick him or anything that is solely down to you Anita."

"I know, what do I do Quinn?"

A/N: Will Anita choose one the guys? Will she tell them that she's pregnant? Can they get the titles? TMG reveals next :D


	37. Chapter 37

||Anita||

"What do I do?" I asked quietly. Quinn looked at me for a long time, and then let out a giant sigh, running her hands through her hair.

"If it were me I'd talk to them both and…" She bit her lip.

"Tell them about…" I let my hand flutter over my stomach.

"Yeah. You'll have to tell them eventually, so I would suggest just getting it over with." I nodded as I changed into my street clothes. "I'll go find Paul; will you tell Cody to meet me in the hotel restaurant tomorrow night?" I asked.

"I think I can do that." She said, smiling softly. I smiled and hugged her, which obviously caught her a little off guard, but she hugged me back.

"Thank you." I whispered. "For everything."

"Just think, a few months ago we were at each other's throats all the time." She said, chuckling. "I'm going to go find Cody. Good luck with Paul."

"Thanks." I watched as she walked out and took a deep breath, grabbing my things and walking off to find Paul.

I caught him just as he was about to get into his rental. "Paul!" I called. He stopped and looked at me, a huge grin lighting up his face. He ran over and hugged me, picking me up and spinning me around. Finally he set me down and looked at me, but when he saw my expression his smile dropped.

"Ani, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you…in private." I said quietly.

"Okay, I'll give you a ride back to the hotel and we can talk." He said, walking me to his car. I just sat down in the passenger's seat feeling sick. How was I going to tell him? He'd kill Cody if the baby was his, but Cody was so young, I couldn't let a kid jeopardize his career. Paul could tell something was wrong and took my hand in his as we drove to the hotel. When we got to his room I collapsed on the couch with my face in my hands. "Ani, talk to me."

"Paul, I'm sorry." I said, I didn't know what else to say at this point.

"Ani, what do you have to be-"

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out. Paul looked at me for a long time, but eventually smiled.

"Ani, that's great." He gushed. "This is amazing! We can maybe take some time off and buy a house and-" I shook my head and Paul's smile dropped again.

"It might not be yours." I admitted.

"Runnels?" He asked simply. I nodded. "Have you told him yet?" I shook my head. I couldn't even look at him right now, I was so embarrassed.

"Ani, look at me." I turned to see his soft brown eyes. "I love you, and I don't care if it's Cody's kid or mine. I'll be there to help you raise it and we can start a family, like we talked about."

"Paul, your career-"

"Fuck my career. I would trade all of it in for you, to just see you be happy again, because that's what you deserve." He gently laid his hand on my stomach. "Both of you deserve to be happy." He leaned in and gave me a giant hug. "I love you Ani, never forget that." I pulled back.

"I have to go. I have to tell Cody too."

"No." Paul said simply. "Don't tell him. He'll just turn around and tell Eve and Chris and they'll use it against you. He'll never have to know. You and I can raise this baby all by ourselves."

"He'll know, even if I don't tell him. He'll know Paul. Please." Finally Paul sighed and gave me another hug.

"Alright, do what you have to." He said quietly. "When can I see you again?"

"Can you give me until Monday? I need to sort all this out."

"Alright, but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I'm going to be here for you all the way."

"Okay." I said quietly, walking out the door. I walked down to the lobby to drive to my hotel when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Cody staring at me. He smiled and just hugged me, holding me like he hadn't seen me in months.

"Quinn said you needed to talk to me, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow." I sighed.

"Come out to my car with me." I said. I sat down in the driver's seat and Cody slid in next to me. Just like Paul he could tell something was wrong and took my hands in his.

"Ani, are you okay?" I shook my head and he squeezed my hands gently. "Then talk to me." He said.

"Cody…" I felt my eyes brim with tears. Cody had such a promising future and a child would destroy it. He'd have to take care of us and people would use it against him and he'd lose everything. He wasn't like Paul, he was just a kid. We both were just kids. I remembered Paul's offer about not telling Cody, but Cody would know. I knew it; he was too smart to not put the dates together.

"Ani, please, talk to me. Whatever it is we can get through it together."

"No we can't." I whispered.

"Is it about your nightmares?" He asked quietly. I shook my head, remembering the night I had spent with Cody, I hadn't had a nightmare for the first time in seven years, it was a miracle and I couldn't believe it. I wanted to feel safe like that again, but I just couldn't do this to him. "Ani, please." I looked into his beautiful blue gray eyes.

I loved Cody's eyes so much, they almost changed color with his mood, when he was happy they were bright blue, but turned gray like now when he was worried, and then they were almost a greenish blue when he was angry with someone. Right now they were as gray as the sky on a rainy afternoon as I took a deep breath and tried to stop my tears. Then, I don't know how, but Cody figured it out.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" He asked quietly. I nodded and looked back at him. He let out a long sigh. "Is it mine or…" He shuddered at the thought of Paul. "His?" He looked back at me and I just bit my lip.

"I don't know." Cody was obviously much less excited then Paul. He put his face in his hands for about ten minutes. I slowly reached over and rubbed his back.

"This is all my fault." He mumbled into his palms.

"No it's not-" I started. He shot up and looked at me.

"Yes it is Ani, don't you dare try to blame yourself. If I hadn't been in such a damn hurry to get in your pants I would have thought this kind of thing through and none of this would have ever happened and…"

"Cody." He sighed and looked at me as I pressed my forehead to his. "I'm not going to let this ruin your career. Paul offered to help me raise the baby and as far as we know, it's his anyway-"

"Who was first?" He asked. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"You."

"How much later was he?" He asked. I blushed, embarrassed. "Ani, tell me."

"Two days."

"Fuck." He muttered.

"Cody that doesn't mean it's yours, it could be Paul's, and like I said he's offered to be the full time dad so that you can focus on your career."

"It's not about my career. I don't give a flying fuck if I get fired tomorrow. Besides, you're the only reason I have a career."

"Then why-"

"I'm worried about you Ani. What if something goes wrong? Jesus Christ, what if you lose it? You've already lost way too much for any one person. And besides…my family doesn't exactly have the best genes for babies. We've had a lot of miscarriages." I felt my blood run cold. I thought about Kharma and how devastated she had been. No one knew if she'd ever come back. I couldn't even imagine what that would be like. "Besides, I'll be damned if I let Paul take you and… our kid," He touched my stomach gently, "away from me."

"Cody…I…" He smiled and gently kissed my forehead.

"I love you Ani, and I'm going to make sure that both of you come out of this okay." He took my hand in his. "Look, I'm thinking about going back to Georgia to see my family while I'm suspended, you should come with me. You can meet my parents and get some fresh air. It'll be good for you."

"I can't."

"Why?" Cody's eyes got huge. "You're not going to keep wrestling are you?" I stayed quiet as Cody continued to wait for an answer. Finally I spoke.

"I can't leave right before we get the titles Cody-"

"Titles that creative can take away any time they damn well please? No. You're going to Levesque and you're going on maternity leave."

"No I'm not. Quinn promised me three months and that's how long I'm staying. I've worked too hard for this. And I can't do that to Quinn, me being stupid isn't a reason for her to lose those titles. It's not fair."

"Are those your words or hers?" Cody asked, knowing Quinn would never risk my health like that.

"Three months Cody, it's not that long."

"It's long enough for something to happen. What if Even and Chris find out and beat you with a bat or something? We need to hide you to keep you both safe. I'm not going to let something happen to you!"

"You already have." I said quietly. He looked at me for a long time. "If the kid is yours that means I was pregnant when Eve attacked me with that pipe. There's no way a two day old baby could have survived that." Cody teared up and then looked back into my eyes.

"But there's a chance isn't there? Maybe it small enough that it was protected."

"That's a million to one shot Cody. I'm sorry."

"Then I'll raise Paul's baby. I don't care whose it is because I deserve to be in its life just as much as he does."

"Cody please."

"I'm not going to lose you Ani! God dammit there is no way I can stand to see you with Paul again. I won't let you go back to him." I watched as a tear rolled down Cody's cheek, followed by another and another until he wiped them away furiously. "I love you Ani, I won't let him take you from me again."

"Cody." I bit my lip as I saw how broken he was over this. He finally collapsed, burying his face into the hollow of my throat, crying. I sat up, holding him as he didn't let me go. "Cody please, don't do this."

"No. I can't see him hurt you again. You deserve so much better, than both of us." He said, looking into my eyes and making my heart ache.

"I should go." I said finally.

"You're going to pick Paul aren't you?" He asked. "Because you think that he'll be a better dad."

"It's not that at all Cody. But if he is the father he has a right to see-"

"What about me Ani? I love you with everything I am, doesn't that give me some sort of right too? And what if it is my kid because it's tough? I won't watch you kill it while you fight men who don't know you're pregnant. I won't, I love you too much."

"Cody, it's my body and Quinn knows, so we're being extra careful. Don't worry." I tried, brushing his hair with my fingers trying to calm him down.

"I am going to worry, and I'm not leaving until you go on leave. I'm going to help you with this Ani." I shook my head.

"Cody, you have your whole life ahead of you to meet a girl who you'll love because you want to, not because you have to."

"Ani, don't do this to me. I don't want anyone else."

"Cody, I can't let you throw your life away because of me."

"What about your life? We're the same damn age! You have just as much of your life ahead to and I won't let you spend it with that cheating bastard!" He looked into my eyes and I felt the butterflies again. "I couldn't protect you once, please, don't let me fail a second time." He brushed a piece of hair out of my face and gently pressed his lips to mine. I wanted to kiss him back to badly, to be in his arms and feel safe, but…

I pulled away. "Cody, I need to think about this." He looked at me and his eyes were gray again. "Give me until Monday; I'll have made my choice."

"Ani." He pressed his lips back to mine. "That's my closing argument." He said, smirking at me. "That and the fact that I love you because I want to love you, not because I have to." He sighed and hopped out of my car as I drove back to the hotel. I looked in the rearview mirror and watched as he stood there, watching me leave, feeling my heartstring tearing one by one. How I got back to the hotel I'll never know. I wished I had never chosen this profession. Cody and Paul wouldn't be in all this pain and my parents and Charlie might still be alive if I hadn't wanted to be a damn wrestler. I sighed and sat down on my bed, touching my stomach.

"We've got a long few days ahead of us little buddy." I said, running my hand over my stomach.

How could I ever choose?

A/N: Cody or Paul? Who will Ani choose? Who would YOU choose? Will the baby live? And who is the father? LoopyLou brings more excitement coming soon! Xoxo TMG


	38. Chapter 38

~Quinn~

I felt bad that I had left Anita to sort the whole pregnancy and telling Paul and Cody, but she'd got herself into the mess, I could only support her. I wouldn't tell her who to pick, she'd have to figure that out herself. But having her fight while pregnant was nagging at me. I felt terrible. If this was the hunt for the divas title she'd have dropped out, the only reason she hadn't was because it was our shot at the tag titles. I should cancel the whole thing, tell her that I refuse to fight while she's pregnant.

I arrived at the arena and was shocked to see that we were in single competition. Me against Kofi and Anita against Ron. This was not good.

"Phil what the fuck do we do?" I asked panic in my voice.

"I…crap you're going to have to cheat."

"Phil we're face we can't cheat," I rubbed my face, but he was right the only way was to cheat as Anita wouldn't lie down and let Ron pin her.

"Hey everything ok?" Anita asked coming to us. I shook my head.

"You're in a match against Ron, we're going to have to cheat." I sighed.

"Oh," She looked at her feet. "Maybe it'll be ok, I can fight we're face so we can't cheat."

"Hell no if you think for a second I will allow you to fight without me there to help you got another thing coming Anita." I snapped. I saw Cody watching us and it clicked.

"Does Cody know about." I put my hand on my stomach and Anita nodded. "Well then we'll just have to make use of his heel persona, he can come down and get involved a win and lose is fine right?"

"If I say no?"

"Then I take myself to Paul's office right now. You'll hate me for it, but I'll take your hate and that baby being born over you resenting me if it dies." I said crossing my arms.

"Ok fine."

"Cody! Come here." He jogged over to us looking slightly suspicious.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to interfere in Anita's match." He looked at me confused.

"Why aren't you supposed to be covering her in the matches?" I sighed.

"Yes, but it's a singles match. So I need you to go down and interfere it'll give Ron the win, but it's better than…the alternative."

"Ok yeah I will, don't worry about it." Anita and I headed off to the locker rooms to change.

"Ok right I'll be back in a few." I smiled hugging her.

"Good luck Quinn." She smiled and sat down. As I walked out of the locker room I bumped straight into Paul.

"You! What the hell are you playing at? Why are you making her wrestle?" He snapped at me his body shaking angrily.

"I'm not making her do anything you jackass! If it was up to me she wouldn't be wrestling, but she wants to and I'm not going to stop her! I will not take this from her unless I have to!" I snapped back.

"You're just a money grabbing skank like all the other divas. You're using her to get the titles so you can get a big bonus and you don't care whether she loses the baby or not!" I slapped him hard. The door to the locker room opening.

"I'm not using anyone, I don't want her fighting, but she wants to so I will do everything I can to make sure she's safe!" Anita touched my arm. I turned my face softening. "I have a match I'll be back soon." I took off angry as ever. I hated Paul, I blamed him for a lot of things that had happened and I especially hated how he accused me of endangering Anita and that baby for my own personal gain. He didn't know me, so he couldn't say anything about me. Kofi was already down in the ring as my music hit. I took a deep breath and plastered a smile to my face and walked out. I got into the ring and shook hands with Kofi. The bell rings and we lock up he twists round me into a waist lock followed by a head lock. I hit a couple of well-placed elbows and break out of it hitting a Pele kick. I follow up with a spring board Moonsault and a quick cover. He gets up at 2. He whips me into the corner and follows up with a monkey flip and hits the Boom Drop. I clutch my rubs and roll to the side. Kofi covers me, but the ref see's my leg is under the ropes. Kofi pulls me away, but I hook him up for a small package, he kicks out just before 3. We exchange blows then I whip him into the corner hitting a drop kick as he comes back. As he gets up I hit a super kick and the go in for the Kill Drop I hit it and get the win. I climb the ropes celebrating and drop down I help Kofi up.

"Good match Quinn I can't wait for this Sunday's paper view." I smiled at him.

"Me too, we are so walking away with those titles." Then we walk backstage together. Phil is waiting there to greet me. he shakes Kofi's hand then pulls me to him.

"That was great out there Quinn." He smiles kissing me. Anita made her way to us as Kofi and Ron spoke.

"Quinn I'm sorry about Paul." She sighed.

"It's fine Anita, I guess I understand why as I don't want you fighting either."

"What did he do?" Phil asked curiously.

"He blew his top at me. Reckons it's down to me that Anita is still fighting. But Anita agrees she shouldn't be fighting I'll be the first to Paul's office dragging her with me."

"He's a jackass." Phil growled holding me closer. Ron's music hit and he went down.

"Yeah well it's possibly his baby and you would flip just as much if it was me pregnant with your child." Phil shrugs.

"I guess you're right, but still he needs to back off."

"Good luck Anita. Cody will be here to go down ok?" I hugged her. "Just be careful please and don't do anything reckless."

"I won't." She smiled and walked out to her music and the fans screams.

"Cody you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah Quinn I do. Have…have you spoke to her again about quitting?" I sighed.

"I have, and I want her to but she wont and I'm not going to force her unless I think she is recklessly endangering herself." He nodded sadly. Cody was so sweet, unlike Paul who was being a total jackass.

"I don't want to lose her or the baby." He said more to himself. But before I could reply he ran down to help Anita.

"Man that kid is love struck. If you forget about all the shit that happened, he's actually a really good guy. I think him and Anita are better than her and Paul."

"You really think so Phil?"

"Yeah I mean he ain't flipping about her choice's and although he isn't happy about it he isn't charging around like a bull in a china shop."

"I know, but at the end of the day only Anita can make the choice of who she wants to be with and I think whoever is that baby's father is in with a bigger chance of getting with Anita." I sighed silently hoping it was Cody and not Paul.

A/N: How has Anita's match gone? Will they win the titles at the PPV? Who will Anita choose? And who is the father of the baby? Only TMG can reveal :D


	39. Chapter 39

||Anita||

As Quinn walked away I turned to Paul. "What the Hell was that?"

"She's making you fight Ani." He started, but I held up my hands. I should have told him to begin with that I was not planning on bowing out.

"She isn't making me; I decided to stay in myself." I admitted. He looked at me like I'd just told him his family was dead.

"What?"

"It was entirely my decision, Quinn actually wants me to drop out, but I'm staying in for three months. Enough time to win the titles and drop out gracefully after a good run."

"Three months?" He asked quietly. Then his eyes turned steely. "No."

"Paul it's my choice." I said.

"Not if…" He looked around to make sure no one could hear us. "Not if I have the right to say no for you. You are not losing it."

"I won't. I've got Cody interfering in my match tonight so that nothing will happen." I obviously had said something wrong as I watch Paul's skin crawl with fury.

"That little punk is not going anywhere near you."

"He has just as much of a right to protect me as you do." I said. I put a hand on his arm and he calmed down. "Please, I have to go now." I started to walk away, but Paul's voice stopped me.

"I came to see who you chose." He said. I took a deep breath and turned back to him. I had been thinking about this for a long time.

"Paul, I think the best thing for me…" I gently touched my stomach, "well, for both of us, is that whoever the father is, that's who I'll choose. It's what's best for the baby." I said quietly. Paul looked at me for a long time.

"Cody was first wasn't he?" I nodded softly. Paul let out a long sigh, he assumed, just as Cody had, that meant it had to be Cody's baby. He looked back at me.

"No matter whose it is, I will always love you. I hope you know that. If you ever need me for anything, or if Quinn ever needs me either, I'll be there. And I'll apologize, I shouldn't have snapped at her before I knew what was going on. I just worry about you." He pulled me into a giant hug and I hugged him back. I should have told him about Eve and the steel pipe, and that it was more likely than not that it was his baby, but then he'd probably just pick me up and march me to Levesque's office without another word. He pulled back and looked at me. "Now go kick Ron's ass."

I smiled at him as I started to walk towards the ring. No sooner was I away from Paul then Cody walked over to me. I felt my heart sink. I would have to tell him that I was choosing the father, when we both knew it was going to be Paul. He looked at me sadly.

"I don't suppose I can talk you into quitting." He said quietly.

"No. I'm being careful and I have you, Phil, Quinn, and Paul watching my back. I'll be fine."

"Paul..?" He stopped and looked at me. I felt like I was going to be sick. "You picked him didn't you?"

"I'm picking the father. Whoever that is." I said, trying to give him hope.

"So Paul."

"We don't know that for sure yet-" I tried, but Cody just chuckled meanly.

"You seemed pretty convinced."

"Cody, I'm sorry. It's what's better for everyone."

"Everyone except you and me." He said. We didn't get to talk anymore before we got to Quinn and Phil.

"Quinn I'm sorry about Paul." I sighed.

"It's fine Anita, I guess I understand why as I don't want you fighting either."

"What did he do?" Phil asked curiously.

"He blew his top at me. Reckons it's down to me that Anita is still fighting. But Anita agrees she shouldn't be fighting I'll be the first to Paul's office dragging her with me." Quinn answered. I felt guilty at how childish my decision sounded.

"He's a jackass." Phil growled holding Quinn closer. I was about to defend Paul when Quinn did it for me.

"Yeah well it's possibly his baby and you would flip just as much if it was me pregnant with your child." Phil shrugged. I looked at Cody, who looked pissed at the mention of Paul's name.

"I guess you're right, but still he needs to back off." Phil said finally.

"Good luck Anita. Cody will be here to go down ok?" Quinn said as she hugged me. "Just be careful please and don't do anything reckless."

"I won't." I smiled and walked out to my music and the fans screams. Ron was already in the ring and I let everything go as I high-fived people and slid into the ring, jumping up onto the turnbuckle and waving to the fans. But then I felt a hand on the back of my jacket and I hit the ground. I looked up to see Ron smirking at me.

There's something you should know about Ron. Outside of the ring he is the definition of a perfect gentleman. But when he gets in here it's like a light switch and he cares about nothing but winning, no matter what that means. I was going to seriously have to watch myself.

He grabbed me by the back of my jacket while my back was still screaming at me and picked me up, tossing me into the opposite ring post. I fell to my knees coughing, the wind knocked right out of me. Ron was even crazier than usual today. I pretended to be really hurt as he came closer to me. When he was only a foot or two away I lunged, spearing him into the ropes. But I had been going so fast that we went over the ropes and out of the ring. I felt pain shoot through my left arm as I hit the concrete. I grabbed my arm, hoping it wasn't disconnected or something. I shook it, I was good. I stumbled to my feet and saw that Ron hadn't landed as badly as I had, he was up, and he was pissed.

He started running towards me and I leapt to get out of the way, but he caught me and speared me into the guard wall. I tried to take a second to compose myself, Jesus, why was I already so tired? But before I could do a thing Ron grabbed me by the hair and tossed me back into the ring like a rag doll. I smacked the mat and jumped to my feet. If Cody was going to come out here and interfere I had to start fighting back.

That's when it hit me. The last thing the fans had seen was Paul and Cody fighting and me telling both of them to get lost, so he could have come out at any time. And I knew Cody; he would've been out here the second I was knocked out of the ring.

So where the Hell was he?

I was so distracted being worried about Cody that I didn't notice Ron coming at me until it was too late and he slammed me into the turnbuckle. Then out of nowhere crowd was gasping and screaming like crazy as I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Ron was staring at something going on near the entrance to the ring. I looked up onto the titantron and felt a cold chill race through me.

Paul and Cody were arguing backstage and it looked like it was about to turn violent as they were screaming at each other.

"She doesn't even love you! She just used you to make me jealous!" Paul snapped.

"Using me?! That's funny. Because she's just picking you because she doesn't want to ruin my life!" Cody spat at him.

"A baby doesn't ruin your life, it makes it better you selfish asshole! You don't deserve her!" I felt every eye in the stadium turn to look at me.

"You think I don't know that?! Those were her words, not mine. But it doesn't even matter because it's probably yours anyway!" Cody roared. I felt sick as I slowly pulled myself to my feet, they must not know that someone was recording them.

"What are you talking about? She slept with you first!" Shut up shut up shut up you stupid idiots! I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face as people started making cat calls.

"But then Eve attacked her, there's no way a kid survived if it was mine." Cody said. I saw the complete anguish on his face and wanted to kill someone. This cameraman being the first one on my list. Paul looked at Cody for a long time in shock. "But it doesn't matter, because I love her and you don't deserve someone as great as she-" Cody stopped and turned to face the camera. "What the Hell are you-"

"Are you recording this?" Paul asked the mysterious camera person. Before we could see anything else the screen went black. I felt everyone in the stadium staring at me. I looked at Ron, who was just shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have done half of-" He didn't have a chance to finish before the titantron came back and Eve's face flashed on the screen.

What the fuck was happening?!

"Hello Anita. Or Bobbie, whoever the Hell you are. I hope that you're starting to feel a bit like I did when you and Quinn ruined my life you little bitch!"

"Eve, it's your own damn fault for being a money grubbing gold digger!" I snapped.

"Save it, besides, you're hardly the one to lecture me about morals if I heard that conversation right. You've got Cody and Paul wrapped around your little finger." She smirked at me. "Well, not really your finger, but you get my point." I felt sick. Everyone was just going to think I was a huge whore and I'd go back to being hated. Eve just smiled as she saw me slowly breaking.

"Alright, I've heard enough. You're fired, so get the Hell out!" Quinn roared as she stormed down to the ring and stood by me.

"Quinn! So good to see you too. If you think this is bad, wait until you see what Chris has planned for you. But for now I'm going to have to say ta ta. See you soon." Then the screen went black again. Quinn tried to hug me, but I shrugged her off and walked backstage to see the sorry looks on everyone's faces.

I can't stand it when people feel sorry for me. I had seen the same expressions after my parents died and I hated them so much, they made me feel so weak. I was about halfway back from the locker room when I heard a huge booming voice "ROSEWOOD! MY OFFICE, NOW." I turned to see Levesque glaring at me. I followed him to his office and looked back to see Quinn. But before I could say anything he turned to her. "You're next." He warned. I plopped down in a chair as he slammed the door. "What the Hell were you thinking?!"

"I knew you'd make me go on maternity leave." I said quietly.

"No, we would have talked about it. Made you see doctors to see how long you could compete. But now I'm thinking maternity leave!"

"You can't do this to me!" I said. "Quinn and I have worked our asses off for you! Our match is Sunday! Do you have any idea what the fans will think if I just leave?"

"Do you have any idea what they'll think of you if you don't?!" He snapped. "You have a small life inside of you that you were risking every second you were out there with men who didn't know you were pregnant!"

"But now they do, so it's fine." I said. "I've been being careful and I'll keep being careful. It's my body and my baby."

"Does Paul know?"

"Yes. As you and the rest of the world saw, he knows. And they all know I'm a harlot because you can't control your fucking camera men!" Just then Cody, Quinn, Phil, and Paul burst through the door.

"Levesque! It was Chris!" Quinn said. "He was the one who filmed the whole thing!"

"And they somehow hacked into the system to show it and have Eve show up." Phil finished. Levesque looked like he'd just shit himself.

"That's not possible. We have some of the best security-" He stopped and stared at us. "We let one of our techies go a few weeks ago when we caught him hacking into the computer system."

"Shit." Quinn muttered. "We have to do something!"

"I'll tell you what we do." Paul said. Then he grabbed Cody in a chokehold. "Where the Hell are they?!" I leapt up and pulled Paul off Cody.

"Will you stop?! He doesn't work for them anymore!"

"How the fuck do we know that?! I haven't trusted this weasel since the first moment I met him!" Paul snapped.

"Oh that's rich coming from you! Has Ani talked to Barbie about what you two did while you were being "blackmailed" Paul? Because she told me, and must say I had no idea you were so flexible-" Paul's face turned bright red as he glared at Cody.

"I was protecting Ani!" He growled.

"So am I!" Cody snapped at him.

"Really? So what were you planning to do to her while she was kidnapped? A little prisoner and guard handcuff action?" Cody turned burgundy and Paul took that as a yes. "Wow Runnells. I had no idea you were so into that kind of fucked up shit."

"Shut up you asshole!"

"Make me pretty boy!"

"That's enough!" I snapped, slapping both of them across the face. "Jesus Christ can you two stop fighting for TEN DAMN MINUTES?! It's your fault that everyone knows I'm pregnant because you were so caught up in fighting you didn't know there was a camera recording you!" They both opened their mouths to defend themselves, but they both stayed silent when they realized I was right. "Now can you two call a truce or something so we can get Eve and Chris in prison? Please?" They glared at each other for a really long time, but finally shook hands.

"I'm only doing this for them." Cody growled, pointing to Quinn and I.

"So am I." Paul growled. "After this I will beat your ass into-"

"Paul." I said, crossing my arms. He sighed as he and Cody turned to the rest of us. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

A/N: They're baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! What will the five of them do about Eve and Chris? Who will Ani choose? Can she and Quinn still win the titles come Sunday?

LoopyLou tells, next time! Xoxo TMG


End file.
